


O vendedor de livros

by AlmaFrenz



Series: As aventuras de Sherlock  e John [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Homosexuality, M/M, Murder Mystery, Romance, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaFrenz/pseuds/AlmaFrenz
Summary: Sherlock Holmes e John Watson enfrentarão inúmeras implicações decorrentes da investigação de um assassinato aparentemente simples numa livraria. Ambos perceberão que por trás daquela morte, há algo de proporções gigantescas e apavorantes. Preparem-se para risos, tensão, romance, suspense e cenas quentes, muito quentes.AVISOS:1 -  Fanfic sem Beta, ou seja, por infelicidade,  alguma falha pode escapar, neste caso, mantenha a calma e siga em frente, a felicidade pode estar no parágrafo seguinte.2 - Enredo com teor homossexual. Se você caiu aqui acidentalmente, saia de fininhinho, exercite a máxima da Srª Hudson: “Viva e deixe viver!”.3 – Fanfic publicada entre os meses de fevereiro e abril de 2016 nas plataformas dos sites Social Spirit e Nyah Fanfiction. SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE AS AVENTURAS DE SHERLOCK E JOHN. Está sendo publicada hoje no AO3 para possibilitar mais uma opção de plataforma de leitura para os apreciadores de Johnlock.4 - Trailer desta fanfic pode ser visualizado no youtube, link: https://youtu.be/srWdG7WiCVo





	1. Experimento excêntrico

O quarto poder era algo que encantava e assustava o Dr. Watson tanto quanto o mar pode encantar o observador na praia e assustar um náufrago à deriva à milhas de distância da costa. A imprensa, não raro, é algo como um mago poderoso transformando sapos em príncipes, príncipes em sapos e porquinhos-da-índia em monstros assustadores. Mas seu hobby principal é revelar, puxar cobertas, revirar a terra e trazer a público, segredos e particularidades cujos donos preferiam manter na sutil redoma da vida privada.

 John Watson estava tendo a terra da sua vida privada revirada nas últimas três semanas após seu infeliz descuido na porta do 221B. Uma carícia na mão de Sherlock durante uma coletiva de imprensa, só uma! E foi o suficiente para ser flagrado por uma câmera. Desse dia em diante, uma simples ida ao supermercado se tornou tarefa difícil.

Por vários dias seguidos seu relacionamento com Sherlock Holmes foi o assunto preferido de vários jornais impressos, televisivos e virtuais. John desistiu de assistir o noticiário no segundo dia, deixou de visitar as páginas virtuais no terceiro, mas os impressos continuavam a aparecer na mesa da sala e uma parte sádica da sua mente não o deixava ficar longe deles.

Com uma caneca de chá na mão e um olhar cansado por conta do último e longo dia de serviço no São Bartolomeu antes de pegar suas merecidas férias, John se aproximou da janela direita da sala e observou o céu noturno de Londres constatando que haveria chuva durante a madrugada. Afastou-se das cortinas e catou algumas publicações empilhadas sobre a mesa de centro perto do sofá e colocou debaixo do braço, pois pretendia ler no quarto sentado na cama com seu namorado.

Sherlock já estava no cômodo compartilhado pelos dois, sentado no lado esquerdo do colchão, trajando seu habitual pijama de malha de algodão cinza, digitando celeremente no teclado do notebook aberto sobre o colo. Devia estar resolvendo algum caso sem precisar sair da cama, pensou o médico com um riso silencioso enquanto ajeitava-se ao lado direito, ligando o seu notebook também.

Enquanto as configurações de inicialização se estabeleciam, ele pegou um dos impressos que levou para a cama, mas o que leu na capa quase o fez derramar chá no colo. THE SUN: _O segredo veio à tona: Detetive gênio e o Médico solteirão são namorados_. “Deus! Eles ainda batem nessa tecla!”, pensou o médico com grande irritação estampada no rosto. Jogou o jornal no canto e pegou outro: THE TIMES: _Amantes da Baker Street são revelados_. John largou a caneca de chá na mesinha ao lado querendo evitar tomar um banho com o líquido quente. Puxou outra publicação e fez questão de não olhar do que se tratava a manchete principal dirigindo-se para o conteúdo interno – THE GUARDIAN: _O solteirão da Baker Street é bissexual?_ : _depois de se relacionar com várias mulheres, o médico companheiro de apartamento do detetive consultor Sherlock Holmes, assume relação amorosa com o amigo._

– Meu Deus! – John exclamou jogando para bem longe a publicação em mãos para em seguida começar a ler os comentários deixados em seu blog.

            Depois que seu relacionamento amoroso recém estabelecido com Sherlock veio a público, sua página na internet lotou de mensagens, a maioria fazendo perguntas constrangedoras e isso o deixava irritado.

– Como se não bastasse os jornais faturando com a minha vida particular, meu blog está lotado de perguntas de cunho pessoal sobre nós dois. – John reclamou em tom derrotado encarando a tela do notebook.

– O meu também está. – Sherlock comentou sem parar de digitar em seu computador pessoal.

– É mesmo? E que tipo de coisa estão perguntando? – O médico lançou-lhe um olhar muito curioso.

– Perguntam se você gosta de chicotes. – Sherlock respondeu sem tirar atenção da tela do computador e sem cessar a digitação.

– ah, tá... querem saber se eu gosto de chicotes... – John repetiu meio aéreo. – Como é que é?! – o loiro quase engasga com a saliva quando processou o sentido da informação. – Qual foi sua resposta? – ele decididamente não estava acreditando naquilo, mas Sherlock não parecia ter inventado.   

– Respondi que eu ainda não sei. – Sherlock continuava digitando sem olhar para o namorado.

– Ainda não sabe? Espera um pouco, isso quer dizer que vai tentar? – o médico encarou o detetive como se estivesse deitado ao lado de um dragão de Komodo – Ei, você está na sua página e respondendo os comentários enquanto conversa comigo? – perguntou observando a tela do notebook aberto no colo do detetive constatando que ele estava no blog “A ciência da dedução”.  

– Claro, por que não? Sou perfeitamente capaz de fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. – o moreno respondeu sem parar de digitar.

–  Posso saber por que está se dando ao trabalho de responder esse tipo de comentário no seu blog? – John perguntou com visível desconforto e impaciência temperando o tom da voz.

–  Porque estou tendo acesso a interessantes sugestões por parte de alguns leitores. – o detetive respondeu permitindo-se um sorriso torto enquanto continuava a digitar.

–  Oh, meu Deus! – John levantou-se rápido do seu lado da cama como que eletrocutado e arrancou o notebook das mãos do detetive. – Chega! – disse desligando o aparelho e depositando-o num assento do outro lado do quarto.

            Sherlock permaneceu na mesma posição por alguns segundos piscando repetidamente para logo em seguida juntar pensativo as mãos abaixo do queixo e perguntar:

– E quanto a você, John.

– Eu o quê, Sherlock? – o médico indagou confuso ajeitando-se no seu lado da cama.

– O que seus leitores estão perguntando a você em seu blog?

            O médico foi encarado por um par de cristalinos olhos curiosos, o loiro pigarreou e depois de alguns segundos ponderando algumas das loucuras que leu na página de comentários do seu blog, respondeu:

– Melhor você não ficar sabendo. – dito isto, desligou seu notebook e colocou no criado mudo ao lado. 

– Que pena. – disse o detetive fazendo leve beicinho para logo depois puxar um objeto metálico guardado debaixo do seu travesseiro exibindo-o para o namorado.

– O que é isso, Sherlock? – John encarou surpreso o objeto brilhar diante dos seus olhos incrédulos.   

– Algemas, não parecem com algemas? – perguntou dando uma boa olhada nas pulseiras de metal.

–  Sim, parecem com algemas. – John fez uma expressão cansada.

–  Então por que perguntou? – o detetive brincava de travar e destravar as peças.

–  Não queria saber sobre o objeto na sua mão, mas sobre o que pretende fazer com ele.

            John observava Sherlock brincar com as algemas e alguma coisa no seu cérebro dava sinais de que talvez ele não fosse gostar muito de saber o que o namorado pretendia com aquele objeto.

– Ah, John, aprenda a fazer a pergunta certa primeiro, sempre perde tempo...

– ... fazendo a errada primeiro e a certa depois, eu sei! – John completou a frase do detetive - Mas me responda, o que pretende fazer com essas algemas?

– Testar uma teoria. – Sherlock lançou-lhe um riso torto e um olhar brilhante.

– Qual teoria? É para algum caso? – John perguntou apreensivo.

– Não para um caso, mas minha curiosidade surgiu depois de um caso. Lembra de quando você desmaiou no São Bartolomeu depois de dar de cara com um recado da assassina que investiguei no meu último grande caso?

– Claro, como eu iria me esquecer daquilo, foi desagradável...  e você até ameaçou me acorrentar na cama caso eu teimasse em não repousar depois daquilo -  o médico respondeu passando a mão pela nuca.

\- Exato! Boa memória, John, é sobre isso que trata meu experimento. – Sherlock respondeu dando um leve tapa na coxa do médico.

\- O quê, exatamente? – o médio perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

\- Você está muito lento hoje... – o detetive fez uma careta e completou –  o experimento é sobre você e algemas, John!

– Como assim? – os cabelos da nuca do loiro se arrepiaram.

– Não se faça de desentendido, percebi suas pupilas dilatando e um rubor tomar conta do seu rosto na vez que ameacei algemá-lo na cama caso não descansasse. Quero testar se algemar você vai deixá-lo mais excitado.

– Não, Sherlock, definitivamente eu não preciso disso para me sentir excitado perto de você. – John respondeu entre nervoso e incrédulo remexendo-se no seu lado da cama.

– Fico lisonjeado, John, mas quero testar mesmo assim, permita, por favor... – pediu com um olhar que rivalizava com o olhar de um gato do lado de fora de uma janela de vidro, pedindo para entrar na sala.

            John ficou imerso naqueles olhos cristalinos por alguns segundos até se dar conta de que havia um corpo se esgueirando por cima dele, deitando-o no colchão, procurando imobilizar suas mãos. Como um raio cortando a escuridão, o médico se deu conta de que Sherlock já estava pondo seu excêntrico experimento em ação, o susto da constatação fez uma onda feroz de excitação deslizar por seu corpo intoxicando-o, mas John Watson não deixaria Sherlock Holmes fazer o que desse na telha dessa vez.

            O detetive foi surpreendido com um rápido movimento do corpo do namorado abaixo do seu, invertendo com impressionante habilidade e força as posições de ambos.

– John? – o moreno ofegou e parecia surpreso com a reação do companheiro sentindo seus pulsos serem pressionados na cama com eficiência.

– Lembre-se de que eu fui um soldado, Sherlock. Eu sei como derrubar um homem. – o médico advertiu em tom vigoroso de voz.

– É mesmo? – Sherlock o encarou passando a língua pelos lábios subitamente secos. -  E o que mais você saber fazer com um homem? – Indagou analisando a face corada do médico acima dele.

 – Não me provoque, Sherlock... – John rosnou movendo seu quadril sobre o detetive.

– Só estou curioso. – o moreno disse com a sua melhor máscara de inocência sentindo o contato de uma nada sutil ereção despontada nas calças do médico.

            John respirou fundo inalando o cheiro do namorado, sentindo o aroma agir como poderoso afrodisíaco em seu corpo já bastante animado, deixando inúmeras ideias de como enlouquecer o detetive na cama, passarem na sua cabeça. Quando abriu a boca para responder qual a primeira coisa que iria fazer com Sherlock, foi interrompido pelo som de um celular chamando. Era o celular do moreno que prontamente libertou os pulsos do agarre do loiro e rolou para o lado e atendeu a ligação.

            O médico suspirou alto, visivelmente frustrado.

– O que houve, Lestrade? – Sherlock indagou ouvindo o resumo de algo do outro lado da linha. – Onde? – seguiu-se o endereço. – Estou indo para o local. – o detetive sentenciou finalizando a ligação e pulando da cama como uma criança que fora convidada para um interessante espetáculo circense numa tarde morna de primavera, cercado de balões coloridos e algodão doce.

– Espera, para onde está indo? – John permanecia sentado no meio da cama vendo suas esperanças de uma memorável noite de sexo, escorrer pelo ralo.

– Lestrade tem um caso interessante para me mostrar esta noite. – Holmes disse trocando rapidamente o pijama por seus habituais trajes sociais. – O que está esperando aí no meio da cama? Troque de roupa e me acompanhe, preciso de você lá comigo.

– Precisa? – John indagou levantando-se meio a contragosto.

– Claro, temos um cadáver! – o detetive respondeu dando uma palma divertida no ar.

Watson balançou a cabeça de leve rindo da mórbida diversão do namorado.

            Minutos depois a dupla desceu do táxi nos arredores de uma área urbana próxima a estação ferroviária Waterloo, cercada por prédios altos e escadarias de concreto bruto, onde despontava um prédio comercial de estrutura reta de três pavimentos, tons sóbrios e fachada estéril que ganhava cores com a presença dos cordões amarelos de isolamento colocados lá pela polícia metropolitana naquela noite.

            Sherlock passou pela faixa de isolamento e foi seguido por John que olhava atentamente os arredores do lugar, tentando distinguir alguma movimentação ou presença suspeita. Com o tempo, aprendeu que boa parte dos assassinos, rodeiam a cena do crime por horas e até mesmo dias após a ocorrência, podendo ser descobertos pela fraqueza decorrente do sadismo de apreciar sua obra ou do medo de que algo os incrimine.

            Sua análise panorâmica foi atraída pela postura rígida da Sargento Donovan na porta de acesso a uma loja térrea alugada para venda de livros e revistas. John olhou rapidamente para Sherlock e depois voltou a olhar para a mulher, rezou intimamente para que ela tivesse o bom senso de ficar calada perto do detetive. O moreno passou pela porta respirando fundo ao passar pela Sargento que o encarou sem dizer nada e John ficou grato por isso. Mas sua gratidão aos céus não durou muito.

– Não bagunce nada! Está me ouvindo? – Anderson disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito estufado enquanto olhava com ar de superioridade para Sherlock que se aproximava do centro da loja de livros.

            O detetive parou a dois passos do perito e respirou profundamente fazendo uma expressão de avaliação enquanto o olhava rapidamente de cima a baixo para depois encará-lo e dizer:

– Sabia que dentro de um armário fechado há uma infinidade de microrganismos perigosos, podendo muitos deles ser letais ao corpo humano?

 Sherlock apreciou muito a cara desorientada que o perito fez.

– Por que está me dizendo isso? – Anderson encolheu os ombros e ficou confuso e ligeiramente nervoso.

            Os comentários de Sherlock Holmes nunca eram aleatórios, sempre tinham uma finalidade, muitas delas bem dolorosas.

– Porque se continuar se agarrando com a Donovan no armário da divisão de vocês, vão acabar doentes. – Sherlock respondeu arqueando uma sobrancelha como se dissesse algo muito óbvio.

– O q-quê? – o perito ficou pálido – Não me venha com essa, eu não vou cair nesse seu jogo para conseguir confissões!

– Não precisa, o detergente impregnado no seu corpo já me revelou tudo. – o detetive deu mais uma aspirada profunda no ar.

– Detergente? Como assim? – o perito indagou encolhendo-se mais ainda.

– Seu corpo está cheirando a detergente de erva-doce, não é muito comum nas residências, não é o detergente da sua casa e nem da casa da Sargento, é claro, mas é o detergente que utilizam na divisão onde você e Donovan trabalham e eu acabei de passar por ela ao entrar nesse lugar, ela está cheirando o mesmo detergente que eu senti em você agora ao contrário dos outros integrantes da equipe presentes aqui nessa noite. Pelo que eu sei os turnos de limpeza do setor de vocês na Scotland Yard  ocorrem às oito da manhã e às duas da tarde, agora são precisamente sete e vinte da noite, portanto não podem ter se impregnado caminhando sobre o piso úmido com o produto. Isso nos leva ao fato de que obviamente os dois trocaram os encontros no seu apartamento por rapidinhas no armário de limpeza da divisão. Que decadência, Anderson. – o detetive finalizou sonorizando um muxoxo e balançando a cabeça com falso ar de decepção.

            Anderson, com a face congelada numa expressão de espanto e constrangimento, moveu-se a passos rápidos e pesados para bem longe do detetive como se fugisse de um perigo inominável e aterrador.

– Por que você faz isso, hem? – John perguntou com um meio sorriso observando Sherlock se aproximar do corpo estendido de papo para o ar no chão.

– Isso o quê? – o moreno perguntou pondo luvas de látex nas mãos para tocar no cadáver.

– Faz as pessoas correrem de você como se fugissem do bicho-papão.

– Eu só estava precisando de privacidade para trabalhar e eu não tenho culpa das pessoas temerem a verdade.

\- Oh, claro, ainda mais quando ela é dita de forma tão sutil. – o loiro comentou rindo, também pondo luvas enquanto observava o detetive inspetor Greg Lestrade sair de uma sala ao fundo da loja para observar o trabalho de Sherlock e evitar que mais alguém se aproximasse do corpo caído no chão.  

            Com as mãos protegidas, o médico permaneceu de pé próximo ao morto observando Sherlock realizar sua própria análise do cadáver, mas John podia afirmar que tratava-se de um homem robusto, de 37 anos, cabelos escuros, solteiro e que teve uma dolorosa morte provocada por instrumento perfurocortante na altura do peito. John tinha conhecimento de que mortes decorrentes de perfuração cardíaca estavam na lista das mais dolorosas e agônicas. Lamentou pela vítima. O que o loiro ainda não tinha entendido até ali era o que fazia daquele assassinato algo interessante. Parecia tudo muito simples, “talvez simples demais”, ponderou ele em pensamento voltando a dar atenção aos movimentos do detetive em volta do corpo.

            Sherlock analisou o ferimento e a camisa do morto, depois alongou sua análise pelas extremidades do cadáver, revirou seus bolsos encontrando a carteira com todos os pertences e um pedaço de papel liso e acetinado, contendo a inscrição “ L&V 245” feita às pressas com caneta.

– Parece um assassinato simples. – comentou Sherlock se levantando.

– Imaginei isso. – John falou recebendo uma rápida olhada por parte do moreno.

– Eu disse “parece” e não que “é” simples. – o detetive enfatizou.

– Então o quê? O que faz dessa morte diferente de um crime simples? – o médico indagou.

– Ele não foi morto aqui. – o detetive respondeu sacando o celular passando a agitar os longos dedos pela tela sensível do aparelho.

– Como é? – Lestrade franziu as sobrancelhas.

            Sua esperança de que o caso se resolvesse naquela noite começou a se dissolver como flocos de neve na língua.

– E o que faz você pensar isso, Sherlock? – John parecia surpreso com a constatação que acabara de ouvir.

– Notou o ferimento no peito da vítima? Foi feito com uma lâmina larga, eu diria que um facão. A lâmina foi empurrada com muita força e ocasionou a perda de um botão da camisa da vítima. A ferida é bem grande e o sangue brotou imediatamente – o moreno apontou guardando o celular no bolso.

– É claro, a incisão perfurou a aorta direita provocando o óbito por perda acelerada do sangue. – John confirmou.

– Exato!  Disse bem, perda acelerada do sangue, isso quer dizer que esse corpo deveria estar boiando no próprio sangue e o que vemos aqui? – perguntou fazendo um gesto amplo em direção ao cadáver. – um corpo seco! Não há uma única gota de sangue perto da vítima e em nenhum outro canto da casa, apenas sobre o corpo, indicando que houve sim a hemorragia, mas onde está o sangue? Alguém bebeu?

– Mas por que alguém se daria ao trabalho de carregar um corpo esfaqueado de um lugar para o outro sem a intenção de ocultá-lo? – John indagou confuso.

– Está fazendo as perguntas certas, John. Uma das minhas hipóteses é que os assassinos não queriam que o corpo chamasse atenção para o lugar onde este homem foi morto. Eles não se importaram em esconder o corpo, esconder o lugar era mais importante por alguma razão.

– Assassinos? Você está supondo que o crime foi praticado por mais de uma pessoa? – o médico parecia não acreditar naquela hipótese.

– Claro! – o detetive afirmou com ênfase. – Olhem em volta, a cena do crime conversa com os vivos, cada detalhe tem uma informação para fornecer, basta que se tenha olhos para esses detalhes.

            Lestrade pousou a mão no rosto com notório desgosto, o caso era um buraco mais fundo do que pensava.

John moveu o olhar pela sala notando que tudo parecia no lugar, tudo perfeitamente normal, realmente não parecia o palco de um assassinato, mas o simples receptor de um corpo, no entanto, não conseguiu ler sinais de que foram dois e não apenas um autor do crime.  

– Tudo bem, Sherlock, ilumine nossa mente, explique de onde tirou a ideia de que são dois e não apenas um assassino. - Lestrade pediu.

            Sherlock respirou fundo, revirando os olhos e balançando a cabeça de leve, depois encarou John e Lestrade e falou:

– Ok, vamos lá. – disse gesticulando com as mãos como se abrisse um painel invisível diante de si. – A vítima tem aproximados 92 quilos distribuídos em 1,80, é um homem relativamente grande, se tivesse que ser carregado por uma pessoa, teria que ser arrastado, mas este corpo aqui não foi arrastado. Por que eu afirmo isso? Olhem para os sapatos do morto, os sapatos dizem tudo! – Sherlock apontou. – Observem que não há tapetes no ambiente, se o corpo tivesse sido arrastado da rua até este ponto da loja, haveria marcas recentes de desgaste nas laterais do calçado que entraram em atrito direto com o chão no ato de arrastar, mas o que vemos aqui? – perguntou apontando para os solados do morto e sem dar tempo para John ou Lestrade abrir a boca, concluiu. – Nada! Os solados estão intactos com exceção das velhas marcas de uso. E tem mais, notaram que há barro preto no solado? A quantidade é bem grande, eu diria que grande até demais para pensar que os pés dele tocaram sequer mais uma vez o chão depois que obtiveram essa camada grossa, não há rastro do mesmo barro no trajeto da porta até aqui, então, logicamente, este homem pisou em barro preto, foi morto e carregado por duas pessoas que o depositaram bem aqui, no meio da livraria.  

– Incrível. – John exclamou admirado.

– Ok, Sherlock, se ele não morreu aqui, onde esse homem foi morto? – Lestrade indagou.

– Boa pergunta. – o detetive respondeu voltando a se agachar perto do corpo. – percebo pelo estado do tecido da calça dele somados ao tipo de terra nos sapatos, que esteve recentemente em uma área verde.

– Floresta? – John arriscou um palpite.

– Bosque?  – Lestrade lançou sua sugestão.

– Não... – Sherlock disse coletando algo grudado no tecido da calça do homem. – Eu diria jardim.

            Ante os olhares curiosos do médico e do detetive inspetor, Sherlock exibiu um fino pó amarelado grudado à trama escura da roupa do homem.

– Olhem, isso é pólen, ele gruda em qualquer coisa que esbarre na planta. Esse tipo de situação é mais comum em jardins e a tirar pela umidade e grau de viscosidade, a camada de pólen alojada na trama já tem algumas horas, e como a morte não tem mais do que algumas poucas horas, o pólen certamente provém do local onde se deu o assassinato. – o detetive concluiu.

– Impressionante. – John observava o pó amarelo, boquiaberto.

– Também estou impressionado, mas como vamos saber de qual jardim saiu esse pólen? – Lestrade perguntou chamando atenção para outra questão que a nova descoberta abria.

– Com pesquisa, detetive inspetor. – Sherlock respondeu coletando um pouco do barro do sapato da vítima em um lenço de papel que retirou do próprio bolso, para em seguida rasgar um pedaço de decido da calça do morto, tomando cuidado para trazer com a trama uma boa quantidade do pó amarelado.

– Sherlock, nem pense em sair investigando na frente sem compartilhar informações com a polícia, está me ouvindo? – Greg o advertiu com olhar entre sério e cansado.

– Direi tudo que for útil dizer, inspetor. – Sherlock respondeu, movendo-se de perto do corpo, tomando o rumo da saída.

– Sherlock... eu falo sério... – Lestrade insistiu com a velha sensação de estar gastando saliva em vão.

– Eu também, inspetor. – Respondeu o moreno com um riso divertido dançando nos lábios. – Vamos, John! Temos pesquisa para fazer!

            John limitou-se a mover-se do seu lugar para seguir o detetive que caminhava elegantemente para fora da casa sem conter um riso satisfeito que, para o mau entendedor, o faria passar por suspeito do crime. O médico aproveitou o caminho de volta a Baker Street para preparar seu espírito para uma nova maratona extenuante de ações que envolvia Sherlock inquieto pela sala disparando deduções por cima de deduções, fotografias, anotações e objetos pendurados na parede da sala, noites insones e falta de leite na dispensa.

            Sherlock Holmes entusiasmado com um caso era o fim da tranquilidade no 221 B.

Continua...


	2. O jardim

 

            Como esperado por John, ele não conseguiu ter um sono decente. Os constantes alertas de mensagens chegando ao celular de Sherlock e a figura alta e esguia do detetive andando inquieto pela sala do 221B, não permitiram que o loiro relaxasse.

            Ele bem que tentou demover o namorado da sua apaixonada tarefa junto à parede acima do sofá da sala.

– Sherlock... vamos, deixe para montar esse painel amanhã, venha dormir. – John insistiu.

– Não posso, tenho que organizar minhas ideias agora, não vou conseguir dormir enquanto não por em ordem tudo o que está pulando em minha mente! – o moreno respondeu grudando vários papéis com pedaços de fita adesiva no revestimento decorativo da parede.

            O celular continuava a dar sinal de mensagem incessantemente e Sherlock ia e vinha da mesa de leitura entre as duas janelas da sala para a parede acima do sofá, catando mais papéis e anotando coisas que lia em seu celular, para em seguida grudar na parede e amarrar barbantes coloridos fazendo conexões que só a mente excitada do detetive era capaz de compreender.

            Desanimado, o médico desistiu, foi para o quarto e afundou-se nas cobertas, sorrindo um pouco ao sentir o cheiro do companheiro. Ele gostava daquele cheiro que se intensificava quando se embrenhavam um no corpo do outro buscando e dando satisfação até a exaustão. A lembrança de que mais cedo, naquela mesma noite, ele teve Sherlock imobilizado na cama, encarando-o com uma deliciosa promessa de sexo memorável no olhar para logo depois deslizar do seu agarre por conta de um chamado para olhar um cadáver numa livraria, o fez suspirar em derrota. Aquilo não era justo.  

            Na manhã seguinte, John despertou ouvindo ruídos de utensílios na cozinha. “Não, Sherlock não está se dignando a fazer o café”, pensou o médico totalmente sem esperanças de encontrar algo pronto para o desjejum. A sorte era que estava de férias do seu trabalho no hospital e podia se dar ao luxo de acordar depois das seis e dedicar-se ao preparo de algo decente para o café da manhã.  

– Tomara que não tenha dedos dentro da chaleira... – John resmungou levantando-se da larga cama onde passou a noite toda sozinho.

            John saiu do quarto e encontrou Sherlock decorando a parede acima do sofá, com mais meia dúzia de anotações. O homem parecia um menino pendurando alegremente bolas coloridas numa árvore de natal. O médico foi para a cozinha e deu graças a Deus por não encontrar nenhum pedaço de corpo sobre o balcão e nem dentro da geladeira. Preparou chá e panquecas com mel. Arrumou a comida em uma bandeja e a levou para a sala, depositando-a sobre a mesa de estudos onde ainda restava espaço para se tomar café da manhã sem o risco de cair duro, envenenado por algum experimento letal próximo ao alimento.

– Sherlock, venha comer alguma coisa. – John convidou sentando-se e bebericando o chá em sua xícara.

– Ainda não, John. – o detetive respondeu de costas analisando o ninho complexo de informações grudadas na parede.

– Venha comer, Sherlock. E venha agora. – John insistiu e seu tom não era mais de pedido e sim o impositivo tom de voz do velho Capitão Watson.

            O moreno virou-se para encarar o médico que retribuía o olhar de forma firme, enfatizando o chamado. Sherlock moveu-se como um felino convocado por um irresistível apelo. O corpo esguio sentou-se e catou a xícara fumegante que John havia servido para ele, dando uma leve assoprada na bebida antes de sorvê-la de uma forma que John achou infernalmente obscena e provocativa.

            O médico sentiu um súbito calor cravar suas garras insanas em seu baixo ventre e não pôde impedir a fuga de um gemido estrangulado que subiu por sua garganta.

– Está se sentindo bem, John? – o detetive perguntou depois de ouvir o gemido do companheiro.

            Os olhos do moreno deslizavam cristalinos sobre a face do loiro como se lessem com clareza o relatório completo do que estava ocorrendo no corpo do namorado naquele momento. O detetive voltou a dar um gole em seu chá, não contendo um pequeno sorriso enquanto o encarava como um falcão se divertindo com a visão de um roedor pulando no gramado raso, sem possibilidade alguma de fuga ao bote.  

– O chá... está bom? – John rebateu a pergunta do namorado com outra pergunta.

– Uma delícia. – o moreno respondeu dando uma lenta lambida nos lábios, que adquiriram um tom rosado excitante por conta do contato com o líquido morno e adocicado.

            John respirou fundo. Aquilo era provocação demais para ele. Sherlock não podia estar fazendo aquilo de propósito, ou podia? O loiro voltou a observar o homem diante dele, Sherlock era a provocação em pessoa. Não haviam iniciado a relação de amantes há muito tempo, mas ele já era capaz de perceber as sutis insinuações do companheiro, John era perfeitamente capaz de ver boa parte das intenções do detetive através da sua máscara de indiferença.

O médico catalogou e registrou como dados de alta relevância em sua mente, todos os traços comportamentais utilizados por seu namorado quando quer provocar, despertar instintos primitivos nele. Sherlock o encarava e bebericava seu chá como um felino requerendo ser acariciado e John não ia negar isso a ele.  

            O loiro depositou sua xícara no pires sobre a mesa, levantou-se decidido e parou ao lado da cadeira onde Sherlock estava sentado com sua xícara na mão, o observando mover-se. John tirou diligentemente a peça de porcelana da mão do moreno depositando-a na mesa enquanto o detetive o encarava curioso como quem analisa os efeitos de uma combinação química experimental.

            O rosto do médico estava avermelhado e suas pupilas dilataram, denunciando o que o grande volume em seu baixo ventre gritava: ele estava terrivelmente excitado e bastante decidido a fazer sexo ali mesmo na sala, derrubaria livros e porcelanas no chão, jogaria Sherlock sobre a mesa, arrancaria sua roupa com urgência e o devoraria com vigor até deixá-lo exausto e sem ânimo para grudar nem mais uma anotação na parede. A mão forte do loiro tocou a nuca do namorado agarrando os fios de cabelo anelados no afã de puxá-lo para um primeiro de muitos beijos sedentos, mas a mão longa do detetive o deteve na metade do trajeto.

– Pode entrar, Lestrade. – Sherlock convidou olhando para a porta de acesso do apartamento.

            John virou-se atônito a tempo de ver a porta abrir lentamente e revelar um Lestrade com aspecto cansado e mal dormido.

– Como sabia que eu estava no pé da porta? – o inspetor quis saber enquanto fechava o acesso atrás de si.

– Sua respiração irregular atrás da madeira depois do exercício forçado ao subir as escadas e o cheiro de erva-doce, acusaram sua presença. Da próxima vez, tente aguardar o chão da sua sala na Yard secar antes de entrar nela – o detetive comentou resgatando a xícara sobre a mesa e tomando um gole do conteúdo.

– O que erva-doce e o chão da minha sala têm com isso? – Lestrade parecia confuso.

– Nada. – John falou se movendo rapidamente para o seu lugar na mesa tentando ocultar o mais rápido possível a sua destacada ereção. – Só o fato de que seria bom você trocar o detergente da sua divisão na Scotland Yard, ele está dedurando muita gente para o Sherlock.

 – Que história é essa? – Greg parecia mais confuso ainda.

– Não importa. – Sherlock respondeu depositando a xícara na mesa. – Fale-nos das novidades que o arrastaram tão cedo até aqui, inspetor.  

– Ah, sim,  tenho informações interessantes sobre o caso do “corpo limpo”.

– “Corpo limpo”? Esse foi o nome que deu ao caso? – Sherlock parecia chocado.

– É claro que sim. Tomei como base uma das suas deduções sobre o corpo, você disse que estava limpo, sem sangue em volta, então achei que cairia bem o nome “corpo limpo”. – Lestrade pontuou.

– Meu Deus, a sua criatividade para nomear casos é revoltante! – Sherlock bufou revirando os olhos.

– Quero ver você dar um nome melhor. – Lestrade desafiou-o puxando uma cadeira para sentar-se perto dos dois homens.

– Eu darei e acredite, será um milhão de vezes mais decente que o seu.

– Pelo amor de Deus, meninos, isso está ficando cansativo... – John reclamou esfregando as mãos no rosto. – Por favor, voltem para a idade adulta, temos um assassinato esquisito para desvendar.

– O John tem razão.  Diga-nos inspetor, quais novidades conseguiu sobre o morto. – Sherlock indagou cravando um par de olhos curiosos sobre o homem meio grisalho.

– O homem era vendedor de livros e também proprietário da livraria onde o corpo foi deixado, os documentos na carteira encontrada no seu bolso identificava-o como Oscar Hall – Lestrade afirmou entregando uma pasta parda para Sherlock. – Ocorre que o Sr. Oscar Hall morreu em um acidente de carro em 2010, era solteiro, sem filhos e sem parentes conhecidos.

– Então o homem morto naquela livraria usava uma identidade de uma pessoa falecida? – John perguntou meio surpreso.

– Isso mesmo. – confirmou Greg. – Estamos trabalhando com a hipótese de que o homem fosse um fugitivo da polícia e que foi morto por comparsas em uma clássica queima de arquivo. – Lestrade concluiu sentindo-se muito eficiente.

– Hipótese errada. – Sherlock cortou juntando as mãos abaixo dos lábios carnudos, direcionando os olhos claros para o tumulto de anotações e fotografias grudadas em um painel improvisado na parede acima do sofá – Ele não era um fugitivo. – falou se erguendo da cadeira, indo em direção ao painel.   

– Não era? – Greg perguntou entre frustrado e surpreso. – pode me explicar por que acha isso?

– Muito simples, durante a madrugada eu consegui reconstituir os movimentos do vendedor de livros nas últimas três semanas antes da morte dele. – disse apontando algumas anotações na parede.

– Como? – Lestrade parecia impressionado, pois não havia câmeras nas imediações do lugar onde o corpo foi encontrado e os vizinhos afirmaram não ter visto nada e muito menos saber da rotina do falecido.

– Moradores de rua, meu caro, eles estão em toda parte, veem tudo e todos e nada e ninguém os vê. Quando me levantei de perto do corpo ontem, mandei uma mensagem de texto para todos os que perabulam num raio de quinze quadras do prédio onde encontramos o cadáver, forneci a foto do homem e pedi que relatassem com a maior riqueza de detalhes possível a rotina dele nas últimas semanas.

– Nossa! – Lestrade disse impressionado e boquiaberto.

– Observem, – o moreno apontou os papéis na parede. – nos últimos dias ele visitou regularmente uma cabine telefônica a três quadras da própria residência, sempre às treze horas e não gastava mais do que cinco minutos em cada ligação. Mas a primeira pergunta que surge aí é: por que usar um telefone público ao invés do celular?

– É, boa pergunta. – Greg pontuou.

– Muito simples, o telefone celular é um verdadeiro farol denunciando cada movimento de quem o utiliza, traçando um mapa completo dos lugares por onde passou e onde permaneceu. Se você quer esconder sua localização exata, não faça ligações através do celular, possíveis interceptações das chamadas poderiam captar a linha e descobri-lo. – Sherlock respondeu.

– Ok, continue. – Lestrade incentivou.

– Certo. Agora vem outra pergunta: por que andar três quarteirões para usar um telefone público se há vários outros em perfeito uso perto da livraria? – Sherlock destacou.

– Não sei, talvez gostasse de caminhar. – John arriscou, olhando de Lestrade para Sherlock.

– O que faz você atender um telefonema imediatamente ao invés de ficar olhando para o visor ponderando quem é se vai atender? – o detetive indagou olhando incisivamente para o médico.

– Uhm... Bem...

– Vamos! Pense! – Sherlock incentivou.

– Um número conhecido? – John respondeu.

– Isso! Não só um número conhecido, mas ansiosamente aguardado, ele precisava ligar naquele horário e com o número daquela cabine, e por quê? Primeiro: a linha fixa pública é a melhor ferramenta para evitar rastros, e segundo, usar o mesmo aparelho, portanto o mesmo número, em um mesmo horário, servia de protocolo de identificação. Aquele não era um homem fugindo, senhores, era um homem trabalhando! – o detetive concluiu dando uma forte palma no ar com uma expressão satisfeita no rosto.

– Ainda estou perdido... que tipo de trabalho é esse?– Greg perguntou muito confuso e achando que dessa vez Sherlock havia viajado muito nas deduções.

– Eu também estou meio confuso. – Disse John encarando o moreno.

– Oh! Como são lentos! – Sherlock grunhiu passando ambas as mãos no rosto para depois sentenciar. – Serviço secreto! Será que não conseguem ver? Ele era um agente secreto, um espião!

            Lestrade e John o encaravam em silêncio abismado, até que o médico resolveu falar.

–  Então... o vendedor de livros era um agente secreto e foi morto por que sabia de alguma coisa que não devia?

– Não... – o detetive respondeu pondo-se a andar de um lado para o outro na sala. – algo me diz que ele estava preservando algo.

– Informação? – Lestrade indagou.

– Talvez. – Sherlock respondeu quase num sussurro dando claro sinal de que sua consciência estava deslizando para os corredores do seu palácio metal.

– Tem alguma ideia do que possa ser? – John quis saber.

– Ainda não, mas algo me diz que saber para onde o vendedor de livros foi no dia em que  foi morto, nos dará a resposta para essa e outras perguntas.

 – Certo, temos um problema então. – Lestrade reclamou exasperado. – Ninguém sabe para onde ele foi e nem de onde trouxeram o corpo no meio da noite.

 – Eu já resolvi esse problema. – Sherlock revelou olhando para o inspetor com a expressão de quem comunica que o dia amanheceu.

– Como? – Lestrade arregalou os olhos, impressionado.

            John também estava surpreso e olhava para o companheiro num claro incentivo para que desse início ao que o detetive estava ansioso por começar: a explicação de como ele descobriu para onde o falso Sr. Hall foi no dia em que morreu.

– O pólen no tecido da calça e a terra no sapato do morto me contaram onde ele esteve e a temperatura do cadáver me confirmou a localização. – disse caminhando na direção da sua poltrona para acomodar-se nela, pondo as mãos unidas na frente dos lábios.

– Dá para ser mais claro? – o inspetor perguntou tendo a impressão de que tentava embarcar num jatinho em movimento.

– Posso. – Sherlock retrucou parecendo apreciar o momento de apresentar suas deduções. – Eu passei a madrugada examinando e fazendo testes com a terra preta encontrada no sapato e o pólen fixo na calça da vítima. O resultado foi curioso. – disse fazendo uma pausa como se mergulhasse rapidamente em seu palácio mental visualizando alguma coisa.

– Curioso como? – John perguntou forçando o detetive a emergir do seu palácio mental e prosseguir com a explicação.

– Trombeta de anjo! – o moreno respondeu com um riso de canto.

– O quê? – John e Lestrade perguntaram em uníssono não vendo sentido algum na declaração.

– O pólen, era de uma flor conhecida por trombeta de anjo. – o detetive elucidou.

– O quê de tão revelador tem isso? – o inspetor quis saber.

– Tem tudo! – Sherlock respondeu com ar ofendido. – Essa flor é como o lendário canto das sereias, inspetor, a beleza camufla sua capacidade letal. – disse se levantando e pondo-se a andar de um lado para outro na sala.

– Mas vários jardins em Londres devem ter essa planta, ou estou enganado? – Lestrade insistiu tentando ver alguma real possibilidade de que Sherlock realmente pudesse ter descoberto o lugar onde a vítima esteve antes de morrer.

– Está coberto de razão, inspetor, apesar de não ser muito comum, essa planta pode ser encontrada em alguns jardins espalhados pela Inglaterra, mas a coleção de venenos orgânicos compactados na terra preta do sapato do morto, não poderia pertencer a qualquer jardim em toda a Grã Bretanha. – Sherlock finalizou parecendo animado com o seu raciocínio.

– O que você descobriu, Sherlock? – o olhar de curiosidade que John lançava ao detetive parecia querer abrir um buraco no crânio do moreno.

– Descobri que o solo onde o vendedor de livros pisou antes de morrer continha duas dezenas e meia de compostos vegetais venenosos e, onde em toda a Inglaterra, temos reunidas tantas espécies de plantas venenosas abertas à visitação do público?

            John e Lestrade pareciam perdidos tentando buscar na memória alguma informação válida para responder aquela pergunta que para Sherlock parecia ser muito simples de responder.

– Ah, por favor, parem de me olhar como se a resposta fosse difícil. – Sherlock reclamou torcendo uma careta. – Estou me referindo ao The Poison Garden  na cidade de Alnwick em Northumberland! – respondeu como quem dá o resultado da soma de dois mais dois.

– Eu já ouvi falar... – disse John recobrando alguma lembrança vaga soterrada por baixo de muitos escombros de informação velha. – Não é o famoso jardim venenoso da Condessa Jane Percy? Mas isso fica a quinhentos quilômetros de Londres, como tem tanta certeza de que o vendedor de livros foi para o jardim venenoso?

– A temperatura do corpo, John, ela me deu a certeza. Você é médico, sabe que o corpo humano se mantém funcionando através de mecanismos bioquímicos a uma temperatura de 37 graus C°. Quando ocorre o óbito o processo para e a temperatura do corpo arrefece lentamente. Quando eu examinei o corpo pude constatar que estava a pelo menos 32 graus C°, numa sala onde o termômetro na parede ao lado do relógio apontava 25 Cº, a mesma temperatura que se repetiu em várias cidades britânicas, então, aplicando a equação matemática diferencial, não foi difícil chegar à conclusão de que a morte havia ocorrido há um pouco mais de seis horas, não mais que isso, e quanto tempo alguém leva para chegar à Londres partindo da cidade de Alnwinck?  - o detetive indagou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Seis horas... – o médico murmurou abismado.

– Exatamente. Então, juntando o tempo do óbito com a combinação de pólen e vegetação venenosa encontradas no cadáver, mais o tempo de viagem de Alnwinck à Londres, o resultado é: o jardim venenoso. – Finalizou o detetive enquanto encarava o médico e o inspetor que o observavam boquiabertos. – Já disse para pararem de me olhar como se isso fosse algo realmente difícil de se descobrir. – o detetive completou piscando rapidamente meia dúzia de vezes.

– Isso foi fantástico. – John murmurou conseguindo perceber um leve arquear no canto dos lábios do detetive consultor.

– Certo, já sabemos para onde o homem foi, devemos ir até lá o mais rápido possível, as evidência da passagem dele pela propriedade estão se perdendo a cada minuto que ficamos parados aqui. – concluiu Lestrade movendo o corpo no sentido da porta. – Você vem? – o inspetor perguntou parando na soleira vendo que o moreno não havia se movido do meio da sala.

– Claro, enquanto você perde tempo com os pontos burocráticos para vistoria no Poison Garden, eu e o John vamos indo na frente, como você mesmo disse, inspetor: “as evidências estão se perdendo”. – Sherlock respondeu com a sua melhor expressão de bom moço.

– Não quero saber de você disparando na frente com essa investigação, Sherlock, o caso é da Scotland Yard! – Greg reclamou sabendo que era o mesmo que proibir uma criança de furtar doces do pote sobre a mesa. – Anote meu aviso. – completou apontando o indicador na direção do detetive que permanecia com ar inocente.

– Anotado... – Sherlock respondeu.

– Ótimo. – disse Lestrade saindo do apartamento.

– ...e deletado agora. – o detetive completou estalando os dedos acima da cabeça dramatizando o ato de descartar o aviso.

            John sorriu, seu companheiro decididamente conseguia ser tão birrento quanto uma criança proibida de brincar na rua e que pula a janela da sala para desobedecer à proibição, tão logo os adultos dão às costas.

            Sherlock moveu-se no sentido da cozinha, catando alguns apetrechos para análises químicas e depois passou direto para o corredor rumo ao quarto, o homem parecia visivelmente animado com a possibilidade de chegar antes da polícia e poder analisar a área antes que a perícia forense da Yard fizesse o que ele costuma chamar de “destruição de evidências”.

 – Vamos, John! – o moreno falou já dentro do quarto. –  Acho que uma muda de roupa é o suficiente, vamos fazer uma viagem à Alnwinck e visitar o famoso jardim venenoso. Um pouco de turismo é sempre saudável, mesmo que se esteja passeando entre plantas letais. – finalizou dando-lhe uma piscadela marota e abrindo um riso zombeteiro.   

            John suspirou meneando a cabeça negativamente e apressou-se a fazer uma pequena mala, não demoraram mais que quinze minutos e ambos já estavam descendo as escadas do 221B. Sherlock terminava de ajustar seu cachecol por baixo da gola do sobretudo, enquanto John , vestido com um grosso casaco terminava de por as luvas.  Londres ainda estava entrando no inverno, e as chuvas volumosas não raro davam espaço para flocos de neve ao despencar da temperatura, era bom sair prevenido.

            Depois de algumas horas de viagem, o detetive e o médico deram entrada numa pequena pousada próxima ao excêntrico ponto turístico da cidade, jogaram no canto do quarto a reduzida bagagem para uma noite só e rumaram apressados para o local onde o detetive acreditava encontrar a solução para o caso que estava fornecendo adrenalina e diversão para seu cérebro.  

            Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada, John pôde avistar, despontando majestoso, rodeado por amplos gramados verdes, doces planícies e lagos convidativos, a estrutura imponente do castelo de Alnwick que chamava a atenção por seu suntuoso tamanho e arquitetura medieval viva.

            Dentro da vasta propriedade do Castelo de Alnwick, destacava-se feito um buraco no meio de uma folha verde, um enorme portão preto de duas peças, ricamente decorado com réplicas metálicas de trepadeiras e duas caveiras brancas pintadas uma de cada lado do portão, rodeadas com um enfático aviso: “Essas plantas podem matar”. Fundado por Jane Percy, a Duquesa de Northumberland, dama fascinada com o poder mortal que algumas plantas possuem, The Poison Garden revelava-se aos visitantes, um amplo complexo de jardins dedicados exclusivamente ao cultivo de plantas letais ao ser humano, lembrando aos apreciadores, que atrás da beleza e perfume de uma florescência, a morte aguarda sorridente e amorosa e que a diferença entre o remédio e o veneno é a dose. 

            O que Sherlock e John não haviam tomado ciência antes é que, durante o inverno e verão, o jardim era fechado ao público, só ficando aberto na primavera e uma parte do outono.

O detetive não se abateu com a informação, remexeu os bolsos e sacou um objeto fino e metálico, o que disparou um sinal de alerta na mente do médico que assistia os movimentos do companheiro.

– Você não está pensando em invadir, está? – John indagou rezando para a resposta ser milagrosamente negativa.

 – é claro que estou. – Sherlock respondeu encarando o portão como se o desafiasse.

– Você não pode fazer isso, Sherlock.

– Por que não, John?

– Por conta daquilo ali. – o médico respondeu apontando para pequenas câmeras que faziam o monitoramente da entrada. – Se forçar o portão, não terá tempo para ver muita coisa e ainda iremos perder um bom tempo nos explicando na delegacia local.

– Droga! – o detetive resmungou guardando o objeto metálico no bolso, estava tão ansioso para entrar no local que havia deixado passar o inconveniente da possível presença de monitoramento.

– Eu sei que a ideia não agrada você, mas teremos que aguardar o Greg chegar com a autorização para entrar na propriedade. – John concluiu pondo a mão no ombro do namorado que suspirou chateado.

            Os dois afastaram-se do amplo portão de aspecto intimidador. O dia morria com tímidos filetes de sol rasgando as amplas cortinas de nuvem densa no céu. Sherlock caminhava visivelmente emburrado ao lado de John que começou a dedicar os minutos da caminhada de retorno à pousada, para arquitetar maneiras de relaxar o companheiro enquanto aguardavam a chegada de Lestrade no dia seguinte, acreditava que, pelo menos naquele momento, ali, longe quinhentos quilômetros dos problemas de Londres, ninguém iria atrapalhar sua noite de segundas e ardentes intenções com o detetive. Essa dedução deixou o corpo do médico em chamas, Sherlock não lhe escaparia.

Continua...

E então? Estão apreciando o novo mistério? Deixem suas impressões nos comentários, meus amores! 


	3. A boneca de madeira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pessoas amadas do meu coração, eis o terceiro capítulo de "O vendedor de livros", espero que gostem e compartilhem comigo suas impressões de leitura, não se acanhem, Eu ficarei muito feliz com a manifestação de vocês na área de comentários. Boa leitura, pessoal!

 

            A pousada onde Sherlock e John se hospedaram estava relativamente vazia, o inverno e suas temperaturas desanimadoras, reduziu drasticamente a quantidade de turistas que visitavam a região para ver o Castelo de Alnwick e o jardim venenoso da Condessa de Northumberland. Mesmo com o tempo frio rondando a localidade, o estabelecimento era acolhedor e inspirava-se na arquitetura medieval que despontava em vários cantos da cidade de pouco mais de oito mil habitantes.

            O médico e o detetive jantaram em silêncio e depois se sentaram perto da lareira na sala comum da pousada. Sherlock parecia inquieto como um gato dentro de uma caixa, e fitava incessantemente as chamas bruxuleantes a pouca distância deles.

– Sherlock, acho melhor irmos para o quarto, pegamos seis horas de viagem até aqui, fizemos uma caminhada razoável de ida e volta do Poison e ainda não descansamos. Meu corpo está quebrado e você também não parece bem. – John pontuou levantando-se e fazendo um gesto para que o homem viesse com ele.

– Não quero dormir agora, John. – Sherlock respondeu sem deixar de encarar a lareira.

– E quem disse que eu quero que durma agora? – John perguntou deixando uma clara sugestão de suas intenções nada inocentes se destacar em sua voz.

            Sherlock desviou brevemente sua atenção das chamas e cravou seus olhos de supernova em John, lendo as intenções claras do loiro e por fim afirmou de forma seca:

– Não estou com ânimo para esse tipo de coisa, Watson. Tome um banho frio e vá dormir.

            John não precisou de um banho frio, aquela resposta foi mais do que suficiente para congelar seu corpo. O médico ainda perdeu alguns segundos encarando o moreno sem acreditar que estava sendo dispensado de forma tão ríspida. Quando a mente do loiro assimilou a dura rejeição, suas pernas moveram-no para longe do namorado como um recurso urgente para manter a própria dignidade.

            O médico abriu a porta do quarto com notória impaciência e a fechou com mais força do que seria necessário, caminhou rápido para a janela e abriu a vidraça, recebendo no peito uma afiada lufada de brisa gelada. O homem respirou fundo sentindo o ar gelado penetrar suas vias aéreas como se fossem estiletes fazendo seus pulmões pesarem. Olhou a propriedade em volta e observou tímidos flocos de neve flutuar na brisa que invadia o quarto abraçando-o e adormecendo sua epiderme protegida apenas por uma camisa de lã.

            John fechou a janela e esfregou os braços, não queria candidatar-se a uma pneumonia. Olhou para a cama e sentiu uma ponta de decepção arder em seu peito, ele havia feito questão de pedir um quarto com cama de casal para poder ter um bom momento com Sherlock durante aquela rápida viagem motivada pelo trabalho do namorado. Mas, para seu grande desgosto, seus planos foram soprados para bem longe e desfizeram-se feito fumaça na ventania.

            Disposto a não se deixar amargurar pela completa insensibilidade de Sherlock, John trocou de roupa, colocou um pijama quente e confortável e se enfiou nas grossas cobertas da ampla cama de casal que deixou de ser palco da concretização dos planos tórridos de sexo escaldante que o médico tinha para com seu namorado que certamente estava perambulando por algum dos muitos corredores do seu palácio mental nesse momento.  

John precisava entender que resolver casos era como respirar para o detetive, o loiro não poderia privá-lo do ar que respirava, quando Sherlock se envolve na investigação de um caso, todo o resto se torna secundário. E John não queria admitir, mas, algo arranhava lá no fundo da sua mente, rosnando que ele, John Watson, era algo secundário para Sherlock agora e isso deixava o médico profundamente infeliz.

Demorou um pouco, mas John conseguiu dormir. Quando despertou na manhã seguinte, olhou para o lado na cama e percebeu que havia dormido sozinho e isso o deixou decepcionado, tinha esperanças de que Sherlock fosse dar uma trégua ao próprio cérebro e ir se deitar ao seu lado doando ao menos o calor do seu corpo para o companheiro, mas nem isso.

Suspirando pesadamente, o médico deslizou dos lençóis, escovou os dentes, tomou um banho morno, trocou de roupa e foi tomar café. Olhou atentamente os poucos ocupantes das mesas dispostas no restaurante e não encontrou Sherlock. Ainda era muito cedo para Lestrade já ter chegado com a equipe da Yard, o moreno devia estar pela redondeza, certamente tentando obter alguma informação válida de algum morador local a cerca da visita do vendedor de livros à cidade.

Depois de fazer o desjejum, John resolveu andar um pouco em volta da pousada, no dia anterior eles havia chegado ao final da tarde e ele não pôde dar uma olhada nos arredores, quem sabe até podia conseguir extrair alguma coisa interessante conversando com os locais. Duas pessoas fazendo perguntas poderia dar melhor resultado.

O médico fez uma boa caminhada pelas proximidades da pousada, apreciando o aspecto pitoresco e o clima que havia amanhecido menos frio apesar do céu ainda manter-se nublado. Puxou conversa com algumas pessoas que lhe davam atenção achando tratar-se de um turista perdido querendo achar um amigo. John dava as características do falecido vendedor de livros e perguntava se as pessoas o haviam visto por ali há dois dias.

A grande maioria balançava negativamente a cabeça e lamentava não poder ajudar, mas uma garota loira, sorridente de olhos verdes afirmou que sim, havia visto alguém com aquelas características entrar numa lojinha de bonecas há três quadras dali e depois ir para o Poison Garden, como a maioria dos turistas costumam fazer. Mas ela acreditava que o homem dera viagem perdida, pois o lugar fica fechado à visitação no inverno.  

John considerou aquela informação bastante relevante. O que um espião queria numa loja de bonecas antes de ir a um suposto encontro com os assassinos?

– Nossa, sua informação vai me ajudar bastante, muito obrigado! – John agradeceu sorridente.

– Foi um grande prazer ajudar. – a moça respondeu com um grande e bonito sorriso. – Você vai ficar por quanto tempo na cidade?

– Acho que só mais algumas horas. Acredito que vou conseguir o paradeiro do meu amigo bem rápido, voltarei hoje para Londres.

– Que pena. – a moça disse sem desfazer o sorriso simpático. – eu poderia mostrar a cidade para você, tem lugares maravilhosos em Alnwick.

            John não teve tempo de dizer qualquer coisa a respeito do comentário da jovem loira, pois uma voz grave e carregada de sarcasmo despontou às costas do médico.

– Eu tenho certeza disso, senhorita, mas como meu companheiro falou, não ficaremos tempo suficiente para fazer turismo. – Sherlock encarava a moça como um lobo defendendo território.

            A jovem que havia ficado séria de espanto com a intrusão, deu um riso amarelo e acenou para John, tratando de se afastar o mais rápido possível.

– Você não precisava ter tratado a menina desse jeito, Sherlock. – John reclamou pondo-se a caminhar de forma meio militar, deixando Sherlock para trás.

– Ela estava dando em cima de você. – Sherlock rebateu tentando acompanhar a marcha do médico.

– Ela só estava sendo gentil, sabe o que é isso? – John indagou sentindo a amargura da rejeição da noite anterior roer suas entranhas.

– Você está chateado comigo. – Sherlock constatou logo atrás dele, pois John estava andando muito rápido e os dois já estavam nas imediações de uma velha ruína do que antes fora uma capela gótica.

– Bela dedução, Sherlock! – o médico exclamou sem parar de andar e sem se voltar para trás, permitindo-se apenas ouvir os passos do detetive se aproximando rapidamente dele.

            Sherlock o agarrou pelo braço, empurrou e o prensou na parede mais próxima dos dois. John não teve tempo de formular qualquer pergunta, sua boca foi atacada pelos volumosos lábios do detetive que segurava seu rosto com ambas as mãos impedindo que buscasse romper o contato. O médico sentiu sua boca ser forçada a dar passagem à língua do moreno que tomou posse do interior, lambendo e sugando cada mínimo canto, deixando-o tonto e sem ar enquanto sentia o longo corpo do detetive  esfregar-se no seu corpo como uma serpente, acendendo brasas em cada um dos seus músculos, fazendo-o buscar equilíbrio cravando as unhas entre os velhos tijolos da parede em ruína , tamanho o impacto de sensações que aquele beijo lhe causava.

Quando pensou que ia ter um leve apagão de consciência por conta do engolfo de estímulos que estava recebendo, John sentiu o detetive romper o beijo voraz para olhar fundo em seus olhos embaçados pela onda de magma que bagunçou por alguns instantes a sua lucidez.

– Me desculpe por ontem. – o detetive falou em voz grave.  

            Sherlock estava levemente corado e os lábios estavam inchados pela força de sucção que empregaram na boca do companheiro.

– Tudo bem... – John falou buscando equilibrar melhor o corpo para poder deixar o apoio da parede. – O caso é mais importante para você agora, eu entendo. – o médico destacou encarando-o.

– Não, John. Você é mais importante.

            O médico ficou estático observando o detetive que o encarava sério enfatizando a sinceridade da sua declaração. Por alguns segundos, John achou que havia escutado errado, mas não, Sherlock havia dito de forma clara e inequívoca, não poderia pairar qualquer dúvida quanto ao que foi dito. O certo foi que, ouvir da boca do companheiro que ele, John Watson, não fazia parte das coisas a se deixar em segundo plano, fez uma manhã primaveril estourar em seu peito. John teria pulado em Sherlock e começado uma nova sessão de beijos e o puxado para um canto reservado das ruínas para fazer tudo o que não pôde na noite anterior no quarto da pousada, se alguém não tivesse espetado a colorida bolha de contentamento que os rodeava.

– Ah! Aí estão vocês dois! – Lestrade se aproximava a passos rápidos. – Então, estavam me esperando para entrar na propriedade? – Lestrade parecia se divertir muito com essa constatação. – Não puderam entrar sem um mandado, não é? Sim, eu fiquei sabendo pelo porteiro do Poison. Regras, Sherlock, elas são feitas para organizar as coisas e devem ser obedecidas. – o inspetor disse sacudindo um papel na frente do detetive.

– Discordo. A maioria das regras foram feitas para atrasar as coisas e devem ser quebradas quando atrapalham. – o detetive respondeu com azedume na voz.

– Você é terrível. – Lestrade retrucou meneando a cabeça. – Vamos, os portões do jardim já foram abertos.

            O detetive e o médico seguiram o inspetor rumo ao Poison Garden. Quando chegaram ao local, Sherlock verificou com certo desgosto que a equipe de peritos da Scotland Yard já estava no local, mas o detetive não perdeu tempo, avançou impávido por entre os canteiros letais e verdejantes como se passeasse por entre inofensivas margaridas do campo. John o seguia encarando cada planta como se a qualquer momento um arbusto fosse arrancar sua perna fora.

            Muitas das plantas cultivadas naquele ambiente possuíam placas alertando não ser recomendado se aproximar, tocar ou respirar muito fundo perto delas, o resultado poderia ser muito doloroso e funesto. Algumas até ganhavam um adorno bem peculiar que acentuava o aspecto perigoso dos arbustos: gaiolas de ferro. Certas variedades de plantas estavam literalmente aprisionadas em jaulas onde se lia instruções para que ninguém tentasse tocá-las.

            Sherlock afundava entre as plantas procurando algo em particular, rodava e olhava em todas as direções e John podia garantir que o moreno também tentava farejar o cheiro de algo e esse pensamento alarmou o médico.

– Sherlock, não é bom você respirar muito profundamente perto dessas plantas.

– Eu preciso captar o cheiro, John. – o detetive retrucou.

– Cheiro de quê?

– Trombetas de anjo!

– Ah, a flor. E como é o cheiro, com que se parece?

– O perfume é amargo e travoso, lembra amônia e iodo, o morto esteve parado por tempo razoável perto de um arbusto de trombetas de anjo, tempo suficiente para ter suas roupas impregnadas pelo pólen. Devemos encontrar a região do jardim onde elas são cultivadas. – Sherlock finalizou sem parar de avançar entre os canteiros.

            John tinha feito a sua pesquisa durante a viagem, sabia qual era o aspecto da flor que o moreno procurava, então pôs-se a ajudá-lo, mas não muito confiante em usar o olfato na busca. Não demorou muito para o detetive disparar para mais fundo no jardim sendo seguido pelo médico que pôde divisar a poucos metros uma robusta moita pontilhada de flores brancas no formato de trombetas.

– Aqui estão elas! – Sherlock exclamou satisfeito pondo-se a vasculhar o chão próximo à planta.

– Está procurando vestígio de sangue? – John quis saber.

– Não, o solo escuro já deve ter bebido tudo.

– Então o que está procurando, não pode ser pegadas, não é?

– Claro que não, John, sua criatividade não está muito boa hoje. – o moreno disse se agachando e revirando com cuidado o solo com as mãos protegidas pelas luvas pretas de inverno.

– Então o que é? Me deixe ajudar! – pediu John meio impaciente.

– Achei! – Sherlock exclamou levantando-se animado e erguendo um pequeno objeto diante dos olhos.

– Um botão? – o médico parecia não entender a importância daquele minúsculo objeto e nem por que Sherlock o estava procurando.

– Sim, John, mas não é qualquer botão, olhe bem! Esse é o botão desprendido da camisa do falso Sr. Hall no momento em que levou o golpe no peito, observe. – o detetive aproximou o objeto às vistas do médico. – Mesmo tamanho, mesma cor e mesmo modelo e possui um arranhão feito à lâmina, certamente a mesma lâmina que feriu o vendedor de livros, fazendo o botão se desprender.

            Sim, John lembrou-se agora da noite em que foram ver o corpo, Sherlock havia se referido à falta de um botão na camisa do falecido, mas encontrar aquela minúscula evidência agora o deixou bastante impressionado.

– Esse botão é a confirmação de que esse foi o local exato do encontro de Oscar Hall com outras duas pessoas. – concluiu o detetive.

– Ok, mas está se esquecendo que esse lugar fecha no inverno, ninguém entra a não ser que seja funcionário ou administrador da propriedade. – John ponderou.

– Você deixou de citar a terceira categoria de pessoas que poderiam entrar sem precisar de burocracia legal, John.

– Que categoria?

– Conhecidos.

– O quê?

– Pessoas conhecidas. Hall conhecia alguém que podia acessar livremente esse lugar, alguém que trabalha aqui, esse alguém permitiu sua entrada e eu diria mais... – o detetive inalou como se buscasse oxigenar bem o cérebro antes de seguir seu raciocínio. – A pessoa que o deixou entrar estava esperando por ele.

– Está supondo que Hall foi morto por um funcionário do Poison? – o médico parecia impressionado com essa ideia.

– Um, não. Dois! – o detetive respondeu entusiasmado. – Vamos, John! Temos pessoas a entrevistar. – chamou disparando por entre os canteiros de plantas venenosas fazendo John ter que trotar atrás dele.

            Mais ao centro da propriedade, havia um pequeno complexo de salas onde funcionava o centro administrativo do lugar e onde funcionários e pesquisadores se reuniam durante a rotina de cuidados e conservação do Poison. Lestrade já estava inquirindo a quinta pessoa quando Sherlock se interpôs entre ele e um jardineiro baixo, grisalho e de meia idade.

– Quais funcionários estiveram no canteiro das trombetas de anjo há dois dias no final da tarde? – o detetive perguntou num fôlego só ao funcionário.

            O homem de meia idade encarou assustado aquele homem alto e agitado que havia cortado sua conversa com o policial, depois de verificar que o inspetor não iria intervir na intromissão, respondeu:

– A ala das trombetas de anjo era responsabilidade de Finley Jones e de Samuel Green.

– “Era”? Tempo passado? Como assim “era”? – o detetive insistiu.

– “Era”, pois os dois foram embora sem se despedir de ninguém há dois dias. Simplesmente arrumaram as coisas e partiram. Trabalhavam aqui há três anos, ótimos jardineiros, chegaram juntos e pegaram o serviço, trabalhavam a terra como poucos, eram espertos, aprendiam tudo muito rápido e até dominavam cinco idiomas, o que ajudava muito na comunicação com os turistas na temporada de visitação, eles tinham um sotaque engraçado, acho que por causa do domínio de outras línguas, nunca tinha conhecido uma dupla de jardineiros tão cultos. Eles eram caras legais. Vou sentir falta dos dois. – o homem pontuou.

            Os olhos de Sherlock brilharam com a gama de novas informações que havia obtido. Agora ele tinha nomes, dois nomes para procurar e algumas características bem suspeitas para analisar.

– O que está fazendo aí parado, Lestrade? – Sherlock perguntou com voz imperativa. –  Não ouviu o que esse homem acabou de contar? Procure dados sobre Finley Jones e Samuel Green, esses dois estiveram batendo um bom papo com o vendedor de livros há dois dias.

– Antes de achar que pode mandar em mim, me explique por que eu tenho que perseguir dois jardineiros? – Lestrade parecia enfezado.

            John ia tentar apaziguar os efeitos nefastos do péssimo temperamento do namorado, quando o moreno se adiantou respondendo a pergunta do inspetor:

– Descartando o fato de que ambos foram embora às pressas no mesmo dia do crime que você investiga nesse momento, temos o fato do pólen na roupa do morto ser precisamente de trombeta de anjo. Oh! Que coincidência! Finley e Samuel são os responsáveis pelo canteiro dessa planta! – o detetive dramatizou de forma jocosa. – E ainda tem isso. – disse mostrando o botão encontrado entre os canteiros. – Esse é o botão faltante na camisa do morto, e onde ele estava? Próximo ao canteiro de trombetas de anjo. Então, inspetor, se essas evidências não são suficientes para fazê-lo sair correndo agora mesmo atrás de informações sobre esses dois, eu não sei mais o que pode movê-lo. – finalizou num fôlego só.  

– Tá... – Lestrade murmurou encarando-o meio abismado para segundos depois mover-se do seu lugar.

            O moreno observou brevemente o inspetor se afastar, então virou-se para John e convidou:

– Vamos, precisamos voltar para Londres, tenho pesquisas a fazer.

– Espera, Sherlock, acho que devemos ir a um outro lugar aqui antes de voltarmos.

            O detetive o olhou curioso incentivando para que se explicasse.

– Hoje, mais cedo, eu estive caminhando pelas redondezas. Conversei com algumas pessoas perguntando se haviam visto alguém com as características do falso Sr. Hall na cidade há dois dias. – John informou.

– E?

– E uma das pessoas com as quais conversei, reconheceu as características e afirmou ter visto o homem visitar uma lojinha de bonecas antes de ir ao Poison Garden. Acho que devemos dar uma olhada nessa loja e saber por que ele sentiu necessidade de visitá-la antes. – o médico concluiu achando melhor evitar dizer que conseguiu a informação com a moça loira, sorridente de olhos verde.

– Excelente, John! Estou orgulhoso de você. – o detetive exclamou dando um rápido beijo na testa do médico. – Você sabe onde fica a loja?

– Sim, eu sei. – John respondeu corado.

            Depois de caminharem por dezoito minutos e vencerem algumas quadras, o médico e o detetive chegaram a um estabelecimento médio, de aspecto rústico e ampla vitrine pontilhada de bonecas dos mais variados modelos, materiais e nacionalidades.

            Ao entrar, um mensageiro dos ventos constituído de lascas de cristais suspensas por fios de náilon, tilintou com abertura da porta dando sinal da entrada dos visitantes. John alongou a vista às prateleiras próximas e pôde perceber que além da variedade de modelos, materiais e nacionalidade, havia bonecas de diversas épocas, não foi difícil deduzir tratar-se de uma loja de bonecas para coleção. Quanto mais antiga e conservada a boneca, mais valiosa e desejada ela é.

            Em segundos os dois foram atendidos por uma simpática senhora de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos negros protegidos por lentes grossas mantidas por larga armação preta.

– Os senhores buscam por uma boneca em específico? – a mulher perguntou solícita.

            Antes que Sherlock assustasse a mulher com uma pergunta direta e total falta de tato com pessoas, John respondeu:

– Ah... não exatamente, eu gostaria de saber sobre um homem que esteve aqui há dois dias...

– Um homem? – a vendedora indagou observando-o de cima a baixo. – Sei... E como ele era?

            Sentindo leve desconforto pela maneira com a qual foi analisado, John respondeu:

– Alto, branco, cabelos liso escuro, estava vestindo calça social preta e uma camisa azul por baixo de um casaco marrom cor de terra, ele esteve aqui, não esteve?

– Bem... essas características não me são estranhas... – murmurou a mulher coçando a ponta do queixo. – Sim! Eu me lembro!

– Conte-nos o que lembra. – Sherlock pediu pregando-lhe o seu ávido olhar curioso.

– Um homem com essas características esteve aqui antes de ontem no final da tarde e comprou uma boneca.

– Que tipo de boneca ele comprou? – o médico insistiu para que a mulher continuasse o relato.

– Uma simpática matrioska camponesa.

– Uma o quê? – John perguntou tentando associar o nome a algo que ele conhecesse.

– Matrioska, John, uma boneca russa de madeira, constituída de uma série de bonecas idênticas encaixadas uma dentro da outra, da maior até a menor, a última peça é a única em material maciço, as demais são ocas para comportar umas as outras. – Sherlock respondeu e depois virou-se para a mulher. – Relate a visita dele com o máximo de detalhes que conseguir, isso é muito importante, senhora.

– Bem, o lote do qual ele se agradou é bem novo, tinha chegado na manhã daquele mesmo dia.  O homem  foi direto para a prateleira das matrioskas recém-chegadas, avaliou cuidadosamente e selecionou uma delas. – a mulher disse apontando a prateleira onde ainda havia várias bonecas idênticas. – depois ele dedicou uns minutos desmontando e avaliando cada uma das réplicas internas do produto, isso é compreensível, às vezes os compradores querem atestar que a matrioska está completa, é uma tristeza descobrir a ausência de uma das peças, é como um ovo de páscoa sem recheio. – a vendedora comentou com ar consternado.

– Oh, imagino... muito triste. – John concordou fazendo um gesto com as mãos para que a mulher continuasse o relato.

– Depois que ele constatou que o produto estava ok, trouxe para o balcão, pediu que embalasse para presente, pagou a boneca e deu um extra para que o presente fosse postado para um endereço em Londres.

– Qual endereço? – Sherlock perguntou sôfrego.

– Eu não lembro com precisão, mas esperem um minuto, eu ainda tenho anotado aqui em algum lugar... – a mulher falou indo em direção ao balcão ao fundo da loja para revirar uma gaveta – Aqui está! – exclamou se aproximando dos dois. – eu não postei no mesmo dia, pois o correio já havia fechado, mas o fiz na manhã do dia seguinte.

            Sherlock pegou o papel e leu não conseguindo disfarçar totalmente um lampejo de surpresa que cortou seus olhos cristalinos, John percebeu e ficou curioso, mas antes que pudesse perguntar o que estava no papel, o detetive perguntou para a mulher:

– Em que categoria de postagem colocou a encomenda?

– Prioritária, o homem disse que precisava que ela chegasse o mais rápido possível no endereço, acho que devia ser para presente de aniversário. – ela respondeu com uma ponta de confidência na voz. – Creio que deva chegar ao local amanhã mais ou menos nesse horário, espero que a pessoa goste, é uma linda peça.

– Tenho certeza que sim. – Sherlock respondeu fazendo uma breve referência de despedida na direção da senhora e fez um gesto para John segui-lo para fora da loja.

            John cumprimentou a vendedora e acompanhou o detetive que caminhava de modo acelerado como se pretendesse chegar à Londres a pé.

– Ei, Sherlock! Por que essa pressa toda? – John perguntou trotando atrás do detetive.

– Por causa disso, John. – o homem parou e virou de frente para o médico esticando-lhe o pedaço de papel.

            Depois de alguns segundos identificando os dados na pequena folha de papel, John arregalou os olhos e olhou para Sherlock como se procurasse algum sentido naquilo que estava lendo. O detetive riu da cara de confusão que o companheiro ostentava, depois girou nos calcanhares e continuou a andar apressado com movimentos notoriamente animados. O caso parecia estar bem perto de ser resolvido.

 

Continua...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então meus amores? Gostaram? Me deixem saber o que estão achando, tudo bem? Me façam feliz, manifestem-se, eu amo a manifestação de vocês na área de comentários, me estimula muito. Beijos!


	4. Alguns pares de olhos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opa! Eis o quarto capítulo quentinho chegando para se agregar à rotina de leitura de vocês, pessoas amadas! Boa leitura e não esqueçam de alimentar a alma da Alma com comentários!

 

            Sherlock não quis conversar durante toda a viagem de Alnwick para Londres, recolheu-se para seu palácio mental e deixou um curioso e emburrado John aguardando o momento em que o moreno finalmente iria tentar por algum sentido no rumo daquele caso.

            Ao chegarem no 221B, no começo da noite, o detetive puxou o cachecol do pescoço, removeu o sobretudo e o paletó pendurando-os de qualquer jeito no encosto de uma cadeira, depois jogou-se na sua poltrona e dedicou-se a digitar coisas no teclado do seu celular.

– Ok. – disse John se jogando na sua poltrona em frente ao detetive. – Vai querer arrastar o mistério por mais algumas horas ou vai me contar o que está pensado sobre o endereço para o qual a boneca foi postada?

– Me dê mais alguns minutos, John. – Sherlock pediu sem desgrudar os olhos da tela do celular.

– Maravilha, não bastasse seis horas de silêncio de Alnwick até aqui e eu ainda tenho que te dar mais alguns minutos. – John reclamou se levantando. – Quando decidir que vai parar de me matar de curiosidade avisa, ok?

            O médico foi para a cozinha e pôs a chaleira para esquentar água para um chá, ele estava necessitando de um com urgência. Seus músculos estavam doloridos da viagem, sentia-se estafado e precisava tomar um banho e se jogar na cama, seria ótimo pegar uma boa noite de sono. Quando entrou de férias do seu trabalho, imaginou que poderia empregar os dias livres em bons momentos ao lado de Sherlock, mas sua ilusão não durou um dia, na noite do seu recesso o moreno foi eficientemente arrancado dos seus braços para correr atrás de assassinos... Mais do que nunca, John achava que o mundo era injusto com ele.

– Dois torrões de açúcar no meu, por favor. – o detetive pediu.

            John virou segurando a chaleira quente e percebeu que Sherlock estava sentado numa das cadeiras da mesa da cozinha há pelo menos cinco minutos o observando feito um gato orgulhoso esperando uma tigela de leite.

            O médico meneou a cabeça positivamente e preparou uma xícara de chá para Sherlock com os dois torrões de açúcar solicitados. Em seguida preparou o seu, com um terço de leite e um torrão e meio de açúcar e sentou para apreciar sua bebida quente que naquela noite fria, funcionava como um abraço aveludado nos seus músculos cansados.

– Ele não queria ser visto com a matrioska durante o encontro, por isso mandou a boneca para o próprio endereço, pretendia recebê-la quando chegasse. – Sherlock comentou depois de provar o chá.

– É mesmo? Mas isso soa estranho, não?  – John perguntou franzindo o cenho. – Por que não levar o pacote para o encontro?  Por que pagar para a boneca ser enviada para o próprio endereço em Londres? Se não queria levá-la para o encontro, não podia simplesmente deixar o produto pago na loja e pegar o pacote depois e voltar com ele?

– Eu estive pensando nisso essas últimas horas e só pude chegar a uma conclusão viável. – Sherlock declarou bebendo mais do seu chá.

– Qual?

– Ele não confiava nas pessoas com as quais se encontrou no dia em que morreu. Não eram amigos, estavam tratando de negócios e negócios bem obscuros devo frisar. O vendedor de livros achava que podia ser seguido. Por alguma razão acreditava que não devia ser visto portando o brinquedo antes e nem depois do encontro. Queria protegê-lo.

– É, pode ser, mas agora como vamos saber por que o vendedor de livros quis proteger um brinquedo de madeira? – John comentou bebericando seu chá.

– Entrei em contato por meio de mensagens com um funcionário dos correios e passei as especificações do pacote para que o localize para mim.

– O quê? Você está usando um funcionário dos correios para interceptar e desviar uma encomenda? – John quase engasgou com o chá.

– Ele me deve um favor, está muito feliz em poder me ajudar no caso. Vamos, John, você não fica feliz pela felicidade dos outros? – Sherlock perguntou encarando-o com uma expressão estilo “você é tão mau assim?”.

– Claro que fico feliz, mas isso é crime, sabia?

– Mero detalhe insignificante, o destinatário não está mais vivo e estamos evitando que a encomenda caia em mãos de um grupo cuja intenção pode não ser das melhores, veja por esse ângulo. – Sherlock comentou sorvendo mais do seu chá, fazendo uma expressão de bom moço.

            John balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto ia até a geladeira pegar pão integral e geleia de morango para acompanhar a bebida, aproveitou e induziu Sherlock a comer algumas fatias, aquele corpo enorme precisava manter uma reserva razoável  de carboidrato e glicose, a comida que ingeriram durante a viagem não era nutritiva o suficiente e o médico não queria que o detetive entrasse numa crise de anemia e má nutrição.

            Depois do lanche, John juntou as louças e levou para a pia, não estava com ânimo para lavá-las, portanto, as deixou de molho, no dia seguinte daria um jeito naquilo. Quando virou para a mesa da cozinha, percebeu que Sherlock havia voltado para a poltrona perto da lareira, pronto para entrar em introspecção novamente.

– Negativo, Sherlock. – o médico disse indo até o detetive puxando-o pelo braço. – Você vai dormir! Uma boa noite de sono ajudará seu cérebro, pode acreditar nisso, eu sou médico.

– Mas, John...

– Sem “mas”, anda. – ordenou puxando-o com mais ênfase.

            Sherlock não relutou, levantou-se e se deixou guiar até o quarto que compartilhava com John.

– Eu vou tomar um banho antes de me deitar, e você trate de por um pijama bem confortável para descansar, está me ouvindo?

            O moreno balançou afirmativamente a cabeça enquanto desabotoava a camisa, pronto para obedecer. John riu e foi satisfeito para o banheiro, tirou a roupa sentindo o ar frio invernal espetar seu corpo nu o fazendo correr desesperado para dentro do box de vidro dentro do banheiro, jogando-se debaixo do chuveiro e recebendo uma deliciosa massagem da água morda após abrir a válvula metálica.

            John permaneceu uns bons minutos parado debaixo da corrente de água morna, sentindo uma paz sedosa penetrar sua alma transportando-o para dias dourados de verão em algum parque arbóreo de Londres onde planejava sentar no tapete verde do gramado com Sherlock ao seu lado.

            Como que invocado pelos pensamentos do loiro, mãos de dedos longos deslizaram pela lateral do seu corpo, fechando-se possessivas em seu abdômen, para logo em seguida fazê-lo sentir o peito do namorado grudar em suas costas e lábios quentes tocarem o lóbulo da sua orelha direita deixando-o intensamente arrepiado.

– Sherlock... – John murmurou sentido os lábios do moreno deslizarem pela lateral do seu pescoço.

– Eu também preciso de um banho, John.

            O detetive moveu  lentamente o corpo do médico dentro do seu abraço pondo-o de frente para si, dedicando-se a distribuir-lhe beijos abertos nos ombros, no comprimento do pescoço e maxilar, enquanto John alisava e massageava as costas do homem alto que estava comprometido em deixar aquele banho mais quente para os dois.

            Sherlock deslizou seus lábios pela maçã direita do rosto do companheiro e beijou calidamente a têmpora do médico, seguindo caminho pela testa, descendo pela maçã esquerda do rosto bronzeado, para em seguida plantar um beijo curto nos lábios entreabertos do loiro. John não ficou satisfeito com o beijo curto e puxou o moreno pela nuca para um encontro de lábios mais firme e prolongado onde, entre mordidas e sucções, as línguas visitaram-se dando boas vindas uma à outra enquanto os corpos molhados esfregavam-se buscando estimulação em cada mínima extensão de pele úmida.

            Em pouco tempo, junto com o chiado da água despencando do chuveiro sobre os corpos, pôde-se ouvir respirações profundas e entrecortadas que revelavam uma crescente urgência na busca por mais toques e intensificação do contato mútuo. O vapor provocado pelo deslizar da água morna na pele dos amantes, parecia emanar dos próprios namorados que friccionavam e enroscavam-se suspirando debaixo do jato lúgubre, como duas serpentes em perfeita harmonia.

            Sherlock deslizou seus dígitos para trás do corpo do namorado e apertou-lhe com força moderada ambas as nádegas úmidas fazendo-o gemer no meio do beijo que ainda compartilhavam sem pressa de romper. Com as mãos firmes na bunda do loiro, o detetive o  puxou para mais perto de si  apertando-o contra seu quadril, ondulando suas cadeiras fazendo com que as ereções se comprimissem deliciosamente, iniciando uma nova dança em que Sherlock guiava os impactos do quadril do companheiro de encontro ao seu esfregando-se com mais intensidade naquela região, passando ambos a gemer entre beijos debaixo do chuveiro enquanto as ereções recebiam uma delirante intensificação dos seus encontros e esfregões.

            Os minutos se deliciando com a valsa estimulante conduzida por Sherlock, quase fizeram o médico desaperceber o momento em que teve o corpo girando cautelosamente de encontro ao grosso e embaçado vidro do box. O vidro recebeu o contato do corpo ofegante do médico desenhando seu rosto, parte do peito, ombros, mãos e eventuais outras partes do corpo, apoiadas na superfície enevoada, formando uma tela sensual de um amante entregue ao seu parceiro.

            Sherlock distribuiu beijos pelas costas molhadas do namorado, esfregando e comprimindo as mãos pelas laterais do corpo do outro como se buscasse ascender chamas mais altas fazendo John murmurar e gemer apreciativamente ante a massagem excitante daqueles dedos longos e precisos na arte de excitá-lo.  

            Por alguns segundos John abriu os olhos de encontro ao vidro úmido após sentir-se abandonado pelo contato das mãos de Sherlock, mas logo em seguida, sentiu um cheiro de sabonete líquido invadir suas narinas e um raio de compreensão deslizou em sua mente inebriada: o detetive estava aplicando o produto no próprio pênis para usá-lo como lubrificante. John fechou novamente os olhos inalando profundamente o perfume do sabonete que a partir de então iria ficar gravado em sua mente junto com a lembrança desse banho a dois.

            Sherlock devolveu o toque de uma das mãos ao corpo do loiro massageando sua cintura com firmeza, enquanto a outra guiava seu falo rijo de encontro a entrada do namorado. John prendeu ligeiramente a respiração ao sentir a glande inchada do companheiro forçar a dilatação do espaço entre suas nádegas. Mordeu os lábios e ofereceu o corpo estimulando o moreno a seguir penetrando o membro duro e quente que aceitou o incentivo e seguiu abrindo caminho entre a abertura apertada, dilatando o trajeto até se enterrar por completo dentro do médico.

            Ao sentir o toque quente dos testículos do detetive em suas nádegas, John ofegou liberando a respiração que havia segurado enquanto era invadido centímetro a centímetro. O ardor da invasão irradiava ao longo das paredes retais até a borda da entrada que comprimia a circunferência farta da base do pênis do moreno fazendo-o liberar um gemido abafado. No instante seguinte, John sentiu os braços de Sherlock envolvê-lo, alisando lentamente sua barriga e peito, colando-se às suas costas para distribuir pequenos beijos cálidos em seu ombro, pescoço e orelha, numa clara tentativa de relaxá-lo.

            Em poucos segundos, o médico derreteu-se em suspiros e brandos gemidos, totalmente perdido nas carícias do detetive que aproveitou o relaxamento do corpo do parceiro para iniciar os movimentos dentro do loiro. Sua primeira investida foi lenta e com mudanças suaves de ângulo como se procurasse algo. Não demorou muito para que sua exploração meticulosa encontrasse o que buscava. O gemido engasgado que John liberou e o movimento atrapalhado das suas mãos deslizando no vidro na intenção vã de arranhá-lo, fizeram Sherlock ter certeza que havia encontrado o ponto certo no interior do companheiro. Os momentos seguintes foram delirantes para ambos.

Sherlock abraçou firmemente o corpo do médico por trás enquanto entrava e saia de dentro dele, indo o mais fundo possível, apertando sua glande contra a região de intenso prazer no companheiro. John arfava e serpenteava o corpo, contraindo os músculos internos que apertavam e relaxam-se em torno do pênis do homem que estocava sua entrada com ardente e crescente desejo, dedicando-se não só a penetrá-lo com vigor, como também a massagear e apertar os mamilos do loiro que  entregava-se à produção desinibida de gemidos e grunhidos sedentos que reverberavam no box do banheiro unindo-se aos engasgos e gemidos sôfregos do detetive.

John segurou com força as mãos de Sherlock que massageavam seu peito,  sentindo seu corpo se aproximar rapidamente do orgasmo enquanto era prensado repetidamente de encontro ao vidro pela força das investidas do detetive que já havia ultrapassado o nível de consciência dos próprios atos e agora invadia-o de forma instintiva, totalmente guiado pelo desejo libidinoso,  insano e primitivo da libertação orgástica, produzindo sons obscenos de penetração acelerada.

            A forma célere com que o falo túrgido e ensaboado de Sherlock deslizava no reto do companheiro provocou o surgimento de espuma entre as nádegas do médico, essa percepção divertiu o detetive fazendo-o rir entre um grunhido e outro pondo mais pressão sobre a próstata do namorado enquanto aplicava beijos abertos em sua nuca e ombros e intensificava a massagem nos seus mamilos ganhando altos gemidos e balbucios apreciativos em resposta, até senti-lo contrair-se violentamente esguichando seu esperma de encontro ao vidro onde seu membro era espremido impiedosamente pelos movimentos de penetração impostos pelo moreno.

            Respirando pesadamente enquanto o jato leitoso do seu gozo escorria pelo vidro, John forçou-se a ficar de pé, grudado na parede vítrea do banheiro para que Sherlock pudesse terminar também. Percebia que ele estava bem perto, podia deduzir isso por conta dos movimentos irregulares de seus quadris de encontro a suas nádegas, a pressão dos dedos longos em torno do seu corpo e a respiração áspera que o homem liberava em sua nuca molhada.

            Não demorou muito e Sherlock tremeu e mordeu seu ombro, enterrando-se até a base dentro do parceiro, desfazendo-se dentro dele enquanto liberava um alto som gutural seguido de pequenos e mornos grunhidos, dando curtas e irregulares estocadas espumantes no interior do outro, derramando-se em correntes escaldantes até a última onda de líquido seminal que escorreu misturado à espuma de sabonete por entre as pernas trêmulas do médico.

            O detetive sentiu o corpo formigar e parecer extremamente leve pela quase overdose de dopamina que os sexo no chuveiro com seu parceiro, lhe causou. Abraçou  mais forte o corpo do namorado por trás ofertando curtos beijos em seu ombro enquanto sentia a endorfina reequilibrar a ordem funcional dos seus pulmões e pulsos cardíacos engolfados em adrenalina, que sempre parecia querer fazê-los trabalhar como se não houvesse amanhã quando se entregava a esses momentos íntimos com John.

            Depois de se recuperarem do orgasmo, o dois homens se concentraram em terminar o banho entre eventuais trocas de beijos castos e afagos. Minutos depois a larga cama os recebeu e John pôde adormecer lânguido e relaxado com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Sherlock que deslizou para um sono reparador tão logo seus braços envolveram o corpo do companheiro.         

              Na calçada do 221B, engolido pela escuridão daquela noite fria, um vulto escuro parou atento ao número cravado na porta escura de madeira à frente, olhou em volta e atendeu o celular que vibrara dentro do bolso do seu casaco. Algumas palavras foram trocadas, um pedido foi feito por alguém do outro lado da linha, atendendo-o, o vulto escuro afastou-se o suficiente para fotografar a fachada do prédio, depois discou o comando “enviar” e alguém recebeu a fotografia do outro lado. Houve a troca de mais algumas palavras e então o vulto foi embora.

            Alguns pares de olhos observavam o 221B no meio da escuridão de Londres.

Continua...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronto, enfim uma pimentinha nessa fic! (#autora bebe um copo de leite gelado com canela para aliviar os efeitos da pimenta#). Então? Apreciaram? Divertiram-se? Mereço a dedicação de alguns minutos do pós-leitura de vocês para ter acesso ao que vocês sentiram e pensaram? Bem, espero ter conseguido merecer isso, beijos!


	5. Um aviso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, pessoas amadas! Olha o quinto capítulo saindo! Boa leitura meus amores e compartilhem suas impressões comigo.

 

            O ruim de uma chuva iniciar-se no final da madrugada e se arrastar até as primeiras horas do dia era que dificilmente se podia distinguir as horas caso você não tivesse programado o despertador para arrancá-lo da cama mesmo que as cortinas na janela denunciassem a sugestão de um céu completamente escuro enganando os sentidos de quem se obrigasse a abrir os olhos. No entanto, o bom de se estar de férias do trabalho e ter um corpo morno ao seu lado na cama tocando-o por debaixo dos lençóis, era poder apreciar a baixa luz do inverno e a chuva insistente, para prolongar a permanência no colchão sem se importar com o avançar das horas do dia.

            John, mesmo ligeiramente desperto, permaneceu de olhos fechados enquanto sentia a mão de Sherlock afagar seu peito por cima da sua camisa de algodão branco, contraindo a pontinha dos dedos como uma carícia felina solicitando atenção. O longo corpo ao seu lado moveu-se debaixo dos lençóis aproximando-se dele enquanto deslizava os dígitos para sua coxa, apertando-a de modo que foi impossível continuar de olhos fechados.

– Bom dia, John. – Sherlock murmurou beijando sua testa.

– Bom dia, Sherlock. – John respondeu num quase grunhido ao sentir a mão do detetive deslizar para sua virilha. – Amanheceu disposto?

– Amanheci, você não quer? – perguntou parando de acariciar a virilha do médico.

            John o encarou com um sorriso sonolento nos lábios, apreciando a visão de um Sherlock despenteado e amassado com graciosos traços de uma perfeita noite de sono.

– É claro que eu quero. – John respondeu puxando-o para cima do seu corpo.

            Sherlock se acomodou nos braços do parceiro e se deixou afagar brevemente antes de procurar os lábios do homem sob ele. John apreciou a lentidão do beijo morno e macio, ele ainda estava meio sonolento, mas Sherlock parecia haver despertado a pelo menos meia hora antes dele, pois seus movimentos eram mais precisos e firmes.

            Aos poucos o cérebro do loiro foi ficando alerta e suas mãos começaram a traçar carícias mais vigorosas ao longo dos braços e costas de Sherlock que a essa altura já mexia seu corpo lascivamente por cima dele, friccionando peitos, quadris e pernas. As ditas pernas começaram a buscar posições mais prazerosas e John moveu a sua por entre as do companheiro buscando tocar-lhe o membro com sua coxa, sendo muito bem sucedido no ato. Sherlock ronronou apreciativamente movendo o quadril para intensificar a sensação do toque enquanto deslizava uma das mãos para o ponto volumoso na calça de dormir que o médico usava.

            Os dois moviam-se em perfeita sincronia, enroscando e afagando-se um no outro provocando mútua elevação de excitação e gemidos necessitados.

John e Sherlock estavam realizando uma doce caminhada rumo a um ápice glorioso quando o celular do detetive começou a chamar irritantemente ao lado da cama. John grunhiu com frustração antecipada no meio dos beijos que trocava com o detetive, mas para sua surpresa, o moreno continuou a massagear seu membro e a esfregar a própria ereção sobre sua coxa. Admirado, John seguiu beijando o namorado até ser perturbado com o seu próprio celular chamando de forma tão irritante quanto o celular de Sherlock havia chamado.

– Sherlock... – John tentou dizer que poderia ser algo importante.

– Ignore! – Sherlock rosnou acelerando o movimento de sua mão sobre o membro do médico para desviar sua atenção do aparelho.

            John gemeu engasgado com o impacto prazeroso que sofreu mediante a aceleração da masturbação realizada por Sherlock em seu pênis por sobre o tecido de sua calça, de modo que o chamado alternado e insistente dos celulares em torno deles ficou tão distante que parecia estar em outro apartamento.

            O detetive massageava o membro do companheiro com ferocidade e atacava os lábios do médico com uma fome tão desnorteante que fez John gozar rapidamente, molhando o pijama, instantes depois Sherlock convulsionou ejaculando sobre sua coxa, arqueando as costas e mostrando uma expressão enlevada e corada de satisfação,  depois deixou-se deslizar para o lado buscando equilibrar a respiração enquanto os aparelhos telefônicos continuavam a chamar insistente e alternadamente.

            John ainda estava meio tonto pela força do orgasmo matinal, mas obrigou-se a mover a mão pelo criado mudo ao seu lado para atender o celular. Algo em sua mente dizia se tratar da mesma pessoa que tentava contato com Sherlock e que buscava importuná-los alternando ligações para o celular de um e de outro até que um deles atendesse.

 – Alô? – John falou com voz meio grogue.

– Bom dia, Dr. Watson. – uma voz masculina cumprimentou do outro lado da linha.

– Mycroft? – John franziu o cenho meio pasmo.

– Sim, sou eu, poderia passar o aparelho para o meu irmão ao seu lado na cama, por gentileza? Preciso falar com ele. – o homem solicitou.

            John virou-se para Sherlock que já havia levantado da cama e iniciado uma troca rápida de roupa.

– Diga para o meu irmão que é feio pedir para a senhoria de alguém deixá-lo entrar na sala com a chave reserva sem ser convidado pelo dono da casa. – o moreno disse de forma irritada colocando um roupão por cima do pijama cuja calça fora trocada rapidamente por uma peça limpa catada de qualquer jeito de dentro do guarda roupas.

            O médico voltou a por o aparelho no ouvido e ia passar o recado quando foi interrompido pelo Holmes mais velho:

– Eu ouvi, Dr. Watson, não precisa repetir. Diga a ele que estou esperando.

            John ouviu a ligação ser encerrada e limitou-se a ficar sentado na cama tentando inutilmente entender como os Holmes conseguiam deduzir com tanta facilidade e precisão onde e o que cada um fez ou estava fazendo. O médico foi arrancado dos seus pensamentos pelo som da porta do quarto batendo, Sherlock tinha ido se encontrar com o irmão na sala.  

– Olá, caro irmão, como vai? – Mycroft, sentado na poltrona de John, cumprimentou o detetive ao vê-lo surgir na sala de estar.  

– Muito bem até você chegar, Mycroft. Não tinha coisa melhor para fazer tão cedo? – Sherlock reclamou.

– Na verdade, tinha sim, e para seu governo, já são nove e quarenta da manhã. Hora de sair dos lençóis, irmão – Mycroft disse meio zombador.

–  Diga logo o que quer, não veio aqui reclamar do tempo que levo para sair da cama, tenho certeza disso. – Sherlock pediu com ar de enfado enquanto se acomodava em sua poltrona de frente ao irmão.

– Claro que não. – Mycroft respondeu com um sorriso torto. – Estou aqui para avisá-lo de que deve abandonar o caso de Oscar Hall.

– Por quê? Ele trabalhava para o governo britânico? Fazia parte da inteligência externa ou interna? Era um espião amigo ou inimigo? – Sherlock perguntou quase de um fôlego só lhe lançando um intenso olhar curioso.

– Fique fora. – Holmes mais velho falou enfaticamente rebatendo as perguntas.

– Por que eu faria isso?

– Veja bem, Sherlock, a competência para investigar o assunto já saiu das mãos da Scotland Yard, você não precisa continuar. Eles estão fora do caso. A questão agora está com a Agência de Segurança Nacional. – Mycroft informou elevando o queixo.

– Tarde demais, eu já estou envolvido e eu não abandono um caso sem antes resolvê-lo. – Sherlock levantou da poltrona indo até a janela esquerda atrás do seu assento para dar uma olhada na rua destacando o gesto como um claro sinal de que a conversa estava encerrada.

– Faça uma exceção. – Insistiu Mycroft.

– Não quero. – rebateu Sherlock ainda de costas para o irmão.

– Você está pisando em um terreno muito perigoso, Sherlock, recue para o seu próprio bem. – Mycroft advertiu.

– E se eu não quiser recuar? – o detetive perguntou voltando a encarar o irmão.

– Você não durará dois meses, segundo meus cálculos e eu não costumo errar, você sabe disso. – Holmes mais velho respondeu imprimindo severidade em sua voz.

  – Agradeço o alerta, mas dispenso.

            Mycroft respirou fundo e pesadamente demonstrando-se incomodado com a teimosia do irmão, mas moveu-se do seu lugar e abriu a porta para sair, no entanto, antes de retirar-se, encarou o irmão e disse:

  – Pense no quanto a mamãe ficará triste com os efeitos da sua insistência infantil.

– Não tem exercícios extras para fazer hoje, Mycroft? – Sherlock perguntou olhando-o de cima a baixo. – Aliás, você aumentou um quilo.

– Seiscentas gramas, apenas. – corrigiu o outro com uma ponta de irritação.

– Um quilo inteiro, Mycroft. – insistiu o detetive dando um passo na direção do irmão, pronto para irritá-lo ainda mais.

– Cálculo errado!

– Discordo. – Sherlock rebateu.

– Não importa. – Mycroft bufou. – Você foi avisado, irmão, pense bem. – concluiu passando pela porta e fechando-a atrás de si. 

            Depois que a porta bateu, Sherlock voltou a sentar em sua poltrona refletindo sobre o interesse do irmão em mantê-lo longe do caso “do vendedor de livros”, por hora ele podia concluir que as implicações da morte daquele homem abrangiam muito mais do que mera espionagem industrial ou política entre nações. Se o irmão não o quer no rastro dos assassinos do falso Hall, algo muito maior estava por trás e ele não deixaria o jogo quando as jogadas estavam ficando mais altas e excitantes.

– Sherlock, eu acho que você deve ouvir o seu irmão. – John ponderou aparecendo na sala e se acomodando em sua poltrona.

– Você ouviu nossa conversa? – o detetive perguntou franzindo o cenho.

– O suficiente para achar que seu irmão merece ser ouvido. – John respondeu desejoso de que Sherlock reconsiderasse sua posição.

– E deixar o caso? De jeito nenhum, eu não regulo as minhas ações pelo que meu irmão diz. – o detetive rebateu.

– Mas a inteligência britânica já está com o caso, até a Yard está fora dessa história. – John insistiu.

– Desde quando o pessoal do Mycroft mostra capacidade para resolver um caso de forma mais eficiente e mais rápida do que eu? – Sherlock perguntou encarando-o de forma ofendida.

– Ah, entendi! Essa é uma disputa pessoal entre você e seu irmão agora, não é? Vence quem resolver primeiro, certo?

– É mais ou menos isso. – Sherlock respondeu rindo torto.

– Isso é infantil.

– Não, isso é divertido! – o detetive rebateu estalando uma pequena palma no ar.

            Antes que John voltasse a insistir para que Sherlock reconsiderasse sua decisão, ambos ouviram batidas na porta.

– Entre. – Sherlock convidou.

– Olá, rapazes! – Lestrade cumprimentou sacudindo as mãos passando-as no cabelo tentando se livrar do acúmulo de umidade que pegou na calçada por conta da chuva fina que ainda caia.  

– Já fiquei sabendo que vocês não estão mais no caso. – Sherlock se adiantou.

– Oh, as notícias voam. – Lestrade comentou enquanto arrastava uma cadeira para perto dos dois homens sentados perto da lareira apagada. – nunca imaginei que a inteligência britânica iria querer o caso de um morto com identidade falsa, mas parece que tem muito mais nessa história do que pudemos supor.

– Isso é óbvio. O que descobriu sobre os dois jardineiros, Lestrade? – o detetive perguntou deduzindo o motivo da visita.

– O mesmo que eu descobri sobre Oscar Hall. – o inspetor respondeu frustrado.

– O quê? Identidades falsas? – John quis saber.

– Exatamente. Finley Jones morreu em 2011, vítima de pneumonia severa, aos 28 anos e Samuel Green faleceu aos 36, por suicídio em 2012. Ambos solteiros, sem filhos e sem família próxima.

– Temos um padrão! – Sherlock exclamou com o olhar agitado. – não percebem?

            Lestrade e John o olharam mantendo o silêncio revelador de suas respostas negativas à pergunta, fazendo Sherlock prosseguir:

– As pessoas que tiveram suas identidades assumidas pelo vendedor de livros e pelos dois jardineiros, morreram um ano após a outra. Oscar Hall morreu em 2010, Finley Jones em 2011 e Samuel Green em 2012. Tiveram o cuidado de escolher pessoas sem vínculos familiares, identidades perfeitas para serem roubadas e utilizadas sem despertar suspeitas. Isso parece indicar uma ação planejada em torno de algo.

– Como assim? O morto era um vendedor de livros e os outros dois caras eram jardineiros! – o inspetor pontuou.

– Errado, Lestrade. Eles precisavam parecer pessoas comuns, mas estavam na Inglaterra para outro propósito. – o detetive comentou.

– Você está querendo dizer que eles nem eram ingleses? – Lestrade parecia muito admirado com essa ideia.

 – Lembra o que aquele homem nos contou no Poison Garden? – o detetive suscitou. –Os jardineiros dominavam cinco idiomas e possuíam um curioso sotaque ao se comunicarem em inglês, uma das cinco línguas que os dois dominavam era a língua materna, mas obviamente seria impossível para os colegas perceberem, pois não a compreendiam.

– Isso está ficando cada vez mais louco! – Lestrade disse remexendo-se na cadeira.

– Mas e quanto ao padrão que você viu nos anos de morte do verdadeiro Hall, Finley e Samuel? O que pode significar? – John inquiriu.

– Data de entrada no Reino Unido, acho que podemos rastrear os movimentos deles através do ano de morte de cada uma dessas pessoas. Não iam pegar identidades com óbitos muito antigos, queriam algo fresco, pouco enraizado no banco de dados – Sherlock respondeu.

– Acha mesmo que eles andaram fazendo uso frequente dos documentos dessas pessoas ao longo da permanência na Inglaterra? – Lestrade perguntou.

– “Uso frequente”, não, mas o suficiente para parecerem cidadãos comuns e não acionarem o alerta do registro de óbito no banco nacional de dados, sim. – Sherlock destacou pondo as mãos unidas diante dos lábios.

– Então? O que devemos fazer? – o inspetor perguntou.

– Você não está fora do caso, Greg? A Yard perdeu a competência do caso. – John falou antes que Sherlock abrisse a boca.

– Ora, John, não seja estraga prazer. – o moreno disse olhando dele para Lestrade. – Se o inspetor quiser colaborar, nós não rejeitaremos a colaboração.

– Eu quero colaborar extra-oficialmente, não gosto quando me afastam de casos em progresso. – Lestrade disse numa meia reclamação. 

– Pensei que ia agradecer, é menos uma dor de cabeça, não é não? – John argumentou.

– Sim, eu até agradeceria se fosse um caso sem futuro, mas este tinha futuro, estávamos progredindo. – Lestrade justificou.

– Eu estava progredindo, você quis dizer. – Sherlock pontuou.

– Ok, você estava progredindo, mas precisou da Yard e ainda vai precisar, ou estou enganado? – o inspetor inquiriu.

– Não deixa de ser um pouco verdade. – o moreno respondeu meio a contra gosto.

– Então? O que quer que eu faça com esses dados? – Lestrade insistiu.

            Antes do moreno responder, os homens ouviram um o som de uma mensagem cair na caixa de um celular ao longe. John reconheceu o sinal sonoro, era no celular de Sherlock.

– Volto já. – o detetive disse levantando da poltrona, indo em direção ao quarto onde havia deixado o aparelho.

            Com a saída do moreno a sala ficou silenciosa por alguns segundos enquanto o inspetor e o médico permaneciam imersos em suas conjecturas.  Até que Lestrade resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

 – Então? É verdade o que os jornais estão dizendo sobre você e o Sherlock? Vocês estão juntos? Tipo, casal?

– É, isso é verdade. – John respondeu um tanto sem jeito com a inusitada pergunta.

– Certo... – o detetive inspetor falou de forma meio vaga como quem analisava a viabilidade da próxima pergunta, até que finalmente decidiu fazê-la com base na amizade que conseguiu estabelecer com o médico ao longo do tempo. – Também é verdade que o Sherlock tem uma tatuagem na virilha?

– Como é que é? – John quase pulou do assento espantado com a pergunta. – De onde tirou esse absurdo?

– Não me interprete mal, isso estava numa matéria de jornal, fiquei tão espantando com a informação que quis te perguntar, afinal... bem... você é o único, além dele, que pode ver, não é?

– Quanto apostou? – John perguntou encarando-o seriamente.

– O quê? – Lestrade sentiu-se flagrado.

– Não toparia me fazer essa pergunta maluca se não tivesse apostado com alguém. Apostou com o Anderson?

– Droga... – Lestrade resmungou. – Não... foi a Donovan, ela leu isso num tabloide e apostou comigo que aquela especulação era verdadeira, eu apostei cinquenta libras que era falsa.

– Pois bem, já pode ir cobrar dela agora, Sherlock não tem tatuagem alguma no corpo, nem mesmo uma leve cicatriz, a pele é totalmente limpa. Impecável. – falou com vigor na voz.

– O que as comadres estão fofocando na minha ausência? – Sherlock perguntou entrando na sala fazendo o médico e o inspetor se remexerem em seus lugares.

– Nada demais, diga ao Greg o que ele deve fazer com os dados das falsas identidades. – John pediu.

– Claro. – Sherlock disse voltando a sentar-se. – Lestrade mande realizar uma varredura com os números de documentos e nomes da nossa dupla de jardineiros, amplie a busca para um lapso temporal de três anos. Oscar, Finley e Samuel usaram esses nomes para montar uma rotina de britânicos normais, podemos traçar a movimentação deles no país, entender como se comportaram em solo britânico e deduzir onde e como pegá-los.

– Ok, farei isso. Assim que tiver novidades, eu volto. – Lestrade disse levantando-se e indo em direção a porta de saída. – Até mais, rapazes!

            Sozinho na sala com o detetive, John observou Sherlock digitar freneticamente no teclado do seu celular. O médico suspirou profundamente e levantou-se indo em direção a cozinha, iria preparar o café da manhã enquanto o namorado disparava mensagem atrás de mensagem para alguém que só depois se dignaria a contar a ele.

 Apesar da aparente tranquilidade matinal que os rodeava, a visita de Mycroft e seu pedido ao detetive, latejavam na mente do médico como um alerta para manter o máximo de cuidado por ele e por Sherlock.

Continua...

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então? Apreciaram? Curiosos com os motivos e os cálculos do nosso querido Mycroft? Deixem seus comentários.


	6. Mãos invisíveis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pessoas lindas, eis o sexto capítulo cheio de adrenalina para vocês, meus doces! Espero que se divirtam e compartilhem suas impressões comigo. Boa leitura!

            John estava sentado tomando o seu chá matinal quando percebeu o movimento dos passos céleres de Sherlock na sala, em seguida o corpo alto e esguio do  detetive invadiu a cozinha vestindo apressadamente seu sobretudo.

– Vamos, John! – o detetive convidou animado.

– Para onde? – John limitou-se a parar a xícara próxima aos lábios.

– Dar um passeio no St. James’s Park. – o detetive respondeu pegando a xícara de chá que John segurava e  sorveu um gole enquanto encarava com ar inocente o namorado diante dele.

 – Com esse clima horrível? – John ponderou estreitando os olhos.

– Só estou tentando ser romântico. – o detetive respondeu com expressão brincalhona.

– Ah, mas não está mesmo. – John concluiu rindo.

– É, não estou. Na verdade o funcionário dos correios que ficou de localizar o pacote postado em Alnwick para Londres entrou em contato, ele encontrou a encomenda e se encontrará comigo no St. James’s Park para me passar o objeto. Quero que vá comigo. – disse sorvendo o resto de chá que havia na xícara que roubara da mão do médico.

 – Ah, bom. Esse é o Sherlock que eu conheço. – respondeu o médico levantando-se para pegar seu casaco e luvas para frio, seguindo o moreno em seu passeio no meio de um dia de céu fechado e baixa temperatura.

            O trânsito estava tranquilo, a ameaça de neve varria das ruas boa parte das pessoas, favorecendo o percurso dos veículos pelas vias. Em pouco tempo o médico e o detetive chegaram a seu destino no coração de West End, ponto onde surgia amplamente arborizado, cheio de imensos tapetes gramados e grandes lagos espelhados, o St. James’s Park, o mais antigo dos parques reais britânicos, com um de seus acessos plantados bem de frente ao palácio de Buckingham. O St. James’s Park foi um parque de cervos no século XVI e um rico jardim durante o século XVII, até ser remodelado pelo arquiteto John Nash, que imprimiu elegantemente sua marca na reurbanização de Londres no século XIX, tornando aquele ponto um dos mais visitados por nacionais e estrangeiros.

            Quando John e Sherlock chegaram ao parque, a chuva que havia varado a madrugada e se arrastado por boa parte do dia, havia cessado. Os bancos de madeira estavam úmidos e as copas das árvores gotejavam o excesso de precipitação pluviométrica desencorajando o ato de colocar-se debaixo de suas galhas.

            O detetive avançou pelo parque parando no acesso que dava de frente ao palácio real e olhou ansioso para o relógio.

 – Chegamos alguns minutos antes do horário marcado. – o moreno destacou voltando a olhar em volta.

            O lugar estava vazio, o inverno desanimava passeios, de modo que um parque pós chuvas prolongadas era o último lugar a ser procurado para lazer em Londres. Com frio, John esfregou as mãos e soprou ar quente entre elas enquanto Sherlock observava atentamente o parco movimento da rua adiante, tentando distinguir qualquer sinal da pessoa pela qual aguardava.

– Senhor Holmes! – alguém chamou se aproximando a passos apressados.

– Olá! – Sherlock cumprimentou um rapaz moreno que se adiantava de forma animada.

– Eis a sua encomenda, Senhor. – o rapaz esticou na direção do detetive um pacote pardo lotado de selos.

– Obrigado. – o detetive disse recebendo.

– Disponha, eu lhe devo muito. – o rapaz comentou sorrindo. – Bem, eu tenho que me apressar, estou no horário de trabalho! Se precisar de mais alguma coisa, Sr. Holmes, qualquer coisa, é só me dizer! Até mais! – o rapaz despediu-se saindo às pressas.

            John observou o jovem sumir no acesso próximo onde estavam, e não suportando a curiosidade, perguntou:

– O que você fez por ele?

– Provei que ele não tinha participação no desvio de encomendas de alto valor na empresa de entregas para qual ele trabalha. Ele havia sido escolhido como bode expiatório por uma gangue de desvio de cargas. Livrei-o da cadeia e salvei seu emprego. Foi muito simples. – Sherlock respondeu colocando o pacote debaixo do braço, pondo-se em marcha.

Ao saírem do parque, John pediu para que almoçassem em um restaurante no caminho, tendo em vista que já passava do meio dia e não haveria tempo nem ânimo para preparar comida no apartamento, isso seria o mais lógico a fazer. Sherlock não reclamou, apesar de estar ansioso por abrir o pacote pardo em mãos, aceitou comer na rua antes de voltar ao 221B.

O detetive acompanhou John até um restaurante simples perto do St. James’s Park e esperou pacientemente pelos pratos. Ele estava contente com sua encomenda e tamborilava alegremente os dedos longos por sobre o tampo da caixinha repleta de selos postais como uma criança esperando a hora de abrir um presente debaixo da árvore de natal.

            De volta ao apartamento, o detetive removeu o cachecol e o sobretudo, atirando-os de qualquer jeito numa cadeira, sentou-se perto da mesa de leitura e abriu o pacote pardo puxando de dentro dele uma colorida boneca oval feita de madeira. Com ansiedade, o moreno foi desencaixando as réplicas uma de dentro da outra, esperando esbarrar a qualquer momento com o objeto que supunha ter o vendedor de livros escondido dentro do brinquedo. Ele puxou uma, duas, três ... desencaixou todas as peças até chegar à quarta pequena e maciça réplica da matrioska camponesa. E nada. Não havia nada entre as peças, era uma boneca perfeitamente normal.

 – Não pode ser, tem que ter algo errado! – Sherlock exclamou inconformado batendo a palma da mão direita sobre a madeira da mesa.

– A boneca parece totalmente normal... – John comentou observando o detetive reanalisar cada uma das réplicas de madeira voltando a constatar que estava tudo na mais perfeita normalidade.

            A Boneca não possuía nada. Era só um brinquedo simples sem mais nada de especial.    

Sherlock levantou-se da cadeira próxima a mesa de leitura e pôs-se a andar inquieto de um lado para o outro da sala, lábios movendo-se silenciosos, mãos sacudindo e gesticulando em torno da cabeça e uma veia saltando na têmpora esquerda denotando uma avalanche de informações sendo celeremente processadas pela mente do detetive.

John observava atentamente os movimentos agitados do namorado tendo a sensação de que se não fizesse algo para acalmar a o moreno, ele iria entrar em curto a qualquer momento. Então, o médico resolveu agir.

John  se aproximou de Sherlock e o puxou pelo pescoço plantando-lhe um beijo firme, prolongando-o como uma massagem calmante até sentir o corpo do detetive relaxar sob o seu toque. Depois de alguns longos segundos, o médico separou lentamente os seus lábios dos lábios do companheiro que o encarou com um riso levemente ofegante. 

– Você tem que dar um tempo para sua mente, Sherlock. Você não é uma máquina. – o médico disse encarando-o com olhos gentis, puxando-o para sentar-se no sofá.

– Algumas pessoas discordariam de você. – Sherlock afirmou lambendo os lábios enquanto sentava-se no sofá junto com John.

– Essas pessoas não te conhecem. E até as máquinas precisam esfriar para não entrar em colapso. – o loiro respondeu massageando a coxa do detetive. – você precisa relaxar.  – John completou deslizando as pontas dos dedos pelo peito do moreno, correndo-os pelos botões da camisa e libertando-os de suas casas diante do olhar expectante e curioso de Sherlock. 

            Depois de abrir a camisa do companheiro, John roçou os lábios no pescoço do detetive e iniciou uma lenta descida com sucessivos beijos e lambidas morosas, úmidas e quentes, parando aqui e ali para sugar poções de pele alva no corpo do moreno que aos poucos foi se inclinado sobre o sofá até estar deitado com a cabeça descansada na almofada encostada no braço do móvel, liberando pequenos suspiros de apreciação enquanto John se acomodava entre suas pernas, distribuindo quentes toques e beijos em seu tronco exposto.

            Os gemidos baixos que o moreno deixava escapar estimularam John a ir mais para o sul no corpo do parceiro, desafivelando o cinto, desabotoando a calça e descendo o zíper desta para extrair de dentro da peça íntima já bastante distendida, o excitado pênis de Sherlock.

            John lambeu os lábios para deixá-los o mais úmido possível e tocou a ponta do membro ereto, com lentidão quase enlouquecedora. Sherlock passou a língua pelos lábios repentinamente secos e depois buscou por ar ao sentir John sugar a ponta do seu falo. O loiro sugava apertando o músculo túrgido com os lábios, pressionando a ponta com a língua enquanto suas mãos massageavam os testículos do namorado.

            Sherlock espremeu os olhos e apertou os lábios, buscando administrar os abalos escaldantes de prazer que estouravam por todo o seu corpo. Suas mãos subiram para a almofada que acomodava sua cabeça, e lá os longos dedos se cravaram em busca de sanidade. John continuou a massagear o membro do moreno, sugando e apertando o músculo com sua língua quente e úmida, buscando desconectar Sherlock de qualquer outro pensamento que não fosse voltado a eles dois ali, naquele sofá.

Para intensificar as sensações, John deixou apenas uma das mãos ocupadas em massagear os testículos do namorado e deslizou a outra para um dos mamilos rosados do moreno, aplicando ali deliciosas pressões repetitivas. O gesto causou um forte abalo no corpo de Sherlock que com um denso grunhido, soltou a almofada e agarrou a cabeça de Watson com ambas as mãos movendo os quadris para cima, implorando para que o loiro lhe permitisse afundar mais o membro em sua boca quente e molhada. John deu espaço separando mais ainda os lábios para que o pênis do moreno deslizasse até a sua garganta. Sherlock fez isso com lentidão e cuidado, apesar de estar louco por intensificar sua experiência na boca do médico, sabia que não devia se exceder, caso contrário, sufocaria o outro, provocando sucessivos engasgos. Ele não queria isso.

            Manteve o vai e vem lento, permitindo que John moldasse da melhor maneira possível os lábios em torno de sua ereção, buscando fazê-lo acostumar-se com a invasão cada vez mais profunda do membro que passou a tocar repetidamente a garganta do loiro que começou a gemer em torno do falo duro do moreno.  

John havia abandonado a massagem ao testículo do namorado e libertado o próprio pênis de dentro das calças e estava engajado em masturbar-se enquanto Sherlock fodia lentamente a sua boca.

            O detetive mordeu o canto direito dos lábios, respirando pesada e entrecortadamente, sentindo que podia se mover com um pouco mais de vigor e sua dedução não estava errada. John acomodou habilmente o falo que ia e vinha mais rápido e mais fundo em sua boca. A sensação de forças escaldantes percorrendo seu corpo impiedosamente se acumulando para estourar e se dissolver, deixavam a mente de Sherlock em branco. Era uma perfeita e deliciosa perda de percepção de espaço, tempo e identidade. Tudo se resumia em sensações as quais o corpo primitivamente buscava satisfazer e sentir em plenitude. 

Repentinamente, o corpo do detetive se curvou, surpreendendo-o, ele pensava que poderia prolongar por mais tempo aquele momento, mas seu corpo o traiu, um forte jato de esperma estourou na garganta do médico, fazendo-o buscar por ar como alguém que fora tragado de surpresa por uma onda marinha muito grande.

– John... – Sherlock, ainda se sentindo consumido pelo forte orgasmo, forçou o corpo a sentar para analisar o loiro que tossia. – Desculpe, você está bem?

– Não se desculpe – repreendeu o outro meio rouco buscando dar-lhe um sorriso. – Eu estou bem. – John respondeu limpando a garganta.

            Guardando o membro satisfeito dentro das calças e afivelando o sinto, Sherlock olhou para o baixo ventre do médico e viu que havia uma pendência ali. A ereção de Watson ainda esta pedindo por alívio. O moreno deslizou do sofá para o chão e se colocou entre as pernas do companheiro, deslizou seus longos dedos em torno do membro diante dele e o aproximou dos lábios dando uma leve lambida na glande avermelhada.

– Meu Deus! Sherlock!Oh! – John exclamou jogando a cabeça para trás arfando ao sentir o moreno iniciar a sucção de seu pênis, dando uma mordida leve aqui e ali.

            O detetive alojou todo o membro dentro de sua boca, podendo sentir a ponta tocar a própria garganta, ato contínuo, o detetive começou a mover a cabeça para cima e para baixo provocando um entra e sai vertiginoso do membro do médico que ia e vinha entre os lábios rosados de Sherlock. Não demorou e o médico puxou o amigo pelos cabelos a tempo de ejacular fora de sua boca, desabando no encosto do sofá ante os olhos ávidos do moreno.

– Você gozou mais rápido do que eu, John. – Sherlock constatou olhando-o com um riso de canto.

– Não tenho culpa. – John suspirou. – Suas carícias são únicas no universo, Sherlock. – o loiro completou com um riso bobo.

            Ao ouvir o médico, o detetive ficou repentinamente sério e o brilho quente dos seus olhos deram lugar a um tom afiado e metálico de uma dedução que cortou sua mente como uma lança em alta velocidade.

– É isso... – Sherlock murmurou se levantando.

– O que foi? – John parecia muito confuso.

– Você é um gênio, John! É isso! Peça única! – Sherlock tinha um riso de orelha a orelha.

– Como é que é? Não estou entendo nada. – reclamou o loiro guardando o pênis dentro das calças abotoando-a e pondo-se numa posição mais decente no sofá.

– O vendedor de livros não colocou nada dentro da boneca, ela veio pronta para ele! – o detetive exclamou pondo as mãos unidas sobre os lábios.

– Como é que é?

– Voltemos ao relato da vendedora de bonecas em Alnwick.  Ela disse que o homem foi até a prateleira de matrioskas onde havia vários modelos, mas ele se interessou pelo lote de matrioskas camponesas.

– Certo, e daí?

– E daí que bastava pegar qualquer uma, eram visualmente idênticas exceto pela numeração gravada após a sigla da manufatura de origem. – disse catando a boneca que deixara sobre a mesa de leitura. – Veja, há um código numérico. – disse apontando a base inferior da réplica maior.

            John levantou-se do sofá e observou o ponto em que o dedo de Sherlock repousava indicando as inscrições L&V 245.

– Espera, eu lembro dessa referência. – o médico afirmou.

– Claro que lembra, estava escrita à caneta no pedaço de papel encontrado no corpo do vendedor de livros. Ele não comprou a boneca para recheá-la, ela veio recheada para ele e tudo o que precisava era identificá-la. Lembra que a mulher na loja de bonecas disse que o lote era recém-chegado?

– Lembro. – John respondeu.

– Ele sabia quando o lote estaria naquela loja, por isso apareceu bem cedo no mesmo dia em que o produto chegou, não podia permitir que outra pessoa o levasse por engano.

– Mas não há nada na boneca, você mesmo atestou isso, o que ele iria querer com uma matrioska oca? – John insistiu.

– Nem todas as peças são ocas, John. – Sherlock afirmou voltando a desencaixar as bonecas – a última réplica do brinquedo é maciço. – concluiu mostrando a miniatura de uma camponesa oval medindo aproximados cinco centímetros.

            O detetive catou um pequeno pilão para macerações químicas e deu um único e certeiro golpe na peça que cedeu em duas partes medianamente simétricas expondo em seu centro um pequeno retângulo de plástico azul.

– O que é isso? – John indagou analisando o pequeno pedaço de plástico.

– Um microcard. – Sherlock respondeu analisando a peça.

            Sherlock voltou a sentar-se próximo a mesa de leitura e ligou o notebook.  Ao conectar o microcard no leitor de cartões e tentar acessar seu conteúdo, uma janela com dois espaços em branco surgiu com as inscrições: “Digite a chave de acesso”.

– Certo, isto era bem óbvio. – Sherlock murmurou olhando atentamente para a tela do notebook. – Pelo estilo da chave, posso deduzir que ela pertence à categoria de tentativa única.

– Tipo, se você errar a senha na primeira tentativa, já era tudo? – John perguntou meio alarmado.

– Exatamente. – Sherlock respondeu sem desgrudar os olhos do computador.

– Voltamos para o zero, não é mesmo? – John inquiriu meio amuado ao lado do detetive.

– Uma senha de dois dígitos... – o detetive murmurou juntando as mãos adiante do queixo. – Preciso ter dados sobre o vendedor de livros. – continuou levantando-se agitado. – o que sabemos sobre ele, John? – Sherlock incitou o médico a falar.

– Ah... sei lá... vendia livros próximo à estação de Waterloo, foi encontrado morto no meio da loja de livros, esteve em Alnwick há alguns dias, comprou uma boneca de madeira e mandou para o próprio endereço. Bem, acho que isso é tudo.  – John resumiu.

– É pouco...Preciso de mais... – Sherlock murmurou andando de um lado para outro na sala.

– Mas é tudo que temos, Sherlock. – John insistiu.

– Preciso de mais! – Sherlock exclamou pegando seu cachecol e sobretudo saindo disparado para fora do apartamento.

            Surpreso, John pegou um casaco e o seguiu sem entender o que Sherlock estava pretendendo fazer àquela hora, pois a noite já estava deslizando pelo céu de Londres e a temperatura caia de forma desanimadora. Quando conseguiu alcançar o detetive, este já estava abrindo a porta de um táxi e informando algum destino ao motorista. John entrou logo em seguida observando o moreno olhar fixamente para a rua através da janela do veículo e comprimir repetidamente os lábios como se travasse conjecturas internas.

            Minutos de um trajeto com trânsito relativamente fluido, o táxi parou próximo à estação ferroviária de Waterloo. O detetive pagou a corrida e disparou pela rua seguindo em direção a um prédio de três pavimentos, já conhecido por John que não resistiu e perguntou:

 – Sherlock, por que voltamos para o local do crime que estamos investigando?

– Preciso de complementos. Para descobrir uma senha é necessário um mínimo de informações sobre aquele que a utiliza ou deve utilizar, eu preciso de informações sobre os hábitos e comportamentos do vendedor de livros.

– E a loja dele vai fornecer isso?

– O lugar não era só uma loja, John, ele morava lá, não prestou atenção?

            John franziu o cenho e tentou recordar a noite em que esteve observando um corpo no meio da loja de livros perto de Waterloo. Havia uma sala ampla lotada de prateleiras com publicações às centenas e... sim... ele lembrava de Lestrade vindo de uma sala contigua que não parecia ser comercial... Sherlock havia percebido o outro cômodo também, mas ao contrário do médico, o detetive concluiu por meio de algumas especificidades passadas despercebidas ao companheiro, que aquele compartimento pertencia a uma residência conjugada ao trabalho.

            Quando estavam perto do prédio, John percebeu a presença de uma outra pessoa também interessada em entrar no prédio.

– Lestrade? – John inquiriu confuso.

– Oi! Demoraram, hem? Muito trânsito? – o inspetor perguntou remexendo-se em seu lugar para espantar o frio.

– Um pouco. – Sherlock respondeu. – Trouxe a chave?

– Aqui. – Lestrade mostrou. – Tava esperando vocês para entrar, vamos, está frio demais aqui fora.

            O inspetor abriu a porta e os três homens entraram na livraria.

– Eu fiz aquela busca que você pediu, Sherlock. – Lestrade comentou.

– E? – Sherlock arqueou uma sobrancelha incentivando-o a continuar.

– Rastros totalmente invisíveis. Isso é coisa de gente treinada para se manter invisível ao sistema, verdadeiros profissionais! – o inspetor respondeu.

– Eu já esperava por isso. – o detetive comentou avançando pela loja.

– Já? Então por que me mandou fazer a busca?

– Apenas para ter certeza, inspetor. – Sherlock rebateu com um riso de canto.

            O moreno andou pelas prateleiras de livros até chegar à parte onde havia um acesso para outro ambiente, sendo acompanhado por John que não resistiu perguntar:

– Você chamou o Lestrade?

– Chamei. – o detetive respondeu puxando as fitas de isolamento que havia na porta de acesso.

– Quando? – John voltou a perguntar.

– Descendo as escadas antes de parar um táxi e ser alcançado por você. – o detetive respondeu de modo célere.

– Ah...- John murmurou.

– Mais alguma pergunta? – o moreno inquiriu encarando-o com uma ponta de impaciência.

– Não, isso é tudo.

– Bom. – o moreno disse entrando no quarto aos fundos da loja seguido por John e Lestrade.

            O lugar era um quarto que reunia a função de dormitório e sala, ao centro havia  uma mesa de trabalho lotada de livros, uma luminária e muitos papeis empilhados. Sherlock rodeou a mesa e sentou-se na cadeira que rangeu como se tentasse ofender ou advertir o intruso. O moreno começou a pegar e analisar as folhas espalhadas sobre a superfície de madeira, descartando-as uma após a outra sem se importar se as atirava de canto na mesa ou no chão. Lestrade moveu-se do seu lugar postado de frente para um Sherlock revirando papéis e começou a andar em volta observando as paredes decoradas com um papel floral brega de cores primárias, depois espanou um canto no assento do sofá e sentou-se aguardando o resultado da busca desordenada de do detetive.

            John ainda dedicou alguns minutos observando Sherlock revirando papéis e livros até que se cansou e deixou os olhos deslizarem pelo recinto. Havia acúmulo de pó nos poucos móveis e nos montes de livros escorados pelas paredes, mas no meio de todo o ar de abandono, o médico se interessou pela estante que cobria toda uma parede de frente à mesa que Sherlock revirava.

O loiro  aproximou-se e viu que tratavam-se de publicações antigas, muitas delas raras e com um bom preço de mercado, pelo visto, o vendedor de livros colecionava publicações velhas pelo valor histórico que muitas possuíam. John tinha que admitir que várias delas possuíam um bonito aspecto e fazia boa figura na prateleira, imaginava que o dono devia ter muito ciúmes de seus tesouros de papel.

            Suspirando, o médico deslizou os dedos pelas lombadas gastas e puxou um largo livro de capa roxa onde havia um pedaço de papel amarelado fazendo marcação de uma página entre tantas, mas John não se importou com esse detalhe, certamente alguém havia parado a leitura naquele ponto. Ele abriu a publicação e constatou que era ricamente ilustrada. Estava tão entretido com a beleza do livro que não percebeu Sherlock se aproximar celeremente dele e puxar o encadernado de suas mãos.

– Ei! O que foi? – John perguntou surpreso com o gesto rude do namorado.

– É isso! – o detetive exclamou olhando avidamente para o livro que havia arrancado das mãos do médico. – Você descobriu, John!

– Descobri? Descobri o quê?

            Antes que Sherlock pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, um baque foi ouvido no sentido da entrada da loja de livros.

– Mais alguém entrou aqui. – Lestrade disse levantando-se rapidamente do sofá enquanto puxava a arma do colete abaixo do casaco.

            Nesse momento John sentiu-se frustrado por não ter posto sua arma dentro do próprio casaco também, por isso limitou-se a manter cautela ao seguir Lestrade na averiguação do ambiente que teve suas lâmpadas desligadas pelo invasor. Enquanto isso, Sherlock ocupava-se em foliar o livro arrancado das mãos do médico.

            A loja tinha tamanho razoável e detinha alguns corredores de prateleiras que delimitavam sessões de literatura. As estantes eram altas o suficiente para ocultar quem transitasse por elas e isso fazia com que o médico e o inspetor mantivessem cuidado redobrado ao percorrer os corredores nebulosos parcamente iluminados pela iluminação da rua que atravessava as frestas da persiana da vitrine.

            Caminharam dois metros de corredores em linha reta sem encontrar nada fora do lugar, ao chegar à esquina da longa estante, John puxou um atlas mundial de tamanho e peso razoável sendo encarado com estranheza por Lestrade que continuava empunhado sua arma.

– Livros também podem virar armas perigosas, sabia? – John comentou apertando firmemente o atlas.

– Sei, ainda mais quando empunhados por quem saber transformá-los em armas. – Lestrade respondeu rindo dobrando a esquina seguinte prosseguindo na verificação do ambiente.

            Já haviam verificado três dos sete corredores de livros quando ouviram algumas publicações caírem no corredor ao lado deles, John fez sinal de que iria avançar pela esquerda para que Lestrade avançasse pela direita no intuito de fechar ambas as saídas do corredor seguinte. Os dois foram rápidos na ação, mas deram com um lugar vazio. Ambos resmungaram a frustração que roeu-lhes as entranhas, mas o momento não durou três segundos. Ambos tiveram sua atenção chamada pelo som de dois homens em luta corporal em algum ponto entre os corredores de livros.

– Sherlock? – John chamou.

            Era óbvio que o segundo homem na briga devia ser o detetive. O médico correu esbarrando em livros e prateleiras guiando-se pelo som de coisas caindo e grunhidos de sufocação e contenção a alguns metros no meio do ambiente penumbroso. 

– Sherlock! – John gritou avistando o homem se contorcendo no chão.

            O médico se aproximou alarmado tentando ajudar o detetive a sentar-se. Sherlock tossia e puxava o ar com dificuldade enquanto apontava para a porta aberta de acesso à rua, tentando falar, mas sem muito sucesso. Não conseguindo falar claramente, o moreno forçou o corpo e ficou de pé com uma agilidade razoável e correu para a rua. John correu atrás sendo seguido por Lestrade que ainda atrasou-se uns segundos fechando a entrada da livraria.

            Uma coisa era certa para John, Sherlock havia sido atacado pelo invasor e estava perseguindo-o agora.

            O detetive atravessou a rua movimentada e seguiu para a estação ferroviária de Waterloo, descendo as escadas com uma rapidez espantosa. John continuava mais atrás tentando não perdê-lo de vista em meio a um mar de gente que circulava na estação que costuma receber uma média de cinquenta e sete mil pessoas por dia nos horários de pico. Aquele não era exatamente um dos horários mais movimentados em Waterloo, mas havia centenas de cidadãos circulando rumo à plataforma de embarque e desembarque. Correr por entre essa massa humana enquanto tenta-se manter o foco em uma pessoa apenas, não é uma tarefa muito fácil.

Sherlock corria esbarrando eventualmente em uma pessoa aqui e outra li, sendo xingado e não se importando com o conjunto de palavras feias que os esbarrados lhe dedicavam, mantendo seu olhar atendo a um vulto específico que avançava pela multidão, o homem corria bastante, mas os olhos do detetive permaneciam grudados nele disposto a alcançá-lo com as mãos que continuavam empurrando as pessoas pelas plataformas, abrindo passagem. No entanto, a quantidade de gente transitando no caminho de Sherlock parecia triplicar, atrapalhando sua aproximação do vulto e consequentemente fazendo-o perder o homem de vista.

– Droga! – Sherlock praguejou girando o corpo em várias direções em busca de algum indício da presença do indivíduo que havia perseguido até ali.

            O súbito aumento de movimento de pessoas foi justificado pelo longínquo som de um trem se aproximando, dando sinal de que em alguns minutos as composições parariam ante a plataforma de embarque para colher seus passageiros. Sherlock estava muito irritado e andava inquieto de um lado para o outro às margens da plataforma, murmurando pequenos impropérios não perceptíveis em decorrência do característico rumor do trem se aproximando trazendo leve trepidação no piso e uma onda de ar expandida com o avanço do seu maquinário.

            Sherlock girou mais uma vez no próprio eixo corporal próximo ao vão de passagem do trem que deslizava a poucos metros. Percebendo Lestrade e John se aproximarem do outro lado da depressão de concreto que guardava a linha férrea, Sherlock ergueu a mão para acenar na direção deles antes que o trem tapasse sua visão dos dois, mas não chegou a completar o gesto, pois um violento par de mãos ágeis socarem suas costas empurrando-o de modo brusco para dentro dos trilhos no momento em que o trem passava.

            John congelou no lugar ao ver Sherlock cair no meio dos trilhos e segundos depois o trem passar por cima do detetive, tornando inútil qualquer tentativa de salvamento.

Continua...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trágico isso que ocorreu, não? Agora, uma pergunta que não quer calar: Alguém aí quer atirar bandas de tijolo em minha doce e meiga pessoa? (#ergue um escudo da tropa de choque#). Aguardo os comentários de vocês!


	7. Os dois espaços

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galerinha, o sétimo capítulo vai exigir um pouquinho da força do coração de vocês, preparem água com açúcar e sentem-se confortavelmente antes da leitura. Lembrem-se de compartilhar suas impressões comigo, viu? (tem gente acompanhando em silêncio, me privando da felicidade de saber o que sentem e pensam sobre os capítulos, não sejam malvados comigo! Deixem a timidez de lado e digam um oi, ok? Alma ficará mega contente!) Boa leitura, amores!

 

Lestrade ficou branco feito uma folha e John não conseguia sentir o próprio corpo, pois seus músculos ficaram dormentes ante a visão medonha do trem passando impávido, mantendo os seus regulares trinta e três quilômetros por hora, deslizando pelos trilhos.

Uma chama irracional gritava para que John movesse seu corpo para cima do veículo de cento e sessenta metros, oito vagões e trezentos e sessenta toneladas, na tentativa de pará-lo, de arrastá-lo para longe do caminho onde Sherlock desapareceu em segundos engolido pelos carros ferroviários. Queria desesperadamente recolhê-lo daquela cova. “Recolhê-lo”... O coração do médico petrificou... Quantos pedaços de Sherlock ele seria obrigado a recolher?

            John estava em completo choque e só de fato não cometeu a insanidade de atirar-se sobre o trem em movimento, porque Lestrade agarrou firmemente seu braço, aplicando toda a sua habilidade de contenção humana para manter um desnorteado John Watson no lugar até que o trem terminasse a sua passagem e pudessem ver o que encontrariam nos trilhos.

            Lestrade temia internamente o momento do fim da passagem, não queria permitir que seu cérebro trabalhasse nas possibilidades nada agradáveis do que iriam ver quando o último vagão passasse pela linha férrea, então, com um frio correndo a espinha feito gelo líquido, fechou os olhos suspirando profundamente quando o último carro passou.

            John manteve seus olhos bem abertos no sentido dos trilhos que denunciaram um corpo imóvel ao centro, as retinas do loiro estavam atentas, como as do médico militar que nada entre corpos no meio de um campo de batalha barulhento em busca de um gemido, um movimento entre o entulho de barro e sangue que denuncie vida, um fio de esperança para que ele possa puxar e não deixar se esvair.

            Lestrade abriu os olhos e viu o corpo imóvel trajando o inconfundível sobretudo escuro deitado no meio dos trilhos, não havia se despedaçado, mas a cabeça boiava numa poça vermelha nada animadora. O Inspetor deduziu rapidamente que, em um último ato reflexo, Sherlock havia se deitado o mais reto possível ao centro da linha, para evitar ser dilacerado pelas rodas de ferro do trem, aproveitando o espaço proporcionado pela altura das rodas e eixos das composições, e no gesto célere, teve a cabeça ferida por uma das barras de ferro que estruturam os trilhos.

            Em segundos, John havia pulado na depressão dos trilhos sem se importar com qualquer medida de segurança que a situação exigia, acercou-se do corpo do detetive forçando-se a manter o equilíbrio emocional necessário para prestar assistência médica, sentir vida, por Deus, John queria sentir vida correndo naquele corpo estendido e com o rosto coberto de sangue.

            Na parte superior da plataforma, Lestrade providenciou a rápida chamada de uma ambulância e da guarda ferroviária e em seguida pulou para os trilhos.

            John puxava e tateava trêmulo o corpo do detetive em busca de pulso e a única coisa que sentia era a temperatura do corpo do companheiro descer gradualmente como uma casca desabitada, sem respiração, sem batimentos cardíacos, sem vida.

– Oh, meu Deus! – John assustou-se iniciando uma desesperada massagem cardíaca.  – Você não tem o direito de fazer isso comigo, Sherlock!

            A sensação de morrer é algo estranho, pensava Sherlock no meio de uma sala sem móveis, mas com duas portas fechadas em sentidos opostos. Num momento você sente um golpe, algo muito forte, a dor parece que vai te enlouquecer, mas no momento seguinte, tudo se esvai e sobra só uma sensação de dever fazer algo que nem sempre se sabe o quê.

            Ele estava ali parado no meio de uma sala de piso em porcelanato branco sem móveis, com paredes nuas e duas portas trancadas, uma em cada extremidade do ambiente, ele diria que ambas estavam perfeita e diametralmente opostas como reflexos num espelho e ele sentia que devia passar por uma delas, mas não entendia ainda por quê e qual delas deveria escolher.

– Anda, Sherlock! Volta! – John gritava massageando seu peito com força.

            O detetive sentiu uma suave brisa fria correr em torno do seu corpo incitando-o a mover-se do meio da sala, então ele andou alguns passos no sentido da porta à sua direita percebendo que uma dor começava a penetrar seu corpo e aumentar de intensidade à medida que se aproximava dela, então parou e deu alguns passos para trás ficando mais próximo da porta à esquerda, notando que a dor se esvaia por completo ao se aproxima do ponto oposto e era uma sensação de alívio muito boa e bem-vinda.

– Sherlock! – John soluçava sem interromper a massagem cardíaca.

– John... – Lestrade tentou argumentar sobre aquilo que ele mesmo não queria aceitar. –Eu acho que... 

– Não! – John berrou – Não diga! – o médico continuou a aplicar os movimentos de reanimação no peito do detetive.

            Sherlock virou em direção à porta que lhe trazia alívio e paz, parecia uma boa ideia sair daquela sala tediosa, e se ele tinha duas alternativas de saída, por que não usar aquela que lhe trazia conforto? A escolha lhe parecia muito lógica, muito óbvia, então pôs a mão na maçaneta e girou. Mas antes que pudesse ver o que tinha do outro lado da porta que escolhera, sentiu a porta oposta vibrar e murmúrios desesperados e ininteligíveis escaparem pelas frestas arrepiando-lhe os pelos da nuca.

– Sherlock! Não ouse me deixar! – John insistia sem cessar a massagem cardíaca. – Está me entendendo? Não vou deixar!

            Os braços do médico tremiam com o esforço de manter a massagem ininterrupta, mas ele não parava e nem permitia que Lestrade revezasse com ele.

– Onde está a ambulância? – Lestrade gritou para a aglomeração de pessoas na plataforma.

            O socorro estava demorando muito se bem que o inspetor acreditava que nada mais poderia ser feito, os paramédicos o ajudariam a conter John, tranquilizantes seriam bem vindos ao homem.

            Sherlock soltou a maçaneta da porta à sua esquerda e olhou para a porta à direita franzindo o cenho. Por mais que não fosse a escolha mais lógica e confortável a fazer, algo nos murmúrios vazados pelas frestas lhe despertaram curiosidade e interesse, de modo que voltou a acercar-se dela, tornando a sentir dor e desconforto.

– Sher... Sherlock... por favor... – John ofegava. – Volte...

            Sherlock tocou a maçaneta da porta à direita e caiu de joelhos chiando e fechando os olhos com muita força. A dor esmagava-o, estalando seus ossos, moendo seus músculos, gelando seu sangue tentando a todo custo afastá-lo dali, convencê-lo a seguir para a porta contrária onde poderia mergulhar na completa ausência de inquietação, na mais profunda paz... Como a paz que ele sentia na companhia do seu companheiro John...

“John” – o detetive pensou no meio da névoa de dor que cortava seu corpo e então Sherlock arregalou os olhos em súbita compreensão do que estava ocorrendo, ele não podia mergulhar no vácuo sensorial, tinha que fazer o caminho oposto, tinha que ir em direção a dor, a dor o levaria de volta para John.

O moreno usou o trinco da porta como apoio para erguer um pouco o corpo castigado pelo desconforto que aumentava a cada mínimo gesto executado no sentido de atravessar aquela passagem, o trinco era duro e o metal era frio e ao toque parecia mil agulhas perfurando a carne.

– Afaste-se senhor. – disse um paramédico tentando tirar o corpo de Sherlock das mãos de um John transtornado. – Nós assumiremos a partir daqui.

– Eu sou médico, droga! – John respondeu sem cessar as massagens.

– Tudo bem, Sr. Watson. – o paramédico afirmou encarando-o. – Mas agora o senhor precisa se acalmar.

            Aquela era uma das típicas frases que um profissional de atendimento emergencial utilizava para preparar parentes e amigos de uma vítima para a nefasta notícia do falecimento do indivíduo.

– Não me venha com esse papo! Eu não vou desistir! – John não parava o que estava fazendo.

– John. – Lestrade agachou-se perto do médico. – é sério, você já fez tudo que podia, você é médico, sabe que Sherlock...

– Não! – John berrou sentindo sangue fluir na garganta.

            Os braços do médico pinicavam e já não tinham mais força para continuar por mais que a vontade ordenasse que os movimentos seguissem pelo infinito. John parou de pressionar o peito do detetive, sentou-se e puxou o corpo para seus braços apertando-o com o resto de forças que ainda possuía e murmurou:

– Sherlock, eu te amo, volta...por favor...

            A maçaneta estalou e a consciência do detetive cambaleou para um mar de ruídos confusos, pessoas, sirenes e alguém murmurando bem perto do seu ouvido alguma coisa que ele não compreendeu, mas achava que lhe dizia respeito.

– Pulso! – o paramédico que tentava remover o corpo dos braços do loiro, gritou alarmado e incrédulo! Aquilo era um milagre. – Ele voltou a ter pulso! Rápido, dose de noradrenalina para estabilizar!

            John foi privado do corpo de Sherlock por vários pares de mãos que ergueram o detetive e depositaram na padiola para removê-lo da linha férrea e colocar dentro da ambulância, O médico não ficou para trás, recobrou energia e ergueu-se dos trilhos seguindo os paramédicos, enfurnando-se dentro da viatura médica junto com os profissionais que dedicavam-se em manter estável a pulsação cardíaca milagrosamente restaurada em Sherlock.

A maca com um Sherlock desacordado irrompeu pelos corredores do University College Hospital, abrindo caminho com a agitação e comandos dos socorristas. John percorria o caminho junto a Sherlock, mantendo-o sob sua vista, sentindo o temor irracional de que o simples desviar de seus olhos ansiosos fosse fazer perder-se o fraco pulso recuperado no corpo do detetive inconsciente.

            Foram longos e tensos minutos acompanhando o procedimento dos médicos em volta do detetive, até que a movimentação em torno do corpo esguio e pálido sobre a cama, acalmou-se. Enfermeiros e médicos afastavam-se com a típica expressão casada de mais uma luta árdua pela vida de um paciente que teimava em escorregar por entre seus dedos, luvas eram descartadas em cestos próximos, batas eram remexidas e ampolas vazias de medicamento eram afastadas da cama. O mau entendedor se alarmaria com a súbita cessação das ações médicas sobre o paciente, mas John conhecia aquele comportamento, o reproduziu infinitas vezes em plantões no São Bartolomeu. Os calmos bips disparados pelo aparelho de acompanhamento de trabalho cardíaco, formavam uma doce música que anestesiava a mente do loiro que deixou-se escorar na parede e respirar profundamente como se só agora lembrasse de preencher os pulmões com ar suficiente para uma adequada oxigenação do seu corpo. Sherlock estava bem.

            John ajudou os enfermeiros a trocar as roupas sociais de Sherlock por um folgado pijama de algodão azul celeste, depois ficou ao lado do leito do detetive enquanto refletia sobre os rumos que a investigação do caso do vendedor de livros estava tendo.

Definitivamente a coisa toda era muito maior do que supunha. O homem morto detinha uma informação muito importante e ao que parece, havia pessoas lá fora dispostas a tudo para que a informação permaneça oculta, mas o que seria? Que tipo de informação promoveria a morte de um homem e colocaria em risco a vida de outro que resolveu investigar?

            O médico começava a refletir se o que estava oculto não deveria permanecer oculto, há coisas que devem permanecer na ignorância, pois quando reveladas são capazes de provocar mais danos do que benefícios. Fosse o que fosse, Sherlock estava perto de descobrir o que era e alguém já sabia disso e não iria descansar até impedi-lo permanentemente de seguir com sua investigação, o pior é que a única maneira de fazer o detetive parar é matá-lo e as pessoas envolvidas nesse mistério não pestanejarão em usar este recurso para se livrar da curiosidade dele.

            As horas passaram e o cansaço cobrou do corpo do médico a necessidade de cochilar, mas sua mente não permitia que sono desligasse sua consciência, temia que o ritmo cardíaco do companheiro sofresse alteração brusca enquanto dormia.

– John... – Sherlock murmurou ainda de olhos fechados.

– Eu estou aqui. – o médico respondeu aproximando-se mais do leito para apertar a mão do detetive entre as suas e fazê-lo sentir sua presença.

            O detetive estava meio grogue por conta da medicação que foi ministrada em seu corpo, mas John percebia que o moreno fazia força para sair da cama.

– Não, Sherlock, você vai ter que esperar mais um pouco para sair dessa cama, o efeito dos remédios ainda estão no auge, não vai conseguir ir muito longe. – John ponderou forçando-o a deitar-se.

– O caso... – o homem insistiu com voz arrastada cedendo à pressão das mãos do médico, voltando a afundar a cabeça no travesseiro.

– O caso vai ter que esperar até você se restabelecer decentemente. – John determinou entrando no modo operacional “médico”.

            Sherlock não voltou a tentar sair da cama, o efeito da medicação era mais forte que a sua vontade de fugir do hospital. Em poucos segundos sua respiração tornou-se tranquila e compassada, denotando haver caído em sono profundo. John o observou adormecer e quando percebeu que o namorado havia sido derrubado pelo sono, puxou o lençol para cobrir-lhe o corpo até os ombros. O ato o fez olhar para a pele do pescoço de Sherlock e perceber algumas manchas roxo-esverdeadas deixadas pelo indivíduo que tentou estrangulá-lo na livraria. O médico subiu seu olhar para a expressão adormecida do detetive e encarou um longo curativo que escondia o ferimento ponteado no lado esquerdo da testa do moreno. John sentiu o ar travar nos pulmões ao deixar-se atentar para o fato de que quase perdeu Sherlock em duas oportunidades naquele mesmo dia.

            Sentou-se sentindo as pernas enfraquecerem com o terror das situações pelas quais passou nas últimas horas, todo o desespero bloqueado para poder prestar auxílio médico ao detetive, caiu como navalhas congeladas em seu corpo. Sherlock havia morrido em seus braços por vários minutos! O que seria dele agora se o homem não houvesse voltado? Com qual nível de dor estaria lidando?

            John sacudiu esses pensamentos dolorosos da mente e entrelaçou seus dedos por entre os dedos de Sherlock, apertando sua mão para senti-lo e certificar-se de que ele estava ali, ao lado dele, nada e ninguém tinha o direito de arrancar Sherlock da sua vida.    

            Meia hora depois de Sherlock haver recobrado a consciência e voltado a dormir, Lestrade apareceu no quarto onde John e o detetive estavam. O inspetor ainda parecia alarmado com tudo que havia acontecido no começo daquela noite e olhava para o homem deitado na cama como quem ainda não acreditasse que aquele que dormia tranquilamente com apenas alguns pontos na testa, era o homem que havia sido atropelado por um trem.

– Como ele está? – Greg perguntou para John aproximando-se do médico.

– Acordou há uns trinta minutos, quis sair da cama, mas eu o fiz voltar. Não demorou muito e voltou a dormir. – o loiro respondeu. – Conseguiu descobrir quem fez isso com ele?

– Você vai ficar surpreso. – disse Lestrade pegando alguns papéis guardados no bolso interno do seu casaco. – Eu pedi para ver as imagens das câmeras do ponto da estação onde Sherlock foi jogado nos trilhos e olha só quem aparece o empurrando.

            John pegou os papéis que Lestrade ofereceu e franziu o cenho.

– Não reconheço, quem é?

– Ah, claro, você não teve acesso as fotos dos jardineiros procurados, só aos nomes falsos. – Lestrade disse numa súbita compreensão da estranheza. – Este é jardineiro que atendia pelo nome de Samuel Green. Ao que parece ele está em Londres.

– Certo, então ele veio para Londres e está muito interessado em dar um fim no Sherlock. É isso? Muito animador. – John resmungou apertando a mão do moreno desacordado.

– Sherlock devia estar muito perto de alguma coisa que eles não querem que seja descoberto.

            John ficou calado, o detetive não havia falado para Lestrade sobre a matrioska e muito menos do que havia encontrado dentro da boneca, o médico preferiu deixar que o namorado decidisse o momento de compartilhar a informação com o inspetor.

– Bem, eu já vou indo, vou informar o ocorrido aos federais, afinal, o caso é deles agora. Se precisar de alguma coisa, me liga. – Lestrade disse acenando e saindo do quarto.

            “Ótimo”, John pensou, um dos supostos assassinos do vendedor de livros queria matar Sherlock.  

Durante a madrugada John deu pequenos cochilos encostando a cabeça no colchão do leito de Sherlock, mas ficou atento a qualquer movimento do detetive, mantendo sempre uma das mãos sobre o corpo do moreno para detectar qualquer mínima agitação muscular.

            Às seis da matina, o médico resolveu esticar o corpo, ergueu-se da cadeira e alongou-se, depois olhou para Sherlock que ainda dormia profundamente. Ele tinha que admitir que a dose de medicação administrada foi cavalar, mas necessária. Sentiu necessidade de um copo de café e por isso arriscou-se a sair de perto do namorado, buscando dar a maior celeridade possível aos passos, para não deixá-lo sozinho por muito tempo.

            Quando voltou com seu copo de café, quase o largou no chão, pois chegou a tempo de flagrar Sherlock de pé ao lado da cama, tentando trocar o pijama hospitalar por suas roupas deixadas dobradas ao lado.

– Ei! Vá com calma. – disse o médico se aproximando do detetive induzindo-o a sentar-se no leito.

– Preciso voltar para casa... – Sherlock falou meio aborrecido e sonolento.

– Eu sei, mas se não lembra, você foi atropelado por um trem!

– Em tese, sim, efetivamente, não. – o moreno respondeu parecendo mais alerta.

– Ok, mas você esteve debaixo de um trem em movimento por vários segundos, bateu a cabeça numa barra de aço e teve uma parada cardíaca, então vamos com calma, certo? – John insistiu.

– Quero trocar de roupa e ir para casa. – o detetive disse em meio a um suspiro enfadado.

– Tudo bem, eu te ajudo a fazer a troca e vou conseguir a sua alta, cuidarei de você em casa.

            Dito isto, John iniciou a remoção do pijama e auxiliou Sherlock a vestir a roupa com a qual dera entrada no hospital na noite do dia anterior. Depois disso, procurou o médico plantonista e obteve a alta do paciente.

            Ao saírem na porta, foram colhidos de cheio por um paredão de repórteres e flashes de câmeras que deixaram Sherlock zonzo e John um tanto irritado. Todos queriam saber como Sherlock Holmes havia escapado ileso do atropelamento de um trem.

– Por favor, nos deixem passar. – John pedia empurrando jornalistas para os lados enquanto puxava Sherlock pelo braço.

            O médico foi nadando entre as pessoas aglomeradas na calçada até conseguir chegar às margens da avenida e parar um táxi. Pôs Sherlock dentro do veículo e mandou seguir para a rua Baker Street, 221B.

            A chegada na calçada do apartamento não foi a esperada, para o desgosto de Watson, havia um grupo de jornalistas na porta, esperando pacientemente a chegada do detetive e seu parceiro. John suspirou audivelmente, teria que abrir caminho no braço novamente. Desceu, pagou a corrida e puxou Sherlock pelo braço e nadou por entre os jornalistas até conseguir entrar no térreo do apartamento.

– Oh, meninos! É verdade o que estão dizendo? – A senhora Hudson comentou ao sair na porta por conta do movimento.

– É. – John respondeu puxando Sherlock para as escadas.

– Eu não quis acreditar, tentei ligar para seu celular diversas vezes, mas não dava certo. – a mulher continuou.

            Nessa hora John pegou seu aparelho e percebeu que a bateria havia descarregado, agradeceu por não ter precisado dele.

– Está tudo bem agora, Sra. Hudson, o Sherlock só precisa de repouso agora. – respondeu conduzindo um Sherlock estranhamente silencioso e dócil rumo ao apartamento.

            Já dentro do apartamento, o detetive estancou no meio da sala puxando o braço que John segurava no intuito de levar Sherlock para o quarto.

– Aqui está perfeito, John, não preciso descansar agora, preciso do meu computador. – o detetive declarou movendo-se para a mesa da sala.

– Mas, Sherlock...

– Preciso acessar o conteúdo do microcard agora, John. – moreno disse se sentando próximo à mesa de estudos.

– Você já sabe a senha?

– Sei.

– Mas como? Pensei que a senha estava no livro e pelo que parece, você o perdeu ontem.

– Não preciso mais do livro, eu li a fábula necessária para desvendar a senha enquanto você e Lestrade brincavam de polícia e ladrão por entre as estantes de livros.

– Não estávamos brincando, tinha um invasor naquela livraria.

– Eu sei. – disse o detetive apontando as marcas roxas no próprio pescoço.

– Mas como descobriu a senha? – John perguntou desviando o olhar das marcas de tentativa de estrangulamento.

– Como eu disse: lendo o livro.

– Leu aquele livro todo nos poucos minutos antes de ser atacado?

– Era um livro infantil, a leitura é obviamente bem rápida.

– Percebi. – John falou puxando uma cadeira para sentar-se ao lado de Sherlock.

– Fato é que uma das fábulas daquele livro continha a senha. É bem a cara de um vendedor de livros. – disse o detetive com um riso enviesado nos lábios enquanto ligava o notebook.

– Ok, e como a fábula dava a senha?

– John... você vê, mas não observa... O livro estava marcado com o mesmo tipo de papel que encontrei no bolso do morto com as referências da boneca de madeira. Como sei que é o mesmo papel? Simples a textura lisa e acetinada remete inconfundivelmente ao velino, um tipo de papel nobre usado em livros e códices de grande importância. Sobre a mesa do vendedor de livros havia um velho códice de 1658, uma raridade muito cara por sinal, mas a folha de rosto foi rasgada e adivinhe só, a proporção de papel arrancado é perfeitamente compatível com o pedaço no bolso do morto e o pedaço encaixado no livro que você pegou na estante.  – o detetive respondeu num fôlego só. –  Obviamente ele marcou a referência da senha na mesma oportunidade em que anotou o código do brinquedo e esqueceu de desmarcar antes de viajar. – comentou voltando a dar atenção à tela do computador.

– Tudo bem, entendi essa parte, mas o que isso tem a ver com a senha?

– Tudo. A fábula marcada contava que um artesão esculpiu uma boneca de madeira e a chamou de Matrioska, a boneca ganhou vida e gerou uma réplica, chamada Oska, a réplica Oska gerou outra chamada Oca e Oca gerou Ka, uma peça que permaneceu maciça pois era masculina e não podia replicar-se como as peças femininas. Um dia Ka encaixou todas as réplicas, as fechou e fugiu com elas, deixando o artesão desolado.

– Ok, uma fábula muito bonitinha para contar para crianças antes de dormir, mas o que tem a ver com a senha? – John piscou.

– Você não prestou atenção... – o detetive bufou. – Que tipo de boneca o vendedor de livros comprou?

– Uma matrioska. – John respondeu meio confuso.

– Onde estava o microcard?

– Na última peça. – algo na mente do médico começava a juntar o quebra-cabeça.

– E quantos espaços para senha estão em branco na tela?

– Dois... – súbita compreensão iluminou a mente do loiro que arregalou os olhos achando aquilo absurdo.

– Portanto... – o detetive disse digitando duas letras nos dois espaços dando um enter. – “Ka”, o nome da última peça,  é a senha!

            A barra de leitura de acesso disparou e em poucos segundos a frase “acesso permitido” piscou na tela liberando o conteúdo protegido. 

– O quê? – John remexeu-se na cadeira. – Quer dizer que a chave estava junto com o cadeado esse tempo todo?

– Exato, o nome da peça onde o microcard estava escondido era a senha.

– Passar por tudo que passamos nas últimas horas para descobrir que a senha estava conosco... – John resmungou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

– Coisas do tipo acontecem, meu caro. O importante é que agora podemos avança. – Sherlock ponderou clicando na primeira pasta de arquivos.

Com a liberação do acesso, dezenas de documentos contendo esquemas intrincados de componentes biológicos e seus respectivos testes e efeitos surgiram na tela. Sherlock absorvia tudo com avidez enquanto John parecia desorientado em meio a tantos esquemas e fórmulas.

Depois dos esquemas químicos, surgiram arquivos de engenharia bélica associadas ao alojamento e conservação de agentes biológicos letais em ogivas, seguidos de dezenas de relatórios contendo estatísticas exponenciais de efeitos e estimativas de resultados dos agentes biológicos aplicados em ambiente populoso, possuindo além de texto detalhado sobre o alcance e taxa de letalidade, imagens chocantes de testes em seres humanos. John sentiu o ácido gástrico refluir no esôfago com aquelas imagens.

O penúltimo arquivo aberto por Sherlock exibiu a seguinte mensagem: “Bonfire Night” 15:00 PM (h dd° mm’ SS.s”) N51° 0’36.4”  W 0° 8’ 4.8”; 16:00 PM (h dd° mm’ SS.s”) N51° 30’ 11.9” W 0° 7’ 13.5”(C.13); 17:00 PM  (h dd° mm’ SS.s”) N51° 30’ 11.4” W 0° 6’44.3”; 18:00 PM (h dd° mm’ SS.s”) N51° 29’ 58.1” W 0° 7’ 29.3”.

            John franziu o cenho ao ler o código sequenciado que não lhe era estranho, depois de alguns segundos identificando o sistema referencial, um frio cortou a sua medula e sua boca escancarou. Ele definitivamente não acreditava no que sua mente havia decodificado. Olhou para Sherlock e o brilho selvagem que encontrou naquelas supernovas não lhe deixaram dúvidas. O caso era muito mais complexo e perigoso do que podia supor até ali.

            Se o que ele traduziu era real, em breve Londres viveria um pandemônio em alta escala. E o arquivo seguinte a ser aberto pelo detetive dava a entender que o inferno arderia muito em breve.

            Continua...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não matei o Sherlock, viram? Só machuquei um pouquinho... mas já soprei os machucados e ele está novinho em folha de novo (descontando os hematomas e os pontos na testa, claro). Nosso detetive soube usar os poucos segundos que lhe restavam para se posicionar no centro dos trilhos e sobreviver. E sim, é possível sair inteiro se a pessoa ficar deitada em postura reta enquanto o trem passa, assisti um tempo atrás um vídeo de um rapaz que deitava na linha férrea e esperava o trem. O veículo passava por cima e depois da passagem ele levantava ileso comemorando sua façanha. Algo impressionante, mas não repitam essa brincadeira, certo? É perigoso.
> 
> Preparem-se para muita adrenalina no próximo capítulo! Deixem seus comentários, por que eles me estimulam, beijos!


	8. Ao cair da noite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, pessoas amadas! Chegou a hora de entender o significado dos códigos mostrados no capítulo anterior. Todo mundo Preparado? Então, boa leitura e compartilhem suas impressões comigo ao final! Beijos!

 

John sentiu-se tonto com as deduções que sua mente o obrigava a chegar, então levantou-se da cadeira e foi para a cozinha preparar algo para ele e Sherlock comerem, afinal, ambos não haviam comido nada naquela manhã turbulenta.

Sherlock levantou-se da cadeira posta à mesa de leitura e foi para sua poltrona, cruzou as longas pernas e colocou as mãos diante dos lábios disposto a mergulhar por alguns minutos em seu palácio mental. Meia hora depois, John sentou-se em sua poltrona de frente para Sherlock pondo na mesinha ao centro uma bandeja com duas xícaras de chá, pão e geleia.

– Coma, Sherlock, você precisa por algo no estômago. – John mandou.

– Não quero, comer me deixa lento. – o detive reclamou.

– Não comer vai te matar, vamos, coma algo ou eu vou emburrar algo na sua boca. – disse o outro com cara séria.

            Sherlock o olhou com um brilho desafiador nos olhos.

– Empurrar o quê, por exemplo? – perguntou o detetive lambendo os lábios de um jeito que John considerou muito obscena.

– Pão com geleia – disse passando a pasta doce numa fatia de pão esticando-a na direção do moreno. – Ande, coma logo.

            Sherlock pegou a fatia de pão e levou à boca mordendo-a de forma lenta, fechando os olhos enquanto sentia o conflito entre os sabores azedo do morango e o doce do açúcar. Por alguns instantes, a tensão e o cansaço no corpo de Watson foi substituída por um calor que se formou em seu baixo ventre e se espalhou para o resto do corpo, fazendo-o fantasiar provando a geleia de morango sobre o peito nu do detetive, dando especial atenção aos mamilos macios que ele tanto apreciava acariciar.

            Quando o médico voltou do seu breve devaneio erótico, descobriu-se observado atentamente por Sherlock que parecia ler em seu corpo, cada imagem sacana que havia se desenhado em sua mente.

– Você realmente quer me sujar de geleia, John? – Sherlock perguntou vendo o médico  remexer-se na poltrona.

– A gente pode tentar qualquer dia desses, não pode? – John comentou desistindo de tentar esconder o que havia pensado.

– Não sei... – o detetive respondeu bebericando seu chá com um leve risinho nos lábios rosados. – vou pensar.

            Ficaram calados enquanto tomavam chá, o silêncio só era quebrado pelas gotas de chuva que começavam a riscar a vidraça das janelas da sala denotando mais um dia cinza e frio em Londres.

            Depois de terminar seu chá, Sherlock sacou o celular e começou a digitar, depois de alguns minutos o largou de lago e postou as mãos unidas na frente dos lábios comprimindo-os de forma ansiosa.

– Eu sei o que eram aquelas referências, Sherlock. – John falou pondo sua xícara de lado. – Mas acho que não compreendi a razão delas.

– Você compreendeu, John. Só não quer acreditar. – Sherlock rebateu.

– Mas aquilo é um absurdo!

– Não é um absurdo, meu caro. Descarte tudo que seja impossível e o que restar, por mais improvável que pareça, será a verdade. – Sherlock falou voltando a pegar o celular para digitar coisas.

– O que está fazendo?

– Chamando alguém que pode nos ser útil nesse momento.

 Lestrade estava discutindo a incompetência da sua divisão para cuidar de um determinado caso quando seu celular vibrou no bolso do paletó.  O inspetor remexeu-se para catar o aparelho dentro do bolso, deslizou o dedo na tela e leu algo que o fez arregalar os olhos e entreabrir a boca.

– O que foi? – Sargento Donovan perguntou achando muito estranha a expressão de Lestrade.

– Não posso explicar agora, tenho que sair! – disse pondo o celular no bolso, saindo às pressas, mas antes de atravessar a ampla sala da divisão, patinou num pequeno espaço do piso que estava úmido rescendendo a detergente.

 O inspetor farejou o ar e percebeu o perfume acentuado de erva-doce, olhou para o lado e constatou que o faxineiro estava realizando a limpeza de rotina e isso lhe deu vontade de sugerir algo:

– Você não poderia trocar o detergente de erva doce por um de eucalipto ou pinho?

            O faxineiro o encarou meio sem entender por que um detetive da Yard estava tão interessado na fragrância do detergente que era usado no piso daquele setor, Lestrade percebeu que levaria um tempo razoável para explicar o motivo do pedido, então simplesmente deu as costas e seguiu para o elevador. 

            Pouco tempo depois, Lestrade vencia o lance de escadas rumo à porta do apartamento 221B, dando a comum paradinha na soleira da porta para recuperar o fôlego. Ele precisava admitir que o cigarro e a falta de exercícios regulares, estavam reduzindo sua resistência física. Precisava fazer algo a respeito, e urgente.

            O inspetor deu três toques na porta e ouviu Sherlock convidá-lo a entrar.

– Você não devia estar de repouso? – Lestrade perguntou olhando para Sherlock enquanto retirava o grosso casaco úmido de chuva.

– Estou inteiro, isso é suficiente para ficar longe da cama por enquanto. – o detetive respondeu fazendo um gesto elegante com a mão esquerda no sentido de uma cadeira postada de frente à lareira que fora acesa para aquecer o ambiente.

            Lestrade entendeu a indicação e sentou-se.

– Então? Quais são as novidades? – o inspetor perguntou.

– Primeiro me conte as suas novidades, Lestrade. John me falou que você obteve imagens do homem que me empurrou nos trilhos.

– Ah, sim. – disse remexendo os bolsos do paletó. – Aqui, eu trouxe para mostrar. – completou esticando um papel para Sherlock. – Esse é o jardineiro que atendia pelo nome de Samuel Green. Infelizmente tanto ele quanto o Finley Jones não deixaram qualquer rastro de seus movimentos em Londres. É incrível como parecem duas sombras. Existem, mas não deixam marcas! – Lestrade comentou frustrado.

– Sombras... – Sherlock repetiu pensativo enquanto olhava a imagem de um homem ruivo no papel. – Provavelmente eles não estão mais usando as identidades de Samuel e Finley, não serão encontrados pelos nomes, mas sim por seus rostos.

– Como assim, Sherlock? – John perguntou.

– Muito simples – o detetive pontuou.  – a polícia metropolitana de Londres possui um vasto acervo de fotografias no banco de imagens forenses. Lestrade pode cruzar a fotografia dos jardineiros com as arquivadas no sistema, se houver algo lá, vai aparecer.

– Isso é possível. – Lestrade disse sentindo-se animado com a perspectiva de descobrir a identidade dos falsos Samuel e Finley. – Farei isso. Agora é a sua vez de contar novidades, Sherlock.

– Muito justo. – Sherlock respondeu.

            Resumidamente, o detetive contou sobre a matrioska, o microcard escondido na última réplica, o real motivo de terem ido à livraria na noite anterior e a descoberta de arquivos secretos, deixando Lestrade cada vez mais pasmo a cada nova informação que lhe era passada.

– E o que tinha nesses arquivos? – as mãos de Lestrade suavam em antecipação.

– Um plano. Bem orquestrado e muito letal. – o moreno respondeu com certa admiração na voz.

– Do que se trata o plano? – o inspetor inquiriu sentindo a boca secar.

– Caos total! – Sherlock respondeu de modo sombrio.

– Ok, seja mais claro, por favor. – Lestrade não aguentava mais tanto mistério, acreditava que Sherlock fazia isso de propósito.

– O vendedor de livros e os dois jardineiros estavam trabalhando para um grupo político assassino disposto a testar armas biológicas em Londres.

– Meu Deus! Mas com que finalidade? – Lestrade sentiu o corpo gelar.

– Desestabilizar política e economicamente o país, é óbvio. Uma pátria que não consegue proteger as pessoas dentro do seu território, decai no panorama político e financeiro global, inspetor, e isso abre mais espaço para outras soberanias que disputarão cada investimento e negócio que deixar de ser firmado com a Grã-Bretanha. – Sherlock explicou.

– Mas você descobriu os planos, isso quer dizer que sabe como impedir, não é mesmo? – Lestrade perguntou cheio de esperanças.

– Óbvio. – o detetive respondeu levantando-se da sua poltrona ao lado da lareira, indo em direção à mesa de leitura para pegar seu notebook que ainda estava ligado. – Veja, reconhece esse sistema de localização?

            Lestrade olhou por alguns segundos as dezenas de números e letras e depois respondeu:

– Localização GPS, seguramente.

– Isso mesmo. São quatro localizações GPS precisas. Basta jogar no mapa virtual de localização global e teremos quatro pontos. Observe, inspetor, após o título da operação “Bonfire Night”, segue a referência 15:00 PM (h dd° mm’ SS.s”) N51° 0’36.4” W 0° 8’ 4.8” que indica  claramente a localização do Piccadilly Circus, e uma ocorrência marcada para às três horas da tarde; a referência  16:00 PM (h dd° mm’ SS.s”) N51° 30’ 11.9” W 0° 7’ 13.5” (C.13), indica a cabine número treze do London Eye, a grande roda gigante às margens do Tâmisa, e uma ocorrência marcada para às quatro horas da tarde;  a referência  17:00 PM (h dd° mm’ SS.s”) N51° 30’ 11.4” W 0° 6’44.3”, diz respeito à Estação de trens Waterloo, a mais movimentada de Londres,  e uma ocorrência para às cinco horas da tarde, por fim  temos  18:00 PM (h dd° mm’ SS.s”) N51° 29’ 58.1” W 0° 7’ 29.3”, ou seja, o Parlamento britânico e algo para às dezoito horas,  isto é, ao cair da noite.

– Você está dizendo que haverá bombas em cada um desses locais?

– Bombas? Sim, inspetor, mas não será qualquer tipo de bomba, estamos lidando com um ataque sequenciado a base de bombas biológicas de alta letalidade. Pelo esquema pode-se ver que elas serão acionadas com um intervalo de uma hora a cada ativação.

– Mas por quê? Por que não estourá-las todas de uma vez?  – o inspetor quis saber.

– É um plano bem simples, mas muito eficiente quando se deseja desestruturar a capacidade de socorro e reação do alvo. Iludir quanto a real potência do golpe, é o segredo do sucesso de um ataque. O que acontecerá quando o Piccadilly Circus entrar em colapso com a ativação da primeira bomba biológica? – Sherlock perguntou a Lestrade.

– O que é de praxe, o maior número de ambulâncias, policiais e bombeiros seguirão para o local.

– Isso mesmo, por uma hora todo o sistema público de segurança e saúde de Londres irá pensar que o Piccadilly Circus é o seu único problema, desse modo o próximo alvo estará fragilizado, consegue compreender? – o detetive pontuou.

– Acho que sim...

– Uma hora depois dos socorristas terem empregado quase toda a sua energia no Piccadilly, será a vez do London Eye perecer e dessa vez o socorro vai ser bastante comprometido, mais sessenta minutos e a estação Waterloo mergulhará no caos e o socorro já será praticamente nulo de tão comprometido com outros ataques o que produzirá muitas baixas, aliás, será o ponto com maior número de baixas na operação toda, pois em média cinquenta e sete mil pessoas circulam na Waterloo às cinco da tarde, é o horário de pico e por isso mesmo perfeito para promover um significativo número de vítimas.

– Meu Deus... – Lestrade murmurou abismado.

– Por fim, um tapa no rosto do governo, o Parlamento recebe o último ataque e está feito o caos em Londres. Num total, a estimativa é de setenta mil infectados imediatos e uma projeção reflexa de cem a duzentos mil infecções nas horas seguintes pela aspiração dos agentes biológicos espalhados no ar, pelo menos oitenta por cento das vítimas num raio de quinhentos metros de cada explosão virão a óbito nas quarenta e oito horas seguintes. – Sherlock concluiu pressionando os lábios e encarando seriamente o inspetor.

            Lestrade sentiu o corpo petrificar de apreensão, aquilo era muito maior e mais dramático do que ele podia sonhar. Estava à beira de uma crise de pânico em razão do panorama desastroso que Sherlock havia desenhado para Londres com base nos dados que havia descoberto no microcard interceptado.

– Precisamos avisar os federais. – o inspetor disse num fôlego só.

– Claro. – Sherlock concordou puxando o microcard do leitor de cartões, jogando-o nas mãos trêmulas de Lestrade. – Pode passar todos os dados para os federais, mas duvido que eles consigam descobrir os exatos locais das bombas antes do entardecer de amanhã.

– O quê? – John e Lestrade indagaram em uníssono.

– Como... Como sabe que o ataque vai ser amanhã? Não havia nada sobre data nas coordenadas e nem em nenhum dos outros arquivos.  – John indagou surpreso.

– De fato, não existe data nas coordenadas, Sherlock. – Lestrade destacou.

– Oh... – Sherlock revirou os olhos, enfadado. – Para variar, os dois deixaram o óbvio passar despercebido. O nome da operação não lhes diz nada? – o moreno olhou de um para o outro esperando que desmanchassem a cara de confusão. – Não? Nada mesmo? “Bonfire Night” – Sherlock enfatizou o título gesticulando com as mãos e arqueando as sobrancelhas.

– Bem... – John murmurou meio incerto. – É a “noite da fogueira”, não? Feriado comemorado todo cinco de novembro em alusão ao dia em que o oficial traidor Guy Fawkes planejou explodir o parlamento em 1605 sem obter êxito, é a vitória da nação contra o primeiro ataque terrorista que se tem notícia na Inglaterra... – o médico concluiu sentindo uma pontada de compreensão começar a surgir em sua mente.

– E qual será a coroa do plano dos terroristas? – Sherlock perguntou.

– Explodir uma bomba biológica no Parlamento. – Lestrade respondeu também sentindo as ideias clarearem.

– E que dia será amanhã? – o detetive inquiriu.

– Cinco de novembro... – John respondeu franzindo o cenho. – dia de comemorar a noite da fogueira! Não, você não pode está achando que...

– Eu tenho certeza, John. A operação será executada no dia cinco de novembro, portanto, amanhã às três horas da tarde, ocorrerá a primeira detonação. – Sherlock concluiu.

– Jesus! Há pouco tempo! O que faremos? – Lestrade estava ligeiramente transtornado.

– Falar com os federais. – disse John alarmado. – explicar tudo e pedir que isolem cada área para evitar as mortes e contaminação.

– Não vai adiantar John. – Sherlock cortou a fala do médico. – Cercar os locais não evitará a ativação das bombas antes que eles consigam descobrir onde estão. Certamente ao perceber a intervenção das forças de segurança, as detonações sairão do cronograma, serão detonadas sem intervalo, nos tirando o tempo necessário para descobri-las e desativá-las. Estamos lidando com material biológico letal de alta contaminação que viaja e se espalha no ar com incrível velocidade, qualquer erro, será fatal.

– Então o que você sugere. – John instigou.

– Sugiro que deixemos os terroristas terem a falsa ideia de que conseguiram me parar, que não sabemos de nada. Eles seguirão o cronograma, desse modo teremos uma hora de uma detonação à outra.

– Você vai esperar a primeira detonação? – Lestrade perguntou incrédulo.

– Tecnicamente, sim. – o moreno respondeu levantando a mão para impedir que John ou Lestrade falassem, e continuou. – Eu irei encontrar a primeira bomba a ser detonada antes das três horas da tarde, então a substituirei por uma bomba de brometo de benzila.

– Gás lacrimogêneo? – Lestrade indagou surpreso.

– Exatamente, inspetor. O efeito não letal, será semelhante aos efeitos esperados pelos terroristas, ou sejam, pessoas asfixiando, caindo, vomitando, procurando angustiantemente por ar! – o detetive descreveu o cenário com um brilho metálico no olhar. – estarão tão distraídos pelo caos que não se atentarão aos detalhes dos efeitos. – concluiu.

– Entendo. É um ótimo plano, mas você sabe onde estão cada uma das bombas biológicas? – o inspetor quis saber.

– Ainda não. – Sherlock respondeu indo em direção à janela da sala para observar a rua. – Mas vou descobrir até o amanhecer, pode contar com isso, inspetor. – disse observando a presença incomum de um homem do outro lado da rua olhando para sua janela.

– Céus, Sherlock! Como consegue dizer isso nessa calma toda? – Lestrade perguntou passando a mão nervosamente pelo rosto.

– Ficar nervoso não me ajudará a descobrir os locais exatos das bombas, portanto, não vejo lógica em não permanecer calmo. – o moreno respondeu voltando para sua poltrona ao lado da lareira.

– Eu queria poder pensar assim... – Lestrade desabafou.

– Certo, Sherlock, enquanto você pensa calmamente numa maneira de encontrar as bombas até o amanhecer, no que podemos ajudar? – John perguntou.

–  Ah, claro. – Sherlock mexeu-se na poltrona como se subitamente lembrasse de tarefas importantes para execução do seu plano. – Vou precisar de uma boa quantidade de cloro-acetona e bromo-acetona para as bombas substitutas. – disse escrevendo quantidades numa folha de papel repassando-a para John. – Sejam sutis na aquisição e transporte, acredito que estamos sendo observados.

– Estamos sendo vigiados? – John arregalou os olhos.

– Tem um homem estranho do outro lado da rua observando nossa janela com um estranho interesse há mais de uma hora. – Sherlock explicou. – Finja que está trazendo mantimentos, John.

– Não vou colocar uma garrafa de produto químico no meio de um pé de alface, se é isso que está sugerindo. – o médico reclamou.

– Seja mais criativo, por favor. – Sherlock respondeu pondo as mãos unidas na frente dos lábios.

– Não quero interferir na briga do casal, mas acho que é melhor a gente se apressar. – Lestrade interveio ganhando dois pares de olhos sérios em sua direção. – o que foi? Vocês são um casal, certo? – o inspetor perguntou meio sem jeito.

– Claro que somos, mas não estávamos discutindo, apenas debatendo um assunto doméstico. – John respondeu pegando seu casaco e indo em direção à porta.

– Está bem, se você diz... – Lestrade falou seguindo-o.

            Sherlock foi deixado sozinho na sala em meio ao silêncio quebrado apenas pelo crepitar das chamas na lareira. Sua mente trabalhava nas inúmeras possibilidades de localização estratégica das armas biológicas e o alcance de letalidade e contágio que cada um dos pontos imaginados poderia proporcionar. Foram dezenas de simulações mentais vívidas em sua mente, recriando o caos e o terror em cada mínimo detalhe para estudá-lo, dissecá-lo e compreendê-lo até a sua raiz para depois poder tocar e moldar o caos a sua maneira, brincar com a massa obscura do pânico e da desordem, puxando as cordas certas para produzir o efeito certo.

            Quando John voltou com o material químico pedido pelo detetive, o médico o encontrou sentado, na mesma posição que estivera quando saiu para fazer as compras e não foi difícil deduzir que Sherlock estava visitando alguns porões em seu palácio mental, desse modo, o médico não tentou puxar conversa, passou direto para a cozinha para preparar algo para o almoço, pois as horas do dia estavam avançando.

            Depois de passear incansavelmente por pilhas de corpos imóveis e pessoas em agonia sem salvação, Sherlock voltou ao plano real, percebendo que o dia havia cedido à escuridão da noite e que as luzes das chamas na lareira haviam sido reanimadas. O detetive olhou para a poltrona à sua frente e descobriu-se estar sendo observado por John.

– Que tal alimentar o corpo, Sr. Holmes? – o médico perguntou rindo de canto.

– Você comprou o material que eu pedi? – o moreno respondeu com outra pergunta, ajeitando o corpo na poltrona.

– Comprei, mas você precisa se alimentar antes de começar a fabricar suas bombas. – John insistiu.

– Claro, vou reabastecer as energias antes de começar. – ele respondeu dando uma piscadela de olho para o médico que ficou muito satisfeito.

            Sherlock se alimentou, depois dedicou algumas horas na elaboração de suas bombas não letais e lá pelo meio da madrugada, deu por concluída a sua tarefa. John havia permanecido sentado junto à mesa da cozinha acompanhando o trabalho do namorado, e a cada minuto que avançava na madrugada, seu peito apertava pela iminência do que estavam prestes a enfrentar.

– Já terminei, John, podemos descansar por algumas horas antes do amanhecer. – disse o detetive puxando-o pela mão e guiando-o ao quarto.

            Trocaram de roupa e deitaram-se na larga cama de casal, aninhando-se um nos braços do outro por baixo dos grossos cobertores. O coração do médico estava agitado e ele não conseguia dormir, em poucas horas Sherlock estaria procurando por bombas letais, correndo contra o tempo para desativá-las... E se algo desse errado? John apertou mais ainda os braços em torno do detetive querendo espantar qualquer pessimismo. Sherlock iria conseguir. Ele sempre consegue. Repetia essa frase como um mantra em sua mente tentando se acalmar. Mas não foi esse mantra que o acalmou, foi um afago gostoso que a mão do detetive iniciou em seus cabelos curtos, tentando acalmar a tensão que percebera no enrijecimento dos músculos do médico no abraço.

            John suspirou relaxando com a cabeça sobre o peito de Sherlock e em poucos minutos adormeceu. Mas Sherlock não o seguiu no sono, o detetive permaneceu acordado calculando as infinitas possibilidades para os eventos do dia seguinte e no meio dessas, tentava obter a mais eficiente para livrar John de qualquer dano.

            O dia da “A noite da fogueira” estava prestes a ser marcado por caos e morte em Londres.

Continua...

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eita que o tempo vai fechar! Preparem-se para mais adrenalina no capítulo nono, pessoal! E lembrem-se de compartilhar suas impressões comigo, amo saber o que sentiram e pensaram ao ler. Beijos!


	9. Noite da Fogueira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, pessoas lindas! Nono capítulo chegando quentinho para injetar mais adrenalina em vocês meus amores! E lembrem-se, compartilhem suas impressões de leitura comigo! Tem gente deixando a timidez calar seus preciosos comentários, não permitam isso, Alma amará ler suas impressões, pois o pensamento de cada um de vocês é muito precioso, podem acreditar. Boa leitura e divirtam-se!

 

            Quando John acordou na manhã seguinte, sentiu-se solitário na cama. Abriu os olhos e percebeu que o lado em que Sherlock esteve deitado, estava vazio. O médico passou a mão pela área percebendo que ainda estava morna, o que indicava que o detetive havia se levantado a bem pouco tempo.

– Estou aqui, John. – Sherlock falou próximo à janela do quarto chamando a atenção do loiro.

– O que está vendo na rua? – John quis saber percebendo que o moreno observava atentamente algo lá fora.

– Eles trocaram a guarda... – Sherlock respondeu meio reticente.

– O quê?

– O homem que observava nosso apartamento ontem foi substituído por outra pessoa do outro lado da nossa calçada.

– Tem certeza?

– Absoluta.

– Mas o que eles querem se acham que você não conseguiu acessar os dados do microcard?

– Querem garantir que de fato eu não descobri nada até que toda a operação “noite da fogueira” seja concluída. Algo me diz que seremos seguidos hoje o tempo todo. – Sherlock comentou sem desgrudar os olhos da rua.

– E agora? Como vamos fazer para executar o seu plano? Se nos virem indo para os pontos das coordenadas, irão desconfiar e realizar a detonação fora dos intervalos cortando nossas chances de encontrá-las à tempo.

– Estou pensando nisso, John. – o moreno respondeu sentando-se na beirada da cama próximo ao loiro. – acho que devemos aproveitar o dia de “Bonfire”.

– E deixar que Londres se exploda?

– John... termine de acordar... seu cérebro está muito lento. – Sherlock disse encarando-o de um modo entre brincalhão e enfadado. – É claro que não será um passeio de casal, mas deve parecer com um. Compreendeu?

– Ah... entendi... – John meneou a cabeça positivamente, um pouco frustrado por não se tratar de fato de um dia normal em que ele poderia aproveitar um bom passeio com Sherlock.

– Iremos sair e despistar o vigia. Temos algumas horas até a detonação da primeira bomba no Piccadilly. – Sherlock disse se levantando.

– E o Lestrade?

– Já mandei mensagem avisando-o para estar no Piccadilly às duas da tarde. – disse olhando o relógio na mesinha de cabeceira. – São seis e vinte agora, vamos, iremos tomar café na rua.

            John levantou-se rápido e trocou de roupa, Sherlock também se trocou e em menos de quarenta minutos ambos estavam prontos. O detetive foi para a cozinha e acondicionou as bombas de bromo-acetona em duas bolsas médias de viagem, passando uma delas para John.

– Não acha que soa meio suspeito passear por aí com duas bolsas de viagem? – John ponderou recebendo a bagagem.

– Não quando se está indo para a estação King’s Cross para pegar um trem rumo à Cambridge. – o moreno respondeu abrindo a porta de saída tomando o rumo das escadas.

– E o que faremos em Cambridge? – o médico perguntou descendo as escadas logo atrás de Sherlock.

            O homem abriu a porta da rua e correu para a calçada a tempo de parar um táxi que ia passando naquele exato momento. Sherlock segurou a porta para John entrar primeiro e entrou em seguida, começando a responder a pergunta do médico. 

– Vamos nos hospedar numa pousada pagando adiantado pela diária inteira, passear por uns trinta minutos, voltar e demonstrar o desejo de ficar o resto do dia fechados no quarto. Isso certamente irá entediar nosso vigia, o que nos possibilitará fugir e voltar para Londres. Serão cinquenta minutos para ir de Londres à Cambridge, quinze minutos alugando o quarto na pousada, dez para por as coisas no quarto, trinta para passear, mais trinta para empreender fuga até a estação de trem, cinquenta para voltar, o que me faz deduzir que em três horas e cinco minutos estaremos indo no sentido do Piccadilly encontrar Lestrade, ou seja, chegaremos lá antes das duas horas da tarde para iniciar nossa busca sem olheiros para nos atrapalhar. – explicou enquanto olhava discretamente para trás, percebendo que havia um táxi a uma certa distância seguindo a mesma rota deles.     

            Em poucos minutos os dois chegaram à estação e as lembranças dos momentos terríveis vividos na estação Waterloo há pouco tempo, atingiram John em cheio, impulsionando-o a buscar a mão de Sherlock e apertá-la bem forte, fazendo o moreno o encarar com curiosidade.

– Não importa o que diga ou o quanto reclame, não vou largar a sua mão, se empurrarem você novamente na frente de um trem, eu vou junto! – o médico declarou de forma feroz encarando o namorado que limitou-se a rir de canto e retribuir o aperto.

            O trem que esperavam chegou e os dois permaneceram parados atrás da faixa amarela de segurança enquanto os passageiros esvaziavam as cabines dando espaço para os que iram embarcar. Subiram com a bagagem e partiram para Cambridge sendo seguidos por um homem de gorro escuro.

            Em menos de uma hora, Sherlock e John chegaram à cidade universitária mais antiga da Inglaterra. Cambridge, distante oitenta quilômetros ao norte de Londres , foi fundada em 1209 e possui pouco mais de cento e vinte e três mil habitantes, destes, vinte e dois mil são estudantes. Por se tratar de uma aglomeração urbana compacta, torna-se perfeita para explorações a pé ou mesmo bicicleta, Sherlock desejava ser amplamente visto perambulando pelas ruas acadêmicas, disposto a ser seguido de perto pelo homem que havia acompanhado sorrateiramente os dois até ali.

            A temperatura de 8 ºC não era das mais animadoras para passeios, mas Sherlock não desistiu de andar pelas ruas com John e parar debaixo de uma larga árvore esquelética no parque às margens do rio Cam.

– Aqui é bonito. – John comentou olhando as águas calmas do rio seguirem seu caminho no leito.

– No verão é bem mais agradável. – Sherlock comentou.

– Já passeou por aqui no verão?

– Fiz pesquisas.

– Ah... naturalmente. – John disse rindo com a imagem mental de Sherlock enfurnado em algum laboratório penumbroso de uma das várias universidades em volta, enquanto um belo dia ensolarado escorria fora das paredes acadêmicas.

– Ainda estamos sendo seguidos? – John perguntou olhando discretamente para os lados tentando captar alguma presença suspeita.

– Estamos. Quinta árvore à sua direita, John. Um homem de gorro preto e óculos escuros. – o moreno indicou. – é impressionante como não são discretos! – concluiu fazendo uma careta um tanto engraçada.

            John riu da expressão que Sherlock fez e não resistiu puxá-lo para um beijo à beira do rio Cam. Apesar do frio matinal em Cambridge, o beijo foi quente embora calmo. Os lábios deslizaram carinhosos um sobre o outro estabelecendo uma conexão cúmplice e devotada convidando as línguas a se visitarem com lentidão morna e pacífica. Quando o ato se desfez, John encarou os cristalinos olhos do detetive deixando-se perder naquele universo ocular que o observava enquanto lambia os lábios.

– O tempo do passeio acabou, John. – Sherlock alertou ajeitando o cachecol que havia ficado meio torto.

– Uma pena, eu estava começando a aproveitar. – o médico disse rindo abertamente.

            Os dois saíram das margens do rio e voltaram rapidamente para a pousada onde haviam deixado as coisas e trancaram-se no quarto. Sherlock havia feito questão de pegar um quarto térreo com janela para o quarteirão seguinte. Em pouco tempo, o médico e o detetive estavam esgueirando-se para longe do pequeno hotel, carregando sua preciosa bagagem sem serem seguidos por ninguém.

            Faltando pouco para duas da tarde, Lestrade já bebericava nervosamente uma xícara de café numa lanchonete no Piccadilly Circus, olhando minuto a minuto para o relógio e se perguntando se Sherlock havia conseguido deduzir o lugar onde a bomba estaria escondida naquele lugar. Aquele seria o “dia da fogueira” mais tenso que ele já viveu, acreditava piamente que nenhum outro evento na sua carreira superaria o pico de tensão e adrenalina que aquele estava lhe proporcionando.

            Se alguma coisa saísse errado, Londres não teria ânimo para seus espetáculos de fogos de artifícios e incineração de bonecos em fogueiras na noite daquele dia. Lestrade suspirou fundo tentando relaxar. Sentia como se o fantasma do militar conspirador Guy Fawkes, pairasse sobre a cidade, desejando efetivar seus planos frustrados de destruir o governo.  

Greg cresceu ouvindo a história do militar naval inglês que se revoltou contra a coroa, arquitetando a revolta da pólvora no século dezessete, planejando explodir quarenta e seis barris de pólvora no porão do parlamento durante a abertura da temporada parlamentar. Muitos ingleses consideram esse o primeiro atentado terrorista da história inglesa, e como o plano de Fawkes falhou, anualmente a população comemora a captura e execução do conspirador.

Sherlock conseguiria frustrar os planos terroristas pairando sobre Londres nesse cinco de novembro, mais de quatro séculos após a primeira tentativa de ataque terrorista perpetrado contra o lugar? Lestrade se agarrava ao fio de esperança que o detetive excêntrico lhe oferecia.

– Se tomar mais um copo de café, a cafeína vai abrir um buraco no seu estômago.

            Lestrade levantou a vista e deparou-se com a imagem de Sherlock com as mãos no bolso e John ao lado segurando duas bolsas médias de viagem.

– Ah, graças a Deus, vocês já estão aqui! – o inspetor comemorou sentindo uma leve onda de alívio percorrer seu corpo como se a simples presença da dupla fosse capaz de resolver o problema que se acercava deles.

– Não perderia os preparativos para a “noite da fogueira” por nada, inspetor. – Sherlock disse rindo enquanto acomodava-se num dos assentos à mesa de Lestrade.

– Não brinque, um pandemônio pode literalmente estourar em breve. Então? Já sabe onde devemos procurar? – Lestrade perguntou voltando a ficar tenso.

– Sei. Na verdade, o Piccadilly foi o mais fácil. – Sherlock respondeu olhando para fora através da larga janela de vidro ao lado deles.

– Onde ela está? – Lestrade parecia disposto a arrancar a informação com um machado se fosse necessário.

– Está no ponto central do lugar, onde a grande maioria das pessoas se aglomeram para admirar e tirar fotos sem pressa de seguir adiante. A bomba está na estátua de Eros. – O detetive respondeu observando o monumento a vários metros da lanchonete onde estavam.

            Confeccionada por Alfred Gilbert em 1892 em puro alumínio, a estátua de Eros, pairava delicada sobre alta e larga base ricamente trabalhada em motivos e contornos vitorianos, ao redor do qual aglomerava-se centenas de nacionais e turistas, fotografando ou simplesmente apreciando a vista. O céu daquele cinco de novembro era nublado e a temperatura teimava em ficar nos 9º C, mas mesmo com o frio de uma tarde cinza, as pessoas não se intimidavam, transitavam às centenas pela praça Piccadilly inocentemente sem a mínima noção do que estava prestes a acontecer.

            Sherlock saiu da lanchonete sendo seguido por John e Lestrade que dividiam a carga das bolsas. John sentia a velha adrenalina das missões no Afeganistão voltar a ativar seus nervos deixando-o em alerta máximo, cada movimento era avaliado criteriosamente pelo olhar do soldado como um perigo em potencial. Dessa vez, não havia deixado a arma em casa.  

O detetive avançava pela multidão com passos imponentes e olhar cravado na base do monumento logo adiante. Venceu os degraus que levavam à base da estrutura de alumínio e começou a procurar o ponto de fissura que seus cálculos afirmavam estar ali em algum lugar.

            O médico e o inspetor postaram-se à dois degraus da base e ficaram observando o movimento em volta segurando as bolsas com bombas bromo. As pessoas continuaram a caminhar, conversar, rir e fotografar sem se importar com aquele estranho homem alto de sobretudo rodeando o monumento.

            Lestrade olhou para o relógio e sentiu uma onda fria congelar sua medula. Os ponteiros já indicavam duas e quarenta da tarde, o detetive só tinha vinte minutos para descobrir o lugar da bomba letal, desarmá-la, substituí-la pela falsa e detoná-la exatamente às três horas.

– Rápido, Sherlock! – Lestrade incentivou sentindo suor frio descer por sua espinha.

– Não me apresse, isso não vai fazer a bomba aparecer! – Sherlock resmungou em resposta.

– Evitem discutir aqui, ok? – John intrometeu-se olhando de um lado para o outro como se a qualquer momento os três pudessem ser atacados.

– Achei! – Sherlock comemorou. – me passe a sua bolsa, John.

            O médico atendeu a solicitação vendo o detetive se esticar para revelar um cilindro de aproximados cinquenta centímetros, feito de material de cor idêntico à estrutura onde estava grudado em perfeito mimetismo. Com um canivete, Sherlock a desgrudou cuidadosamente do lugar e em seguida depositou um cilindro composto de alumínio fino onde havia envasado a sua solução caseira de gás lacrimogêneo. Concluída essa tarefa, o moreno pegou o cilindro arrancado do monumento e o colocou cuidadosamente na bolsa que ficara vazia.

– O que vamos fazer com isso? – John perguntou olhando o relógio, notando que eles tinham só doze minutos para desativar a bomba na bolsa e detonar as bombas falsas na estátua.

– Vamos para os fundos da lanchonete onde estivemos. Tem um beco vazio lá – Sherlock disse andando de forma célere com a bolsa do lado.

            Chegado ao local, o detetive abriu a tampa de um contêiner de lixo metálico e pôs o artefato dentro enquanto o avaliava. A aparência grosseira não enganava, quem a fabricou dominava bem a técnica e acreditava no alcance dos seus efeitos.

– Quatro minutos, Sherlock – John avisou.

– Certo, certo, temos pouco tempo. – o moreno concluiu tirando um dispositivo de detonação remota de dentro do bolso do sobretudo e esticou-o para Lestrade. – Vá para a praça junto o John e detone o cilindro de lacrimogêneo exatamente às três horas.

– Como é que é? – John franziu o cenho. – eu não vou sair de perto de você, o Lestrade pode fazer isso sozinho, eu ficarei aqui.

– John... – Sherlock ia questionar, mas a cara enfezada que o médico lhe lançou foi o suficiente para calá-lo. – Ok. Lestrade, vá para a praça e realize a detonação na hora marcada.

– Certo. Boa sorte, rapazes. – Lestrade disse se afastando às pressas rumo à praça.

            Sherlock pulou para dentro do contêiner para manusear a bomba, mas antes voltou a dar instruções:

– John, se não der certo, preciso que feche a tampa do contêiner, entendeu?

– O quê? – John parecia chocado com o pedido.

– Tem que fechar a tampa imediatamente, não deve tentar me tirar, entendeu? Cada segundo com a tampa aberta tornará maior a quantidade de agente infeccioso no ar. Às exatas três horas, feche! Prometa! – Sherlock insistiu enquanto avaliava a bomba ante o olhar revoltado do médico.

– Esqueça, Sherlock, eu nunca vou prometer uma coisa dessas! Dane-se Londres inteira, eu tiro você dessa lixeira nem que eu morra tentando!

            Sherlock o encarou rapidamente de forma muito séria, mas um brilho no fundo dos seus olhos cristalinos davam conta de que aquela reação, apesar de totalmente sem lógica por parte do namorado, o deixou feliz.

            Lestrade observava as pessoas rirem e caminharem em volta da estátua de Eros, crianças apontavam pombos que voavam em volta, namorados andavam de mãos dadas trocando beijos, homens e mulheres aglomeravam-se e passavam despreocupados pela praça que teria sua paz perturbada por ele, um inspetor de polícia com longos anos na Yard, em todos aqueles anos na polícia metropolitana de Londres, nunca imaginou que um dia teria que ser a face não letal do terrorismo.

            Dois minutos...

            Sherlock analisava uma intrincada rede de pequenos fios coloridos.

            Um minuto...

            Lestrade olhava o relógio e deslizava o dedo suado sobre o detonador rezando para que Sherlock conseguisse desativar a bomba letal.

            Trinta segundos...

            John respirava fundo fechando os olhos para sentir o ar frio percorrer livremente suas vias aéreas enquanto ele pedia a todos os santos para que aquela não fosse a última vez.

            Dez segundos...

            Lestrade encarou a multidão em volta da estátua sentindo seu coração querer romper o peito.

            Cinco segundos...

            Sherlock soltou um palavrão dentro do contêiner assustando John.

            Dois segundos...

            Lestrade aspirou profundamente e ao liberar o ar pela boca vendo-o condensar-se em fina névoa branca dando-se conta do quanto aquela tarde estava fria, apertou o botão às exatas três horas da tarde.

            A “noite da fogueira” havia começado em Londres.

Continua...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A correria começou! Preparem-se para mais adrenalina no próximo capítulo! Aguardo ansiosamente os comentários de vocês meus amores! Beijos!


	10. Fim de jogo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pessoas amadas, eis o décimo capítulo, sentem-se confortavelmente com uma jarra de suco de maracujá bem adoçado do lado e divirtam-se!

 

            Uma grande nuvem de fumaça branca se espalhou sobre a Praça Piccadilly assustando primeiro pela explosão que a desencadeou e depois pelos efeitos que cavou no organismo das pessoas que estavam próximas.

            Homens e mulheres corriam em todas as direções no sentido oposto do centro da praça, gritavam aterrorizados, lacrimejavam, sentindo queimação na pele, nos olhos e nas vias respiratórias. Em vários pontos, pessoas caiam engasgando, liberando coriza pelo nariz, babando e tossindo com sensação de asfixia.

            Por alguns momentos, Lestrade chegou a duvidar que a bomba deixada na estátua de Eros realmente era a não letal. Mas a lembrança do detetive deixado aos fundos de uma lanchonete perto dali tentando desativar a verdadeira bomba, arrancou o inspetor das suas cogitações assombradas, movendo-o para onde havia deixado os dois amigos minutos atrás.

            Quando chegou ao local, encontrou o contêiner de lixo fechado e John sentado ao lado com as costas apoiadas na lataria fria. Lestrade estranhou e correu para perto do médico.

– Onde está o Sherlock?

            John respirou fundo fechando os olhos como se tentasse se recuperar de uma forte emoção que ainda abalava seus nervos, suas mãos tremiam e sua pele suava levemente.

– Estou aqui, inspetor. – Sherlock respondeu abrindo a porta dos fundos da lanchonete ao lado do contêiner. – fui buscar água para o John, ele reagiu mal à alta dose de adrenalina que o corpo liberou em sua corrente sanguínea.

– Você bem que podia ter desativado essa bomba mais rápido. – John reclamou recebendo o copo d’água.

– É, tem razão. – Sherlock concordou recebendo um olhar zangado por parte do médico.

– Onde está a bomba? – Lestrade indagou curioso.

– Lacrei dentro de um caixote, levei para o porão da lanchonete e paguei ao dono do estabelecimento para manter a porta trancada até eu voltar. – o moreno respondeu.

            Lestrade riu vendo que a primeira etapa do plano havia transcorrido dentro do esperado e todos estavam inteiros.

– E agora nós iremos para onde, Sherlock? – Greg perguntou sentindo-se mais animado.  

– Para o London Eye. – o moreno respondeu.

            Construída em 1999 e inaugurada em 2000, a grande roda gigante de observação, com seus cento e trinta e cinco metros de altura, é capaz de comportar oitocentas pessoas por vez, recebendo em média quinze mil visitantes por dia oferecendo ampla e desimpedida vista da cidade de Londres às margens do rio Tâmisa. O detetive, o médico e o inspetor chegaram em menos de meia hora na Roda do Milênio, seguindo sem pausas para o ponto de embarque das cabines.

– Onde exatamente iremos procurar o material? – John quis saber.

– Cápsula número catorze. – Sherlock respondeu.

– Mas as coordenadas não indicavam a cápsula treze? – Lestrade questionou.

– Indicavam, mas o London Eye não possui uma cabine treze. A contagem das cápsulas vai de um a trinta e três, mas só há trinta e duas. – o moreno esclareceu.

– Mas por quê? – John inquiriu.        

– Superstição, John. Para afastar o azar, eles removeram a cabine treze, mas isso não impediu da má sorte se instalar na cabine catorze. – Sherlock respondeu olhando para o alto. – Ali, aquela é a nossa cabine, iremos embarcar nela.

– Nós iremos passear junto com a bomba, é isso? –Lestrade indagou apreensivo.

– Exatamente, Lestrade. Uma volta completa dura trinta minutos, isso quer dizer que teremos que detonar as bombas falsas enquanto estivermos dentro da cabine, não teremos tempo para terminar a volta antes das quatro da tarde.

            Sherlock ganhou dois pares de olhos encarando-o apreensivos.

– Vocês irão sobreviver, tenho certeza. – Sherlock encorajou rindo abertamente da expressão carrancuda que o médico e o inspetor fizeram.   

            Quando subiram na cápsula catorze, faltava vinte minutos para a detonação da bomba letal instalada na cabine. Sherlock demorou poucos minutos para descobrir que o banco oval localizado no centro da cabine havia sido recheado com um cilindro metálico idêntico ao anterior encontrado na estátua de Eros, contendo agentes biológicos infecciosos. A adulteração do assento era bem sutil, ninguém perceberia se não estivesse procurando por qualquer defeito no lugar.

            Dessa vez ele se esforçou por desativar o mais rápido possível, não queria um John zangado em torno dele. Desativada a bomba, Sherlock usou seu canivete para desalojar o material do banco e o colocou cuidadosamente em uma das bolsas que carregavam consigo.  

            Depois do procedimento, os três sentaram no banco oval, um do lado do outro, olhando para fora em silêncio. Os minutos passavam e a paisagem ia mudando pelas vidraças que começaram a embaçar com uma leve chuva fina que começou a precipitar-se fora da cápsula.

            John admirava a vista se dando conta de que nunca havia se dignado a dar uma volta na roda do Milênio e lamentava que sua primeira vez no London Eye fosse motivada por situação tão tensa quanto a que ele estava enfrentando com Sherlock e Lestrade.

– Senhores, preparem-se, está na hora. – o detetive advertiu puxando um detonador do bolso do sobretudo.

            Lestrade tirou um lenço do bolso e tapou a boca e o nariz respirando bem fundo antes, ele já tinha passado pela experiência de aspirar lacrimogêneo e odiava a perspectiva de sentir aquele gás irritar suas vias respiratórias uma outra vez.

            John e Sherlock também taparam o rosto e os três afastaram-se do centro da cápsula. Quatro horas em ponto e a nuvem branca se espalhou na cabine. Lestrade foi o primeiro a ir em direção a porta vedada, batendo para dar alarme de que algo estava errado na cápsula catorze. Seus olhos ardiam e lacrimejavam, mas ele não removeu o lenço do nariz e boca e continuou batendo.

            As pessoas nas cápsulas próximas começaram a se agitar e a chamar atenção das demais, em poucos minutos, o pânico havia se generalizado na roda do milênio e as forças de segurança e socorristas surgiram no lugar.

            Os três homens foram removidos da cápsula envolta em névoa branca que espalhou-se pelo ambiente causando desconforto nos presentes. Sherlock permitiu-se ser levado até o posto de atendimento junto com John e Lestrade, mas aproveitou a primeira oportunidade para empreender fuga do local arrastando o médico e o inspetor consigo.

            Não precisaram de táxi para chegar rápido à estação de trens Waterloo, pois o local era bem próximo à roda do Milênio.

            Ao descer as escadas, Sherlock seguiu direto para a área de manutenção dos tubos de ventilação esbarrando em uma porta fechada com correntes e cadeados.

– Droga! – o detetive reclamou.

– A bomba está na central de ventilação? – Lestrade indagou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

– Está, precisamos substituir antes que ela libere seu material na ventilação e contamine toda a estação. – o moreno respondeu encarando-o de forma urgente.

– Espere um minuto.

            Lestrade se afastou por alguns minutos e voltou com um molho de chaves na mão.

– Chave número sete e oito. – o inspetor indicou entregando o molho de chaves para o moreno que o olhou curioso. – Vantagens de um inspetor da Scotland Yard. – Lestrade esclareceu rindo de canto.

            Entraram e em pouco tempo encontraram o artefato letal instalado numa tubulação de ar. O detetive o removeu cuidadosamente e desativou acomodando-o na bolsa junto com o outro. Em seguida substituiu por um cilindro de lacrimogêneo.

            Os três saíram do local com tempo de sobra, ainda faltava meia hora para a próxima detonação e da estação para o parlamento, não levariam mais que quinze minutos a pé.  O complexo de prédios edificados em estilo gótico despontou rapidamente na frente dos homens, John e Lestrade seguiram a passos firmes rumo ao acesso das câmaras, mas Sherlock parou diante do Big Ben.

– Vamos, Sherlock! – John chamou. – quanto antes começarmos a procurar, melhor.

– Certamente. – Sherlock respondeu caminhando em direção ao relógio com sua torre de quase cem metros de altura. – se procurarmos no lugar correto.

– Por que está indo para o relógio, as coordenadas dizem “Parlamento”. – John insistiu.

– Elas não dizem “Parlamento”, elas indicam a área do Parlamento. Não há sessão hoje neste horário na câmara dos Comuns e nem na Câmara dos Lordes, John, por que detonar um agente infeccioso em um lugar com baixa movimentação?

– Não sei, eles simplesmente não querem colocar a cereja no bolo? Não importa se a cereja for pequena. – o médico respondeu ansioso.

– Importa, sim. Sabe o melhor lugar para explodir uma bomba biológica? – Sherlock indagou parando de frete aos dois homens. – Vamos, John, você foi soldado, sabe dessas coisas.

– Sim, eu sei, bombas biológicas tem alcance mais letal se detonadas em locais altos e em regiões populosas, assim os agentes podem se espalhar melhor no ar e contaminar mais gente. – John respondeu sem piscar.

– Então, qual o melhor lugar? A torre do relógio ou uma sala dentro do parlamento? – o detetive perguntou.

– É, ele venceu. Está bem óbvio que é a torre mesmo. – Lestrade cortou a discussão batendo no ombro de Sherlock e caminhando apressado na frente, teria que apresentar suas credenciais da polícia metropolitana para garantir acesso aos trezentos e trinta e quatro degraus que levam aos sinos do relógio.

            Vencidas as formalidades para acesso à torre que estava fechada à visitação, os três homens iniciaram a subida. Sherlock praticamente saltava de dois em dois degraus com uma energia de dar inveja a Lestrade que sentia-se às portas de um infarto depois do centésimo degrau de pedra de calcário. Enquanto vencia degrau por degrau, arfando e suando em profusão, Greg prometeu a si mesmo que iria deixar definitivamente o cigarro, reeducar seus hábitos alimentares e fazer caminhadas no parque sempre que possível.

            John ia mais a frente e também sentia o peso do cansaço arrasar seu corpo, o fazendo perceber que deveria levar mais a sério os exercícios no parque, seu condicionamento físico não estava dos melhores.

            Após vários minutos seguindo escada acima, o trio chegou ao espaço onde encontrava-se o Big Ben, o grande sino de mais de treze toneladas que soa marcando as horas do relógio na torre e o que os homens procuravam estava logo acima da inscrição em latim cravada no metal: “ _Domine salvam fac reginam notram Victoriam Primam_ ” – _Senhor, mantenha a salvo nossa rainha Victória Primeira_.

– Quinze minutos. – John falou olhando para as altas grades que isolavam o sino principal na sala.

            Sherlock removeu o cachecol do pescoço e tirou o sobretudo do corpo para ficar mais confortável, afinal ele também suara subindo as centenas de escadas e sentia-se um pouco sufocado. Depois apoiou os pés na grade e impulsionou o corpo para cima. Em dois movimentos de escalada, o detetive pulou do outro lado.

            Com cautela, o moreno desativou a bomba e depois a removeu.

– Me passe o cilindro de lacrimogêneo, John. – Sherlock pediu se aproximando da grade para receber o que pediu.

            Instalado o dispersor de gás não letal, o detetive passou cuidadosamente a bolsa por cima da grade para que John a pegasse e depois pulou de volta.

– Nove minutos. – Lestrade alertou.

– Está na hora de sair correndo daqui. – Sherlock avisou pegando seu casaco e cachecol antes de sair correndo no sentido das escadas.

            Descer se mostrou mais rápido do que subir, a gravidade ajudava na tarefa de chegar ao solo o mais rápido possível, John tinha a impressão de que levaram metade do tempo de subida, para descer.

            Já do lado de fora, puderam perceber a nuvem branca se espalhando no céu já escuro de Londres junto com o badalar do grande sino que parecia divulgar a grande anomalia em sua sala. Exatas seis horas da tarde, começo de noite e eles havia conseguido ludibriar os terroristas por tempo suficiente para poder evitar uma tragédia em grande escala. John respirou aliviado e Lestrade parecia muito contente também enquanto olhava a fumaça não letal se espalhar como um fantasma em fuga do alto da torre ao lado do Parlamento.

– Temos que voltar para a lanchonete para pegar a bomba que deixei no porão. – Sherlock alertou depois de normalizar a respiração que ficara irregular pela correria nos degraus.

– Tem razão, vamos pegar um táxi. – Lestrade concordou.

            Os três se espremeram no banco de trás de um táxi e rumaram para a praça Piccadilly onde toda a correria daquele dia havia começado. Estavam cansados, mas profundamente satisfeitos com o resultado de seus esforços. Tudo tinha terminado bem.

            Ao chegar à lanchonete, Sherlock resgatou seu caixote com a bomba pondo-o  na mala do táxi junto com as duas bolsas contendo as demais.

– Para o clube Diógenes, por favor. – Sherlock indicou ao taxista.

– Ei, o que pretende indo ao Diógenes agora? – John perguntou confuso.

– Deixar umas lembrancinhas para meu irmão. – o moreno respondeu rindo de orelha a orelha.

– Não me diga que você vai esfregar a aposta na cara dele.

– Por que não? Vai ser muito divertido.

            John não respondeu nada, limitou-se a olhar para frente, enquanto Lestrade fazia cara de confusão no meio daquela conversa sobre aposta. Não imaginava ele que os irmãos Holmes tinham o bizarro hábito de apostar a própria vida em alguns jogos excêntricos de exibição de habilidade intelectual.

– Sr. Holmes, seu irmão está em um táxi a duas quadras daqui. – Anthea informou entrando na sala de Mycroft.

– E com quem ele está? – o homem perguntou sem tirar os olhos dos papéis que estava lendo.

– Está acompanhado do Dr. Watson e do detetive-inspetor Lestrade.

– Pobre irmão... está iludido com uma pequena vitória, mas o mal ainda o ronda. – Mycroft comentou apertando os lábios.

– Devo permitir a visita, Sr. Holmes? – a secretária desejou saber.

– Claro, deixemos o meu irmão mostrar seu pequeno espólio de guerra. – o homem respondeu arqueando as sobrancelhas com uma expressão meio cansada.

            Minutos depois as portas da sala de Mycroft foram abertas para deixar a figura alta e esguia de Sherlock entrar seguido por Lestrade e John que carregavam as bolsas com a coleta letal do dia.

– Boa noite, Mycroft. – o detetive cumprimentou parando em frente à mesa do irmão.

– Boa noite, Sherlock. Presumo que veio exibir alguns troféus para mim. – o Holmes mais velho disse apontando para as duas bolsas de viagem que John e Lestrade seguravam.

– Andou me seguindo, Mycroft? – Sherlock franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Nenhum agente meu iria ficar do outro lado da rua encarando a sua janela descaradamente, se é o que está insinuando. – Mycroft respondeu se levantando da sua cadeira atrás da mesa.

– Como sabe que tinha alguém me vigiando do outro lado da calçada do meu apartamento?

– Câmeras de vídeo, irmão, onde houver uma câmera de monitoramento, lá estarão meus olhos.

– Vou lembrar de quebrar as câmeras do meu quarteirão. – Sherlock resmungou caminhando em direção ao sofá no centro da sala se jogando de qualquer jeito nele.

– Vai mostrar ou não os seus troféus? – Mycroft insistiu se aproximando.

– John, Lestrade, abram as bolsas. – o detetive pediu pondo os pés sobre a mesinha de centro.

– Sherlock... os pés! Tenha modos. – Mycroft reclamou ganhando uma careta em resposta.

            John e Lestrade colocaram a bolsa que portavam sobre a mesinha de centro e abriram-nas mostrando o conteúdo.

– São todos seus e do seu pessoal, caro irmão. – Sherlock falou catando no bolso o microcard entregando-o para Mycroft. – ganhei a aposta, desvendei o caso e sobrevivi.

– Claro. O MI6 agradece a colaboração. – Holmes mais velho disse rindo de forma azeda, pegando o microcard da mão de Sherlock. – E não se preocupem com o pandemônio que vocês montaram com gás não letal hoje, a inteligência britânica irá apagar qualquer imagem ou informação que vincule a presença de vocês aos eventos.

            Lestrade agradeceu intimamente a Deus por isso, explicar por que se envolveu extra-oficialmente naquele caso lhe custaria muita dor de cabeça e provavelmente o cargo na polícia metropolitana.

– Ótimo. – Sherlock disse se levantando. – Já estamos de saída.

– Tome cuidado, irmão. O jogo ainda não acabou.

– Eu sei.

            Dito isso, Sherlock saiu da sala sendo seguido por John e Lestrade.

            Mycroft sentou-se na escura poltrona perto do sofá onde o irmão esteve sentando e suspirou pesadamente enquanto revirava o pequeno cartão azulado entre os dedos, imaginando que escolhera mal o seu agente duplo. Alexander havia sido descuidado, o MI6 já havia esquematizado tudo para ludibriar os terroristas assim que tivessem acesso às coordenadas, mas no fim, foi seu irmão quem encontrou os planos e executou, de forma bem artesanal, porém eficiente, o trabalho da agência. Se Sherlock não fosse tão avesso a ideia de trabalhar com ele... teria um grande futuro no alto escalão da inteligência britânica.

            No caminho para casa, John pediu para que descessem no restaurante do Ângelo para comprarem algo para o jantar, executada a tarefa de pedir, esperar, pagar e receber, seguiram para casa a pé, já que a distância entre o restaurante italiano e o apartamento era de apenas alguns quarteirões.

            As ruas estavam com pouca movimentação por conta do frio de 6º C que havia afugentado os transeuntes ao cair da noite. Os poucos pedestres mais corajosos, atopetavam grossos gorros de lã na cabeça e faziam seus pescoços desaparecerem envoltos em largos cachecóis enquanto viam sua respiração morna condensar-se em delicado vapor branco bem diante de seus rostos corados. Sherlock caminhava com as mãos no bolso do sobretudo e a gola levantada para auxiliar a tarefa do cachecol não muito grosso que havia posto na manhã daquele dia, John podia notar um pequeno risinho dançando nos lábios do detetive como se fossem delicadas tramas de seda ao vento da primavera, aquilo aquecia o coração do médico que gostava de ver o companheiro contente.

            A poucos metros do 221B, os dois foram apanhados por súbita chuva fazendo-os acelerar os passos para não ficarem encharcados. Entraram correndo no térreo e fecharam a porta atrás de si rindo como dois meninos.  

– Vamos trocar essa roupa. – o médico convidou. – Não queremos resfriar, certo?

            Sherlock riu e passou na frente vencendo rapidamente o lance de escadas e abrindo a porta para John passar com a sacola de comida. Os dois tiraram os casacos úmidos estendendo-os no cabide disposto no canto da parede perto da porta. John foi imediatamente para a cozinha arrumar a mesa enquanto esquentava o jantar comprado no restaurante do Ângelo. Enquanto isso, Sherlock dedicou alguns minutos acendendo a lareira para trazer um pouco de calor para a sala que estava terrivelmente fria e depois foi para a cozinha no momento exato em que John intencionava chamá-lo para comer.

            Os dois jantaram repassando os acontecimentos do dia, por fim, John deixou as louças de molho na pia para lavar no dia seguinte e foi para a sala com Sherlock, sentando um de frente para o outro em suas respectivas poltronas perto da lareira.  

– Está cansado John? – o detetive o olhava com um brilho quente nas esferas cristalinas.

– Sim, estou cansado, o dia foi intenso hoje. – o médico respondeu esparramado em sua poltrona de frente para Sherlock.

– Está muito cansado? – o moreno voltou a perguntar esticando a perna para tocar a panturrilha do loiro.

– Bem... acho que não tão cansando para certas coisas... – John respondeu sentindo o corpo arrepiar-se calorosamente.

– Bom. – Sherlock respondeu subindo a ponta do pé para tocar a coxa do companheiro.

            John suspirou audivelmente entreabrindo os lábios. Aproveitando a receptividade do companheiro, Sherlock ajeitou-se melhor na sua poltrona para poder esticar sua longa perna mais adiante, mas antes de esticá-la, moveu-a para tirar o sapato e depois voltou a tocar a coxa do médico, tateando o músculo com os dedos do pé direito, deslizando mais para dentro até chegar onde fora seu plano desde o princípio.

– Oh! Céus! – John apertou os olhos agarrando firmemente os braços da sua poltrona para não deslizar do assento ao sentir o pé descalço do namorado tocar a região já bastante animada no meio das suas pernas.  

            Sherlock riu da reação do outro e começou a massagear o local movendo com precisão enlouquecedora a pontinha dos seus dedos experimentando um calor agradável subir pelo seu corpo enquanto sentia o músculo macio e quente do médico aumentar dentro das calças sob o toque do seu pé.  

            John abriu mais as pernas para melhorar o acesso às carícias empregadas por Sherlock, proporcionando uma visão bastante erótica para o moreno cuja respiração começou a ficar fortemente entrecortada, tamanho era o nível de excitação sexual que varria seu corpo diante da imagem do médico sentado de olhos fechados, corado e ofegando levemente com as pernas abertas recebendo os toques do seu pé sobre seu pênis notoriamente túrgido.

            Sherlock desabotoou dois botões da própria camisa, enquanto lábia os lábios sem desviar seus olhos da figura obscena diante dele, subitamente sentindo-se em chamas. Acelerou mais os movimentos do pé sobre o falo do companheiro vendo-o retorcer-se, bater a cabeça no encosto da poltrona e agarrar com mais força os braços do assento soltando gemidos em meio a respirações sôfregas.  

O membro de Sherlock despontava volumoso em suas calças e contorcia-se apertado entre os tecidos a cada tato renovado entre a pele do seu pé e o volume excitado do namorado a sua frente.

            John sentia-se ser chicoteado por sensações delirantes que o privavam de qualquer outra percepção que não fosse aquele toque preciso no ponto volumoso  entre suas virilhas. Gemia esquecido de tudo, agarrava-se a poltrona como se fosse sua única âncora no plano físico, mas que aos poucos ia se tornando longe, engolfada num mar escaldante de excitação em lava incandescente que nublou todos os seus sentidos fazendo-o estourar em gozo profuso e amolecer em seu assento totalmente exaurido pelo orgasmo.

            Respirando pesadamente, John abriu de forma letárgica os olhos bem a tempo de visualizar um Sherlock corado, de olhos fechados, respirando descompassado e também amolecido sobre sua poltrona. Súbita compreensão varreu a consciência do médico: Sherlock havia gozado apenas observando-o usufruir da masturbação. Essa constatação quase renovou a excitação do loiro, mas ele estava muito cansado agora, queria apenas abraçar o detetive e dormir contente de ter o moreno ao seu lado.

– Você foi incrível, Sherlock. – John elogiou com a voz meio arrastada ainda.

– Eu sei. – o detetive respondeu rindo presunçoso abrindo os olhos ainda marejados pelo orgasmo. – E você é uma visão bastante estimulante. – arrematou se ajeitando.

– Vamos tomar um banho, por um bom pijama e dormir. Nós estamos merecendo. – John convidou levantando-se.

            Sherlock levantou-se e seguiu o médico, ambos tomaram banho e puseram pijamas. Antes de deitar, John foi ao guarda roupas pegar mais uma manta para complementar o aquecimento na cama, a noite realmente estava muito fria. Enquanto o médico arrumava a cama para que ambos tivessem um descanso merecido, Sherlock voltou à sala para apagar as chamas da lareira e desligar as luzes.

            John sentou-se na cama para esperar pelo namorado, mas a espera estava se revelando bastante demorada, olhou o relógio na mesinha do seu lado da cama e constatou que Sherlock havia se ausentado do quarto há mais de dez minutos e aquilo não estava lhe soando normal. Inquieto, o médico pulou do colchão pondo os pés nos chinelos de feltro marrom e foi até a sala verificar por que o detetive estava se demorando tanto a retornar para o quarto.

            Ao chegar ao cômodo, seu coração deu um salto. A lareira e as luzes estavam acessas, mas não havia nenhum sinal de Sherlock na sala ou na cozinha.

            Sherlock havia sumido.

Continua...

           

 

 

           

           

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não atirem nada em mim! (#se protege com o escudo do Capitão América#). Deixem seus comentários, pois estou ansiosa por saber da impressão pós-leitura de vocês meus amores!


	11. Buscas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E as buscas por nosso amado detetive consultor começaram! Sentem-se confortavelmente, respirem fundo e não esqueçam da jarra de suco de maracujá bem adoçado. Boa leitura meus amores e não esqueçam de alimentar a alma da Alma com seus comentários.

 

            Passado o choque de descobrir-se sozinho no 221B, John desceu às pressas o lance de escadas correndo para a porta da Sra. Hudson, batendo nervosamente na madeira.

– Já estou indo! – a mulher respondeu de dentro do apartamento abrindo rapidamente a porta. – Oh, é você, John? O que aconteceu? Precisa de chá?

– Não, Sra. Hudson, eu só preciso saber se o Sherlock está aí com a senhora. – John perguntou nervoso rezando para que a possibilidade fosse real.

– Não, por que estaria?

– Oh, Deus... – John passou a mão direita no rosto tentando manter-se calmo.

– O que aconteceu? – a mulher perguntou confusa, mas com visível preocupação.

– O Sherlock, ele sumiu.

– Ah, mas isso é normal quando ele está envolvido num caso, não é? Não precisa se preocupar.

– Não, Sra. Hudson, ele tinha acabado de solucionar o último caso, nós íamos dormir, ele foi só até a sala apagar a lareira e as luzes, não poderia ter pegado um caso nos últimos dez minutos e saído só de pijama nesse frio, sem me avisar, poderia? – John indagou apreensivo.

            A mulher o encarou sem saber o que responder.

– Eu vou ligar para o irmão dele. – o médico decidiu.

– E eu vou fazer um chá calmante para nós dois! – a mulher disse voltando-se para dentro do apartamento deixando a porta aberta para que ele entrasse assim que desejasse.

            O resto da noite e da madrugada correu com John a ponto de um colapso nervoso e a realização de muitas ligações. Lestrade prometeu mobilizar energia policial para encontrar Sherlock, Mycroft garantiu que seu pessoal trabalharia no caso. Molly comprometeu-se a manter atenção redobrada nos registros de entrada de pacientes e cadáveres no São Bartolomeu, estendendo o pedido de alerta para colegas em outros hospitais metropolitanos e a Sra. Hudson dedicou-se a mantê-lo entorpecido com chás calmantes.

            Uma pergunta martelava na mente do médico e a resposta não lhe agradava nenhum pouco. Quem levou Sherlock no meio da noite? Algo lhe dizia que isso tinha tudo a ver com os homens que revezavam vigiando-os até o dia da noite da fogueira. Se essa for mesmo a reposta, Sherlock podia não estar mais vivo a essa altura. Esse pensamento enlouquecia John, que não suportou ficar no apartamento aguardando notícias.

            Quando o elevador da divisão de roubos e homicídios na Scotland Yard se abriu, a presença compacta e carrancuda de John Watson saiu caminhando a passos firmemente militares no sentido da sala do Detetive-Inspetor Greg Lestrade, despertando a atenção de alguns oficiais no recinto.

– Greg, você já tem os resultados do rastreamento de identidade por imagem dos jardineiros? – John perguntou num tom ligeiramente militar ao entrar na sala do inspetor.

– John? Ei, estamos cuidando do caso do Sherlock. Nossa... Eu nunca pensei que o Sherlock fosse virar um caso algum dia. – o inspetor comentou meio pesaroso.

– Entendo que esteja se esforçando, mas eu não posso ficar sentado aguardando resultados. Então? Houve identificação de algum dos investigados no banco de imagens?

– Não, infelizmente a busca nos bancos de imagem da polícia metropolitana resultou negativa. – Lestrade respondeu frustrado.

– Não tem problema, me forneça cópias das fotografias de Samuel e Finley, vou pedir acesso a um banco de imagens mais amplo. – John afirmou com uma expressão decidida.

– Qual?

– MI5.

– Inteligência interna britânica?

– Isso. Mycroft não será louco de me negar acesso. – John enfatizou e Lestrade não duvidou disso.

            Pouco menos de uma hora depois, John abria as portas da sala do Holmes mais velho, sendo seguido por Anthea que tentava impedi-lo de invadir a sala do chefe.

– Tudo bem, Anthea, eu irei receber o Dr. Watson. – Mycroft falou fazendo um gesto para que a secretária os deixasse a sós.

– Preciso que identifique esses dois homens. –  o médico disse jogando as fotos sobre a mesa de Holmes.  

– Já foram identificados, Dr. Watson, na verdade eles têm sido monitorados nos últimos meses. – Mycroft respondeu apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa, entrelaçando os dedos diante do queixo.

– O quê? Você sabe quem eles são? Por que não foi atrás deles? Seu irmão pode ter sido capturado por esses homens. Eles são terroristas! Um deles tentou matar o Sherlock na estação de Waterloo! E podem estar tratando de dar um fim definitivo nele nesse exato momento!– John argumentou com a voz um tanto alterada.

– Acalme-se, Dr. Watson.

– Me acalmar? Está de brincadeira, o Sherlock pode estar morto ou sendo morto nesse momento por terroristas enfurecidos pela intromissão dele e você diz para que eu me acalme?

– Ficar nervoso não vai resolver o problema. – Mycroft insistiu.

– Oh, claro que não! Mas se eu tivesse a identificação dos sequestradores, no mínimo eu estaria revirando toda a Grã-Bretanha atrás deles para salvar o Sherlock!

– Não se iluda achando que não é exatamente isso que tenho feito desde o momento que soube do sumiço. – Holmes respondeu com um olhar duro.

            John respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, depois sentou-se na cadeira de frente a mesa de Mycroft, compreendendo que sair do controle não iria ajudá-lo naquele momento.

– Algum sinal deles? – John perguntou forçando-se a se manter equilibrado.

– Nenhum até o momento.

            Aquilo soou a John como uma sentença de morte para o companheiro. O médico fechou os olhos sentindo leve tremor muscular agitar seu corpo. Pedia a Deus que Sherlock ainda estivesse vivo e inteiro.  

– Qual a verdadeira identidade de Samuel Green e Finley Jones? – John quis saber depois de normalizar o ritmo respiratório.

Mycroft abriu a segunda gaveta do seu lado direito e puxou dois dossiês lançando-os sobre a mesa perto do médico para que pegasse.

– Samuel Green na verdade é Andrei Logovoi, espião da inteligência internacional russa, Finley Jones é Ivo Koutun, também agente da inteligência internacional russa. Oscar Hall, o vendedor de livros assassinado há alguns dias chamava-se Alexander Yvoi, era russo e um dos integrantes do grupo de atiradores de elite presentes no Chelsea Physic Garden no desfecho do caso da Mensageira. Você deve lembrar daquela noite. – Mycroft comentou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

– Sim, eu lembro, seus atiradores mataram a assassina e três terroristas incapacitando outros três.

– Exatamente. Um dos terroristas incapacitados pela minha equipe naquele dia era Alexander Yvoi, agente da inteligência russa que aceitou virar agente duplo e contribuir para o serviço de inteligência internacional britânica, o MI6.

– Parece que ele não se deu muito bem. – John comentou lembrando-se do homem estendido no meio da livraria com um enorme golpe de lâmina no peito.

– Ele foi incompetente. Desconfiaram dele e acabou morto. Mas aí o Sherlock entrou na história, eu tentei afastá-lo, mas ele é teimoso. Teríamos rastreado as informações do ataque, mas Sherlock foi mais rápido e assumiu toda a logística de falsificação de bombas, fazendo do atentado terrorista apenas uma mera encenação sem grandes prejuízos. No entanto, isso trouxe um preço alto para o meu irmão.

– Precisamos achá-lo! – John exclamou levantando-se da sua cadeira.

– É o que eu mais quero, Dr. Watson.

– Então redobre as buscas, coloque as fotos de Logovoi e Koutun na impressa para que possam ser reconhecidos e denunciados!

– Não posso.

– Por que não? – o médico parecia não crer na resposta.

– Expor dois agentes da inteligência russa como terroristas e sequestradores sem a devida autorização do Primeiro Ministro, indisporia diplomaticamente a Inglaterra e a Rússia. Vivemos um momento delicado com o governo russo, doutor.  

– Dane-se a diplomacia entre os países, o Sherlock é seu irmão! – John gritou socando o tampo da mesa.

– Sinto muito, mas o meu posto não me permite deixar sentimentos e interesses pessoais guiarem minhas ações. – Mycroft respondeu em tom neutro.

– Oh! Para o inferno você e sua falta de sensibilidade! – John resmungou chutando a cadeira que rolou violentamente para o lado. – Eu vou encontrar o Sherlock! – afirmou com raiva recolhendo as fotos e dando as costas a Holmes, saindo rapidamente da sala a passos pesados.

– Eu conto com isso, John... – Mycroft murmurou olhando a porta recém-batida.

            Dentro do táxi, John digitou furiosamente no teclado do celular, depois arrumou as fotos de Logovoi e Koutun sobre o banco do carro e as fotografou, voltando a digitar.   

            Em poucos minutos, a fotografia dos dois homens estavam espalhadas pelos aparelhos celulares de cada sem teto que John foi capaz de descobrir na agenda do aparelho celular de Sherlock. Havia uma terceira rede de espionagem e informação em Londres e John aprendeu com seu companheiro o quanto essa rede pode ser útil.

            Por volta das três horas da tarde, John estava na sala do 221B gerenciando informações com a rede de sem tetos pelo celular, quando recebeu uma ligação de Molly Hooper informando que um enfermeiro do St. Tomas’ Hospital havia entrado em contato para indicar o aparecimento de um corpo com as características de Sherlock no necrotério da casa de saúde.

            John sentiu a pressão do corpo descer subitamente fazendo-o sentir vertigem, mas ele não caiu, segurou firme o celular e pediu o endereço do local e anotou nervosamente num bloquinho de papel sobre a mesa de leitura. A Sra. Hudson ia subindo as escadas em direção ao apartamento do médico com seu recorrente chá calmante quando o viu descer às pressas, vestindo o casaco de qualquer jeito, quase derrapando nos degraus.

– O que aconteceu? É alguma notícia do Sherlock? – a mulher perguntou vendo o médico abrir a porta da rua.

 – Peço a Deus que não. – o homem respondeu correndo para pegar um táxi que ia passando.

            A Sra. Hudson não entendeu, mas John rezava intimamente para que o corpo no necrotério do St. Tomas’s não fosse do seu parceiro, implorava para que a informação não fosse sobre Sherlock, que ele ainda estivesse vivo e inteiro em algum lugar onde ele pudesse resgatá-lo.

            Chegando ao hospital, John identificou-se informando o motivo da sua presença e foi prontamente conduzido ao necrotério. O lugar estava muito frio e o cheiro de morte que impregna as paredes dessa categoria de recinto conseguia fazer uma névoa gelada penetrar nos corpos dos vivos até atingir sua alma, congelando-a, deixando-a vulnerável à realidade deitada sobre uma superfície fria e coberta por um lençol branco.

            O médico respirou fundo ao parar na porta do necrotério, empregando alguns segundos na renovação de forças para realizar o reconhecimento do corpo debaixo do lençol. Cinco paços largos o separavam do corpo gelado. John caminhou vencendo o espaço e parou diante do cadáver de um homem alto, magro de cabelos escuros e cacheados que despontavam num canto da coberta branca.

 – Está pronto, senhor? – o enfermeiro perguntou pegando a ponta do lençol à altura da cabeça do corpo.

            John balançou afirmativamente a cabeça dando ciência de que ele queria terminar logo com aquilo.

            O enfermeiro firmou os dedos em volta do lençol e o puxou com precisão desvelando o cadáver do homem branco de cabelos negros cacheados ante o olhar atento do loiro. John fechou os olhos e deixou o ar escapar ruidosamente pele boca.

– Deus... – John murmurou olhando o corpo sobre a pedra. – Obrigado.

– Não é quem procura?

– Não... graças a Deus, não é ele. – o médico respondeu acenando para que o enfermeiro voltasse a cobrir o cadáver.

            John saiu do hospital sentido as pernas meio bambas pela gama de sentimentos contraditórios que varriam seu corpo. Estava imensamente aliviado por constatar que o corpo no St Thoma’s não era de Sherlock, mas estava frustrado e preocupado com o fato de ainda não ter conseguido nenhuma pista sobre seu paradeiro. Sentia medo de que o próximo corpo que fosse reconhecer, fosse de fato do detetive.

            Andando pela avenida em busca de um táxi, o médico sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso, ele puxou-o e atendeu.

– John Watson falando.

            Era Lestrade, o inspetor havia recebido informações de um corpo trajando pijamas, boiando no rio Tâmisa. O médico escorou-se num poste próximo sentindo-se golpeado pela notícia, o pesadelo estava de volta.

 O inspetor quis saber onde o loiro estava, pois passaria para irem juntos ao local. John informou sobre sua ida ao St.Thoma’s e o resultado. Minutos depois Lestrade encostou o carro da Yard no ponto onde John havia indicado por telefone e os dois seguiram para o local onde o corpo havia sido encontrado.

Quando os dois chegaram ao ponto às margens do rio, avistaram um corpo que jazia numa área seca. Os legistas já haviam realizado seu trabalho e o oficial responsável pelo caso estava esperando apenas a visita de Lestrade e John para um possível reconhecimento do indigente, para depois poder permitir o recolhimento do corpo.

– John esse é o detetive Walter, detetive esse aqui é o Dr. Watson. – Lestrade apresentou. 

– Olá. – John disse apertando a mão do homem.

– Prazer. – o oficial respondeu. – Eu estava esperando vocês realizarem o reconhecimento antes de mandar levar, o corpo está logo ali. – completou guiando-os para perto do morto.

            O corpo do homem morto estava inchado, certamente havia passado horas dentro da água, não tinha marcas de agressão ou luta o que fazia John suspeitar de suicídio. Não precisou olhar para o rosto do falecido e foi enfático na resposta.

– Não é o Sherlock. – John concluiu. – o pijama que o Sherlock usava era de algodão cinza e não de seda azul. Já pode pedir para levarem, oficial.

– De fato, realmente não é o Sherlock. – Lestrade confirmou. – esse corpo não tem o corte que Sherlock tinha na testa quando desapareceu. – concluiu sentindo-se feliz por ver que o corpo não era do amigo.

            A noite já caia quando Lestrade deixou John na porta do 221B prometendo continuar com as buscas atrás do paradeiro de Sherlock, o médico agradeceu e entrou sentindo-se abatido por não ter conseguido sair da estaca zero na sua investigação sobre o sumiço do namorado, mas antes de subir as escadas rumo ao apartamento, ele ouviu o alerta sonoro de mensagem chegando a seu celular, rapidamente puxou o aparelho e abriu a mensagem onde havia a foto de um velho galpão abandonado na região de East End, leste de Londres e a frase: “vistos aqui”.

            Era a mensagem de um dos sem teto que recebeu o pedido de ajuda de John para encontrar os sequestradores de Sherlock, parece que a mobilização por dados a cerca dos homens nas fotos enviadas para dezenas de moradores de rua em Londres, foi grande.

            O médico voltou correndo para a rua, precisava de um táxi, mas agora eles pareciam bem difíceis e para piorar a temperatura da noite havia despencado dois graus e a neve começava a cair tornando o movimento urbano mais escasso.

            Enquanto John corria em direção à avenida movimentada mais próxima onde poderia obter um táxi mais rápido, ia rezando para que finalmente pudesse encontrar Sherlock e que ele estivesse vivo.

Continua...

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí? Alguém desejando lançar pedras em minha doce e meiga pessoa? (#ergue o escudo do Capitão América e veste a armadura do Homem de Ferro#).   
> Tenho uma notícia que dependendo do ponto de vista pode ser boa ou má: esta fic se encontra em seus capítulos derradeiros, isso mesmo, você não entendeu errado, “o vendedor de livros” está perto do fim! (estou começando a sentir saudade dos comentários de vocês desde já...).  
> Aguardo ansiosamente pelos comentários de vocês e conclamo os tímidos a dizer um “oi”, pois já estou nos momentos preparatórios de partida, essa é sua chance de manifestar seus sentimentos quanto à fic.   
> Beijos e até o próximo sábado!


	12. Abaixo de zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então... pois é... este é o penúltimo capítulo... apreciem sem moderação, certo? Lembrem-se de compartilhar suas impressões comigo, beijos e boa leitura!

 

            Quando a consciência de Sherlock voltou, ele sentiu uma dor aguda atrás da cabeça, abriu os olhos e foi impactado pela escuridão. Passou a mão pela raiz dos cabelos na parte de trás do seu crânio e identificou um grande calombo proveniente de uma pancada precisa. Ele não se lembrava de muita coisa, apenas de ter ido até a sala do seu apartamento e virado de frente para a lareira na intenção de apagar as chamas. Daí para frente tudo fora breu.

            Seu corpo estava largado na horizontal em contato com uma superfície dura e  metálica. Tentou se mover para os lados, mas esbarrou os membros em paredes laterais de ferro, tentou levantar o corpo, mas teve que voltar a se deitar, pois havia algo a poucos centímetros dele que o impedia de ficar sentado sem bater a testa. Estava muito frio, seu corpo tremia e os músculos contraiam reclamando do pouco aquecimento que o simples pijama de algodão cinza podia lhe proporcionar.

            Tentou respirar com calma, pois algo lhe dizia que o lugar onde estava preso era bastante apertado e com baixa renovação de oxigênio. Depois de um longo tempo de silêncio, ele ouviu passos ecoarem pelo recinto e em seguida a escuridão foi dissolvida pela iluminação de algumas lâmpadas que revelaram aos olhos do detetive a estrutura de uma velha e abandonada fábrica de laticínios.

            A iluminação elétrica também permitiu que ele entendesse a razão de não conseguir mover-se livremente. Estava preso num tanque retangular de metal de dois metros de comprimento por oitenta centímetros de largura e meio metro de profundidade, cuja parte superior continha uma tampa de vidro grosso moldurada com barras de ferro presas por tarraxas nas laterais, a sensação era de estar literalmente dentro de um caixão com a tampa parafusada.

            Leve apreensão se apossou de Sherlock. Estar deitado num tanque metálico tapado por uma espessa placa de vidro não poderia indicar boa coisa.

– Olá, Sr. Holmes. – um homem branco de cabelos castanho claro o cumprimentou aproximando-se do tanque. – Vejo que recobrou a consciência, isso é bom, podemos começar nossa conversa.

– Quem é você? – Sherlock perguntou tentando distrair a mente dos efeitos do frio intenso que estava sentindo deitado na superfície metálica do tanque vazio.

– Presumo que já conheça minha identidade britânica. – o homem respondeu com um sorriso educado e gélido.

– Você não é inglês, de onde vem? Quem é você? – Sherlock insistiu.

– Tem razão, eu sou russo. Me chamo Andrei Logovoi e aquele ali – disse apontando para um segundo homem que Sherlock não havia notado ainda. – é o meu colega, Ivo Koutun. Ele está bem chateado com você, Sr. Holmes. Você estragou um espetáculo que foi planejado por anos.  

– Sinto muito, mas achei que o espetáculo merecia uns ajustes. – Sherlock respondeu com petulância encarando o segundo homem que era sardento e ruivo e o olhava de modo pouco amigável na extremidade do tanque para onde apontava os pés do detetive.

– Sei... mas nós não apreciamos seus ajustes, Sr. Holmes, eles foram de muito mau gosto. – Andrei pontuou fazendo um gesto para Ivo.

            Sherlock não havia entendido o que o gesto significava até sentir algo gelado invadir o tanque onde era mantido deitado. Água gelada. Ivo havia aberto uma válvula que fazia fluir água com pequenos pedaços de gelo para dentro do tanque. O detetive remexeu-se sentindo o líquido gelado agravar os tremores em seu corpo fazendo seu maxilar começar a bater. A água jorrou por alguns segundos elevando alguns centímetros dentro do tanque e então o fluxo foi interrompido.

– Sei que não descobriu nossos planos por acaso, Sr. Holmes. – Andrei voltou a falar. – isso foi culpa de um agente duplo, ele nos enganou, pena que só descobrimos o engodo às vésperas do grande dia.

– Aí, vocês o mataram. – Sherlock afirmou buscando mover sua concentração para a conversa e não para o frio intenso que retalhava seu corpo.

– Matamos e carregamos o corpo para a livraria, era certo que a polícia não ia encontrar evidências no lugar, a morte tinha ocorrido muito longe dali. Ficariam andando em círculos e arquivariam o caso.  Pernoitamos em Londres naquela noite e voltamos para Alnwick dois dias depois para executar a tarefa que nosso grupo havia confiado a ele, ou seja, buscar as instruções para execução do ataque, ele seria responsável pela bomba na estação de trem próxima a livraria que usava como fachada para suas atividades de espionagem. Mas qual não foi nossa surpresa ao descobrir que o maldito havia feito a visita à loja de bonecas antes de ir nos encontrar. Surpresa maior foi descobrir que havia alguém ameaçando nossos planos. Você. E precisava ser eliminado.

– Fico lisonjeado com a atenção, mas me esclareça uma coisa, se vocês não conseguiram a boneca, como conseguiram executar o plano?

– Backup. Cópia de segurança, Sr. Holmes. Havia outro microcard com as coordenadas enviadas por nosso grupo para serem executadas. Tudo o que precisávamos era dar cabo de você e o planejamento de anos não precisaria ser refeito.  

– Interessante explanação... E então? Vocês trabalham para o governo russo ou para um grupo político radical? – o detetive perguntou sentindo a voz falhar por conta do tremor constante dos maxilares.

– Essa informação é ultra confidencial, Sr. Holmes, não a revelamos nem para aqueles que vão morrer. – Andrei disse fazendo novo gesto para Ivo.

            Dessa vez Sherlock sabia o que isso significava e seu corpo sentiu o volume de água congelante aumentar fazendo seus pulmões começarem a reclamar e falhar a respiração. Ivo deixou o fluxo correr por uns trinta segundos e depois bloqueou novamente a passagem da água.

– Tenho uma única pergunta para fazer a você, se me responder, prometo lhe dar uma morte rápida e piedosa. Acredite, eu sei como matar lenta e dolorosamente e sei como fazer alguém morrer sem nem se dar contar. A segunda opção é a melhor para você, Sr. Holmes, garanto. – Andrei pontuou.

– O que você quer? Os números da mega-sena? – o moreno debochou tentando elevar o tronco para fora do acúmulo de água gélida enquanto seu corpo tremia violentamente.

– Não, eu não gosto de jogos, não acredito em sorte, só no resultado de um trabalho organizado e disciplinado.

            Novo gesto foi feito pelo homem e nova corrente de água fez o volume do líquido frio aumentar no tanque.

– Sr. Holmes, acredito que Alexander não era o único agente duplo da MI6 infiltrado no nosso grupo, diga-me, quem são os duplos da inteligência internacional britânica?

– Garanto que eu não sou um deles. – Sherlock respondeu tentando rir, mas seus lábios trêmulos não conseguiram reproduzir o riso.

– Certamente. – Andrei respondeu fazendo novamente o gesto para Ivo.

            Nova onda de água com pedras de gelo foi sentida dentro do tanque vedado e Sherlock já estava com dificuldade para manter o rosto fora da água. Seu pulso estava acelerado descontrolando seu ritmo cardíaco e respiratório, os tremores aumentaram e sua pele manifestava uma palidez maior do que a natural.

O detetive sentia um grande cansaço abater seu corpo e ele sabia, estava entrando na fase moderada de hipotermia. Se a sua temperatura seguisse caindo, muito em breve entraria na fase severa com a redução de todos os seus sinais vitais. Daí para a morte era um caminho bem curto.

– Vamos, colabore, deve não estar sendo nada fácil suportar ficar de molho em água fria numa noite de inverno com os termômetros apontando cinco graus. Quem são os outros duplos atuando a serviço do MI6?

– Eu...não faço... ideia... – Sherlock respondeu em meio aos tremores trincando os dentes para conter o tremor dos maxilares.

– Francamente, Sr. Holmes, acho que está mentindo. Colabore, senão seu corpo não será o único a servir de adubo para o gramado do cemitério. – Andrei riu do par de olhos assustados que Sherlock lhe lançou. – É, estou melhorando minha proposta. Acredito que seu companheiro deverá ficar muito feliz em acompanhá-lo na morte, mas acho que você não ia querer isso. Se me contar, você desce sozinho, se teimar em não responder minha simples pergunta, garantirei uma lenta e dolorosa morte para o Dr. John Watson assim que terminar com você.

– D-deixe... J-John em paz! – Sherlock rugiu com todas as suas parcas reservas de força.

– Presumo que a água esteja congelando seu corpo. – Andrei observou. – É como centenas de agulhas rasgando a carne, não é? Dói, eu sei que dói. Um britânico atingiu meu tórax com um tiro de pistola uma vez e eu caí num rio parcialmente congelado. Foi um inferno, mas eu sobrevivi, o mesmo não posso dizer de você, Sr. Holmes. Então? Quero nomes, diga-me quem mais do MI6 está infiltrado no meu grupo.

            O corpo inteiro de Sherlock sacudia de forma incontrolável, ele não sentia mais os pés nem as mãos, seus lábios estavam ficando azulados e seus olhos tinham dificuldade em ficar abertos e focados. A fase severa da hipotermia estava a caminho.

– Eu... não sei. – respondeu num fio agoniado de voz. – é a v-verdade! Juro! D-deixe o John!

– Oh. Tudo bem, já vi que não é possível conversar com você. Uma pena. – Andrei comentou observando Sherlock se debater de frio espalmando as mãos instáveis no vidro tentando inutilmente movê-lo. – Ivo, encha.

            Koutun abriu a válvula da corrente de água e o tanque foi enchendo, completando sua capacidade e aos poucos submergindo o corpo do detetive que tentava empregar toda a sua força já muito enfraquecida pela hipotermia, na tentativa de quebrar o tampo de vidro que o aprisionava.

            Vendo que o tanque estava em sua capacidade máxima, Koutun desligou a torneira e ficou assistindo os movimentos de Sherlock irem se acalmando. O moreno tentava se agarrar a um último fio de oxigênio que restava em seu pulmão, regrava-o como um andarilho perdido no deserto regra uma gota de água. Mas os segundos iam passando e pequenas bolhas de ar foram empreendendo fuga por suas narinas até não restar nada para se manter debaixo d’água, os alvéolos do seu sistema respiratório queimavam e seu peito parecia ter o peso de um saco de cimento comprimindo-o. Os cristalinos olhos de supernova olharam para o alto sentindo a consciência fugir e as imagens se perder.

            A falta de oxigenação em seu cérebro estava provocando alucinações e a última imagem que cruzou suas íris, foi o rosto de John Watson. Depois tudo foi tomado por escuridão profunda.

            O que o moreno não teve clareza para perceber antes de apagar dentro do tanque d’água era que John à beira do tanque não era uma alucinação e sim o médico que havia entrado no galpão atirando e alvejando com precisão mortal os dois sequestradores assassinos e agora tentava desesperadamente remover a tampa de vidro que prendia o corpo imóvel do detetive imerso em água gelada.

            O desespero de ver Sherlock com olhos vidrados e sem reação dentro do tanque com água deu força sobre-humana para John que conseguiu destravar e arrastar a tampa para o lado e acessar o corpo do detetive puxando-o de dentro do tanque com urgência pondo-o no chão diagnosticando imediatamente a necessidade de uma massagem cardiopulmonar, iniciando o procedimento logo em seguida.  

            O corpo do detetive estava gelado e as extremidades estavam azuladas, sinal claro de hipotermia grave, John sabia, mas primeiro precisava expulsar a água dos pulmões do moreno.

– Vamos lá, Sherlock! Você já voltou uma vez, volte mais uma! – John pedia enquanto bombeava o peito do detetive e aplicava respiração boca a boca tentando recuperar o ritmo cardiorrespiratório dele.

            Depois de poucos minutos, o corpo do detetive se contraiu e um jorro d’água fluiu pelos lábios cianóticos do homem que mesmo depois de expulsar a água presa nos pulmões, permaneceu desacordado e com fracos sinais vitais. 

– Aguente firme, Sherlock. – John falou tirando o próprio casaco para cobri-lo e em seguida abraçá-lo na tentativa de passar um pouco de calor para o corpo pálido e gélido do companheiro.

            John discou para a emergência que manteve a sua respeitável marca de oito minutos para chegar ao local. Os socorristas removeram rapidamente as roupas molhadas do detetive e depois o deitaram na maca, cobrindo-o com cobertores secos por cima dos quais fora posta uma manta térmica para em seguida conduzi-lo às pressas para a viatura médica.

Enquanto a ambulância avançava pelas ruas esbranquiçadas de neve, os socorristas iam dando continuidade aos procedimentos em volta do corpo hipotérmico e inconsciente de Sherlock na tentativa de reanimar e estabilizar suas funções orgânicas.

– Paciente com hipotermia em estágio três, perda de consciência, temperatura abaixo de vinte e oito, evoluindo para o coma. – avisou um dos paramédicos.

– Ok. – respondeu o outro manobrando equipamentos médicos. - Aplicando ressuscitação volêmica aquecida a quarenta e três. Oxigênio umidificado a quarenta e dois.

            Um dos paramédicos espetou o dedo do detetive e colheu uma gota de sangue numa fita de teste rápido glicêmico, aguardou alguns segundos e sentenciou para o colega:

\- Glicemia em queda! Elevar! Elevar!

            John observava inquieto os esforços para reaquecer o detetive para barrar o agravamento do estágio de hipotermia. O loiro havia deixado dois corpos para trás, mas não se importava com as implicações disso agora, deixou a tarefa de notificação para os paramédicos que a essa altura já tinham informado a polícia metropolitana sobre os dois mortos que haviam sido encontrados no velho galpão. Se explicaria com os policiais depois, sua mente estava completamente focada em um único mantra: “aguente firme, Sherlock!”.

            Já no hospital, os procedimentos se completaram restando ao médico de plantão promover a internação de Sherlock que foi posto num quarto, ficando devidamente agasalhado, recebendo soro glicosado morno enquanto inalava oxigênio umidificado aquecido e tinha seu ritmo cardíaco monitorado.

            Depois de ser deixado a sós no quarto com o detetive, John se aproximou do leito do moreno e buscou a mão do homem por baixo dos lençóis sentindo que aos poucos o toque estava voltando a ficar morno. O médico suspirou audivelmente apertando a mão do companheiro. Não queria nem pensar no que teria acontecido se ele não tivesse encontrado-o a tempo.

            John estava cochilando com a cabeça encostada no colchão da cama de Sherlock quando percebeu a entrada de alguém no quarto.

– Você o encontrou. – Mycroft afirmou se aproximando da cama onde o irmão estava deitado.

– Eu disse que encontraria. – o médico respondeu se levantando da cadeira onde havia sentado e cochilado.

– Valorizo homens de palavra.

            Holmes olhou para o irmão e John pôde perceber que a mão do homem tremeu levemente, isso fez o médico deduzir que o mais velho deteve no último segundo o desejo de afagar a cabeça do irmão caçula. John achava uma perda de energia essa postura dos irmãos Holmes, eles se importavam um com o outro, mas se esforçavam por esconder o óbvio.  

– Obrigado por cuidar do Sherlock, Dr. Watson.

– Disponha. – John respondeu voltando a entrelaçar sua mão na de Sherlock.

            Mycroft observou o gesto por alguns segundos, depois deixou a linha fina dos lábios manifestar um sorriso satisfeito, meneou a cabeça num breve cumprimento e foi embora. 

            O resto da noite transcorreu tranquilamente com o organismo de Sherlock reagindo bem aos procedimentos e medicações, possibilitando a John um pouco de confiança para afastar-se da cama e ir deitar no estreito sofá de dois lugares que havia no quarto. O sono não foi dos mais satisfatórios, mas aliviou um pouco do cansaço e da tensão acumulada nas últimas horas.

            Na manhã seguinte Lestrade apareceu no quarto dando três toques leves na porta para não assustar John que ainda estava encolhido no sofá.

– Bom dia. – o inspetor cumprimentou entrando no local.

– Bom dia. – John respondeu se alongando fazendo algumas caretas de desconforto.

– É muito bom ver o Sherlock novamente. – o homem confessou olhando para o detetive adormecido sob as cobertas.

– Realmente. Me sinto mais em paz agora. – o médico comentou se levantando. – Presumo que você veio aqui para colher minhas declarações sobre s dois homens mortos no galpão. – o loiro concluiu.

– Oh, não, de jeito nenhum. – Lestrade esclareceu balançando vigorosamente a cabeça. – O caso não é da competência da polícia metropolitana, sabe? Os federais assumiram, e quer saber? Estou dando graças a Deus por isso.

– Ué, pensei que não gostasse quando os federais se intrometiam em investigações de assassinatos.

– Eu nunca disse que fico chateado quando assumem investigações de assassinato, eu só não gosto quando tiram de mim casos promissores em andamento, nos fazendo passar por incompetentes e ficar com cara de idiotas. – Lestrade se defendeu. –  Esse caso nem passou pela minha divisão, quando chegamos, os caras já estavam lá, então só fiz dar meia volta e me desloquei para cá, estava ansioso para ver como o Sherlock estava.

 – Oh. – John murmurou compreendo o que significava o caso ter sido assumido pelos federais. Isso queria dizer que Mycroft iria varrer qualquer problema que pudesse respingar sobre o médico.

– Ele vai ficar bem, não vai?

– Vai, sim. – John respondeu. – Ele está reagindo bem, em breve vai poder ter alta.

– Isso é ótimo. – Lestrade comentou rindo de modo sincero e aliviado. – bem, agora tenho que ir, mas se precisar de alguma coisa, me ligue.

– Ligarei, obrigado. - John respondeu vendo o inspetor sair.

            Lestrade saiu do hospital refletindo sobre a sorte que Sherlock tinha de ter uma pessoa como John Watson ao seu lado. O detetive chegou bem perto da morte por duas vezes em menos de uma semana e foi arrancado dos braços do ceifeiro pelo médico militar que lutou por Sherlock incansavelmente. O inspetor tinha que admitir que Sherlock estaria duplamente perdido se Watson não estivesse do seu lado. Que Deus conservasse John Watson sempre ao lado de Sherlock Holmes, para o bem e salvação do detetive!

Continua...

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronto! Me redimi de algumas maldades \o/
> 
> Gente, existe a possibilidade de surgir uma terceira fic com esse casal, não há nada definido e nem decidido, mas espero me sentir bastante estimulada a me decidir pelo “sim”, então fiquem na torcida para que a decisão positiva seja fixada na minha mente. No próximo sábado, no último capítulo, eu informo a vocês se vai sair ou não uma terceira fic desses fofos.


	13. A cobaia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo mundo preparado para o capítulo final? Sentem-se confortavelmente com um copo de leite adoçado e gelado com canela do lado e boa leitura!

 

            Tão frio...tão molhado... escuro. Seu corpo estava cercado por líquido gelado e seus membros não se moviam, ele afundava e seus membros não se moviam, ele tentava respirar e não conseguia, abria a boca para gritar, queria chamar por John, queria implorar pela presença dele, mas não podia, seu corpo estava rígido e o frio lhe devorava os músculos, ossos e a alma.

            “John!”

            Sua mente berrava.

            “John!”

            Cada célula do seu corpo necessitada de calor.

            “John!”

            Sua alma desejava aquela presença como se sua existência não fosse possível sem ela.

            Uma grande mão sem origem definida surgiu na escuridão penetrando seu peito e provocando uma dor em nível enlouquecedor. Dedos de pontas agudas firmaram-se em torno do seu coração e iniciaram uma dolorosa e lenta extração.

            “John!”

            Ele não queria ir.

            “John!”

            Não podia ir.

– Sherlock! – o médico chamou tocando-o para acalmar o corpo que se agitava e transpirava um suor frio e doente por baixo dos cobertores hospitalares, preso em pesadelos.

            O detetive sentiu mãos quentes afastar a dor e o frio da sua alma, dilacerando a mão que rasgava seu peito.

– Sherlock?

            Ele ouvia, mas era tão difícil fazer as pálpebras obedecerem, queria muito abrir os olhos e ver seu companheiro, queria apertar sua mão, sentir seu calor até estar completamente calmo, mas tudo em seu corpo pesava anormalmente. Tinha perfeita noção de que seus esforços por tentar dizer alguma coisa resumiram-se a um  desengonçado abrir e fechar de lábios por onde passou apenas grunhidos ininteligíveis. Sabia que John não entendeu nada do que ele tentou dizer, mas algo nele o fez acreditar que o companheiro sentiu o que ele desejou expressar. Ele queria que John soubesse que ele estava feliz pelo médico está perto e que sua presença lhe fazia muito bem.

– Eu estou aqui, Sherlock, não vou a lugar nenhum. Vou ficar aqui, não vou deixar nada de ruim acontecer com você. – o médico afirmou se inclinando sobre ele para que suas palavras fossem melhor captadas pelos ouvidos do detetive.

            Sherlock moveu debilmente a mão direita pedindo contato e imediatamente sentiu o calor e aperto da mão do médico que acariciou seus dedos e distribuiu beijos pela palma e costas da sua destra. O detetive sentiu uma paz profunda tomar conta do seu corpo pesado. John estava ali, John cuidaria dele, o protegeria de todos, até do próprio Sherlock se necessário fosse.  

Na manhã seguinte, Sherlock teve febre, mas tudo foi tratado em tempo hábil e de forma eficiente.  Lá pelo meio da tarde, o homem despertou abrindo minimamente os olhos esgotados buscando por John que apressou-se a se colocar em seu campo de visão, tocando instintivamente sua testa para se certificar de que a febre realmente havia passado.

– John... – o moreno sussurrou e sua voz era só um fio rouco querendo ser ouvido.

– Como você está se sentindo? – o médico quis saber sentando-se na beirada da cama.

– Dolorido como se um trem tivesse passado por cima de mim. – ele respondeu tentando rir quase sem sucesso.

– Não brinque com isso, Sherlock. – John repreendeu pegando a mão dele entre as suas.

            Enquanto sentia o calor agradável das mãos do companheiro, as imagens dos dois agentes russos cruzaram sua mente despertando sua necessidade de informações de tudo que havia acontecido depois que perdeu a consciência.

– O que aconteceu com meus sequestradores?

– Estão mortos.

– Abatidos por munição de arma de uso exclusivo das Forças Armadas, presumo.

– Correto. – o médico respondeu de forma determinada.

– Quem está com o caso?

– Os federais. – John respondeu sabendo qual seria a dedução do detetive.

– Mycroft. – O detetive disse sabendo que isso era sinônimo de rastros apagados.

– É. – John confirmou dando um meio sorriso para Sherlock.

– Quero ir para casa, John. – o moreno pediu suspirando de forma cansada.

– Eu também quero levar você daqui, mas não é recomendável no momento, você teve uma hipotermia nível três, Sherlock, sabe o que é isso?

– Sei, virei tecnicamente um presunto. Mas já estou bem, estou conversando e tudo, não estou?

– Não é suficiente para mim, Sr. Holmes. Deve ficar aqui pelo menos mais um dia. – John respondeu cruzando os braços, fazendo uma cara severa.

            Sherlock revirou os olhos entendendo que o companheiro havia entrado no modo médico e não adiantaria insistir.

            Na tarde do terceiro dia, Sherlock parecia bastante recuperado o que animou o clínico responsável por sua internação a assinar a alta do paciente. O homem não perdeu tempo, saiu das cobertas e começou a trocar a roupa hospitalar pela muda de roupa social que John havia trazido para ele.

            Estava animado por poder sair do hospital e zanzar pelas dependências do seu apartamento na Baker Street. Quando o médico e o detetive puseram o pé na calçada para pegar um táxi, foram cercados por um enxame de jornalistas que queriam detalhes sobre o ocorrido que havia arrastado o detetive novamente para um leito de hospital. John havia se esquivado habilmente deles nos últimos dias e agora empregava toda a sua habilidade para abrir caminho para ele e o companheiro.

            John não precisou se esforçar muito, pois um homem de terno escuro ladeado por Anthea, surgiu abrindo caminho até um carro particular parado à poucos metros da turba de repórteres.

– Olá, Sr. Holmes, olá Dr. Watson – Anthea cumprimentou guiando-os para o carro. – meu chefe pediu para levá-los em segurança para casa.

– Agradeça a Mycroft por mim, por favor. – John pediu se acomodando no banco de trás do carro com Sherlock ao seu lado.

            Como era de se esperar, a porta do 221B também estava repleta de jornalistas, mas John pôde contar com o auxílio de Anthea e do agente que dirigia o carro que os trouxe.

            Fato é que, por alguma razão que John nomeava como “influências de Mycroft”, a imprensa desapareceu da calçada minutos depois que os dois entraram no apartamento.

            Nos dias seguintes a Sra. Hudson esforçou-se por proporcionar alta nutrição a Sherlock que exigiu muito da diplomacia e paciência do John para se alimentar adequadamente. Fato é que a senhoria e o médico conseguiram manter o detetive na linha recuperando-o plenamente.

            Uma certa noite, quando John saiu do banheiro e entrou no quarto, foi recebido pela visão divertida de Sherlock  sentado na cama brincando de travar e destravar duas conhecidas pulseiras de metal.

– É sério que você não desistiu mesmo disso? – John indagou sentando-se no seu lado da cama enquanto olhava as algemas.

– Já devia saber que não costumo desistir de um experimento, meu caro Dr. Watson. – o detetive respondeu com um riso maroto no canto dos lábios.

            O detetive montou no colo do médico e beijou seu pescoço ganhando um morno ronronar por parte do companheiro que fechou os olhos para sentir o calor dos lábios em sua pele.

– Tudo bem, Sherlock. – John concordou deslizando a mão pelo braço direito do moreno até sentir as algemas entre os dedos longos. – Você terá o seu experimento. – falou puxando as pulseiras de metal da mão do companheiro. – Mas não serei eu a cobaia dessa vez. – concluiu removendo a camisa do pijama que Sherlock usava para em seguida abraçá-lo e o derrubá-lo de costas no colchão.

            John plantou um ávido beijo aberto no pescoço do namorado que ofegou sentindo as forças minguarem, em seguida, o médico passou a corrente das algemas em volta de uma das grades do espelho da cama e travou as pulseiras em volta dos pulsos do detetive.

O loiro pairou sobre ele, sustentando o corpo com os braços fortes apoiados no colchão e observou brevemente seu companheiro acorrentado e incapaz de impedi-lo de executar o plano que desenhava-se em sua mente naquele momento.

            John aproximou os lábios do rosto de Sherlock sem de fato realizar o toque, apenas o suficiente para fazê-lo sentir o calor da aproximação. Deslizou o movimento pela face promovendo a enlouquecedora sensação de beijos fantasmas sobre a pele deixando a superfície epidérmica mais sensível. Sherlock suspirava sentindo John mover sua provocação diáfana para seu pescoço e depois subir para seus lábios o fazendo impulsionar instintivamente a cabeça para cima em busca de contato efetivo, mas John foi mais rápido e afastou-se não permitindo o beijo real.

– John... O que pretende? - Sherlock resmungou alto em frustração e acomodou-se novamente no travesseiro.

– Deduza.

            Rindo enviesado, John voltou a pairar os lábios sobre a boca de Sherlock que a sentia formigar em antecipação. A respiração do detetive estava ficando irregular e um leve tremor começava a deslizar pelos músculos do seu corpo. O médico o estava amolecendo completamente apenas com a mera sugestão de toques.

            John soprou delicadamente os lábios do companheiro e em seguida os tocou lentamente com a ponta da língua, sem fazer qualquer pressão. Sherlock gemeu e sacudiu as algemas, num claro sinal de que desejava agarrar John e sugar o ar de seus pulmões com um beijo ávido. O loiro afastou a pontinha da língua e depois tocou a boca carnuda com seus próprios lábios, roçando-os de forma torturantemente lenta para depois sugar levemente o lábio inferior do moreno e grudar as bocas deslizando sua língua úmida por entre os lábios do detetive que a sugou com avidez causando uma onda de choque no corpo do médico.

            John Watson era um homem disciplinado, quando uma meta se estabelecia em sua mente, ele a seguia diligentemente. Por isso mesmo, ele não permitiu que Sherlock aprofundasse o beijo, afastou-se rapidamente e pôde contemplar um Sherlock corado e ofegante de desejo. Seu plano de exaurir sexualmente o companheiro naquela noite, estava apenas no início, em bom andamento e John estava gostando disso.

– Não me torture, John... – Sherlock sussurrou movendo os pulsos presos nas algemas.

– Comporte-se e eu prometo não prolongar tanto a tortura. – o médico respondeu dando um rápido e leve beijo na ponta do queixo do detetive.

            Sherlock respirou fundo fechando os olhos e relaxando no colchão como se buscasse autocontrole.  John voltou a se aproximar do corpo do companheiro, dessa vez deslizou leve e lentamente a ponta dos dedos na pele sensível do pescoço do moreno sentindo-o se arrepiar e tremer, mas permanecer comportado no colchão. Como prêmio pelo bom comportamento, John o beijou massageando seus lábios com força moderada para em seguida invadir sua boca com a língua, aprofundando o ato que foi acompanhado por Sherlock, formando uma obscena dança em que línguas se tocavam e se espremiam numa mútua invasão, produzindo excitantes sons molhados de posse e sucção em meio a gemidos necessitados.

            John sentia o sangue ser substituído por magma fervente derretendo suas veias e ameaçando o seu controle, mas teve força suficiente para romper o beijo e respirar fundo buscando esfriar. Sherlock também respirava fundo com olhos fechados, totalmente incendiado e entorpecido de excitação sobre a cama implorando silenciosamente por mais.

            O médico achou aquela visão algo adorável e resolveu dar algo mais para o companheiro. Tocou levemente as pontas dos dedos na pele do torso nu do detetive que estremeceu entreabrindo a boca úmida pelo beijo trocado, sentindo a carícia deslizar sobre sua epiderme. Sherlock se remexeu querendo sentir a palma das mãos do médico sobre si, mas não foram as mãos do namorado que ele sentiu em seu torso, foi a boca molhada deslizando com beijos abertos pela pele em brasa fazendo-o gemer, contorcer-se e puxar as algemas que tilintaram no espelho da cama segurando-o. 

            O loiro seguiu beijando e saboreando a pele do namorado até passar a língua no mamilo direito do homem que voltou a gemer e contorcer-se no colchão. Gostando da reação, John dedicou alguns segundos lambendo e sugado os mamilos rosados do moreno recebendo uma ladainha de gemidos e balbucios incompreensíveis por parte do homem algemado. 

            Após saborear os mamilos do companheiro, o médico deslizou a língua pelo centro do abdômen do detetive até o umbigo onde penetrou com a ponta da língua quente e úmida.

– Ah! Não, John! Não! – Sherlock contorceu-se desesperado.

– Por quê? – John sabia que aquele era um ponto muito erógeno e sensível no corpo do namorado e não entendeu a razão do pedido.

– Se você continuar... – ele respondeu respirando fundo piscando fortemente os olhos como se tentasse voltar ao plano físico. – a brincadeira vai terminar bem rápido. – Sherlock concluiu ofegante movendo o quadril chamando a atenção do loiro.

            O moreno tinha razão, a sua enorme ereção já dava sinal de significativa umidade provocada pelo pré-gozo que lambuzava a calça do pijama. Mais um pouco daquela carícia e ele iria se desfazer em orgasmo. Mas postergar o orgasmo de Sherlock não era o objetivo ali. John queria exauri-lo, deixando-o o mais satisfeito possível e isso incluía à sua missão a tarefa de fazê-lo gozar mais de uma vez naquela noite.

            John beijou a boca de Sherlock mordendo brevemente o canto dos seus lábios para depois voltar a distribuir beijos abertos pelo seu pescoço, peito e abdômen até chegar novamente ao umbigo onde voltou a penetrar com a língua enquanto deslizava a mão direita para segurar firme a cintura do moreno e a mão esquerda para massagear um de seus mamilos rosados formando um trio de estímulo avassalador.

– Oh! – Sherlock gemeu alto torcendo a cabeça no travesseiro, arrastando os pés pelos lençóis e puxando as algemas com força.

            O detetive se via incapaz de controlar a onda de magma ardente que varria seu corpo se concentrando em seu baixo ventre prestes a estourar fazendo-o se esquecer de quem era e onde estava, concentrando toda a atenção do seu cérebro na sensação insana de que seu corpo iria desintegrar em segundos.

– John! – Sherlock gritou se contraindo num forte orgasmo que molhou absurdamente a calça do seu pijama.

            O médico afastou-se do corpo amolecido e ofegante do detetive e colocou-se sentado de lado observando por alguns minutos o resultado do seu trabalho, ele estava indo bem. Enquanto Sherlock recobrava o controle da respiração e dos movimentos do seu corpo, John removeu sua própria camisa e puxou sua calça de dormir, ficando só de cueca, cujo tecido estava bem distendido pela ereção que mantinha firme e sedenta ali.

            John deitou-se de lado perto do companheiro e passou a afagar seu peito sentindo o sobe e desce se acalmar lentamente até ouvir a voz do moreno perguntar com tom meio cansado:

– O que está tramando, John?

– No final da noite você vai ver, ou melhor, sentir, Sherlock. – o médico respondeu beijando-o e pondo seu corpo sobre o dele.

            Sherlock ainda estava meio entorpecido pelo orgasmo, mas correspondeu aos movimentos dos lábios do médico que invadiu sua boca com a língua a procurada da sua que não tardou a dar boas vindas ao músculo úmido e obsceno que se insinuava provando a parte interna de suas bochechas enquanto o corpo quente do médico se esfregava no dele fazendo um enorme volume tocá-lo lançando uma nova onda de estímulos através dos seus nervos até seu cérebro que após alguns minutos voltou a excitar-se com os toques que as mãos firmes do loiro empregavam nas laterais do seu corpo, reacendendo-o.

            Sem romper o beijo, John deslizou suas mãos para o cós da calça úmida de Sherlock e a puxou para baixo até parar na metade das coxas, revelando o membro lambuzado e semi-ereto do detetive, depois seguiu deslizando a palma direita por cima do pênis molhado pelo primeiro orgasmo da noite, espalhando o esperma por sua extensão para em seguida fechar um aperto em volta do apêndice quente e úmido fazendo movimentos de vai e vem, arrancando do moreno lânguidos murmúrios abafados pelo beijo que partilhavam sem pressa de rompê-lo.

            Aos poucos, os quadris do detetive começaram a mover-se graciosos no sentido da mão do médico que mantinha lentos movimentos sobre o músculo que aos poucos foi crescendo e se tornando mais duro. John acelerou levemente os movimentos, entendendo que o companheiro assim desejava, e não estava errado. Sherlock o beijava com mais sede e entusiasmo à medida que a mão do médico acelerava os movimentos no pênis já bastante rijo, deslizando-o facilmente por sua palma com ajuda da ejaculação que molhara a calça do moreno mais cedo.  

O movimento molhado promovia um som erótico que ameaçava destruir o controle do médico que rompeu o beijo e passou a observar o rosto corado e a testa levemente suada do companheiro que ofegava de olhos fechados oferecendo aos olhos dele uma visão ardente, excitante e enlouquecedora.

            John moveu-se sobre Sherlock fazendo-o abrir os olhos curiosos com o movimento para em seguida voltar a fechá-los com força ao sentir a boca do loiro fechar em torno da sua ereção sugando-a com necessidade.

            O detetive tentou mover os quadris para cima na intenção de fazer mais da sua ereção entrar na boca quente do companheiro, mas foi impedido por um par de mãos fortes que o espremeram contra o colchão não permitindo que fizesse o que queria. John passou a torturá-lo, sugando só a glande, arranhando-a levemente com os dentes para depois distribuir pequenas e rápidas mordidas ao longo do falo volumoso que se contraia túrgido enquanto Sherlock gemia desinibido. 

            A boca do médico desviou do membro inchado para atacar a parte interna das coxas do detetive que estremecia e ofegava fazendo-o ouvir vez por outra o tilintar das algemas que mantinha uma fera excitada presa ao espelho da cama. John tinha certeza de que não teria tempo de fazer nem um terço do que já havia feito naquela noite com o namorado, se o homem estivesse com as mãos livres.

            O loiro beijava e mordiscava as coxas do moreno enquanto suas mãos se ocupavam em terminar de puxar as calças do companheiro, deixando-o completamente nu sobre a cama.

            Jogando a calça num canto qualquer do quarto, John voltou a se deitar por cima do corpo de Sherlock, esfregando sua ereção na do moreno, sentindo um enorme prazer com aquele contato muito bem vindo.  As peles escaldantes dos falos endurecidos arrastavam-se uma na outra, sentindo o toque aveludado e quente do desejo que as devorava ao ponto de loucura.

            Sherlock estava quase no seu limite novamente e John também não estava longe do ápice e, justamente por sentir que não suportaria a fricção por muito tempo, o loiro se afastou do corpo do companheiro respirando pesadamente sendo encarado pelo olhar enevoado e contrariado de Sherlock.

– Continue! – o detetive grunhiu ofegante.

– Paciência, Sherlock. – o médico respondeu rindo.

– Me solte, John! – o detetive pediu com o seu melhor olhar de gato perdido.

– Ainda não, o experimento ainda não está nem na metade, Sr. Holmes, espere um pouco, volto já. – O médico informou se levantando da cama e saindo do quarto deixando o detetive sozinho e ansioso.

            Minutos depois John voltou, montando-se no colo do detetive exibindo um lenço vermelho para ele sugerindo qual era a sua intenção, pedindo uma permissão silenciosa para o companheiro. Sherlock deu sua permissão tácita fechando os olhos aguardando o próximo gesto planejado por John.

            O médico vendou cuidadosamente os olhos do companheiro com o lenço, e ele tinha que admitir, teve vontade de fotografar a linda e estimulante imagem que Sherlock compunha com seu corpo alvo, nu e corado, acorrentado e vendado com um lenço vermelho sobre a larga cama de casal. John quase gozou apenas com essa visão excitante.   

            Segundos após ser vendado, Sherlock ouviu um pote ser aberto seguido do cheiro pungente de morangos.

– Sério, John? Vai mesmo usar geleia de morango em mim?

– Eu também não costume desistir de certos experimentos, Sherlock. – John respondeu fazendo-o sentir uma fria camada da geleia sobre seu mamilo direito arrancando-lhe um suspiro.

            John seguiu espalhando a geleia pelo corpo de Sherlock, traçou uma linha horizontal de um mamilo a outro, depois desenhou um traço vertical iniciando da ponta do queixo, até a extensão do falo excitado do moreno, formando uma deliciosa e luxuriante cruz de prazer no corpo do namorado.

O ato seguinte do loiro foi lamber o doce espalhado sobre seu peito, sugando os mamilos com intensa devoção, arrancando gemidos ofegantes do parceiro. Em seguida, John lambeu o queixo de Sherlock e foi descendo, absorvendo cuidadosamente o doce espalhado no sentido vertical, passando pelo abdômen até chegar ao pênis do detetive que puxou uma profunda e ávida respiração sentindo a língua quente e úmida deslizar da base para a ponta da ponta para base, repetidas vezes fazendo com que seu cérebro assimilasse uma nova associação mental à geleia de morango. Nunca mais veria aquele doce da mesma forma de antes.  

            John repôs o doce umas três vezes no falo do detetive que gemia e suspirava sob a deliciosa felação, até agregar à geleia o sabor do seu esperma que inundou a boca do médico em jorros mornos e agridoces.

            John sorriu satisfeito ao ver Sherlock respirar pesadamente após seu segundo orgasmo. Enquanto o moreno se recuperava, John distribuiu beijos ternos pelo corpo suado do homem até senti-lo se acalmar.

– Você é gostoso, Sherlock e acabo de descobrir que fica mais gostoso ainda com geleia de morango. – John sussurrou ao pé do seu ouvido ganhando um riso bobo em resposta.

– E eu até posso te excitar só com minha presença, John, mas posso constatar que o uso de correntes deixa você mais animado. – Sherlock murmurou imerso na escuridão da venda atada aos seus olhos, tentando encontrar o paradeiro dos lábios do médico que se aproximou para permitir ter seus lábios sugados e mordidos pelo moreno.

            As línguas voltaram a dançar entre as bocas e os corpos voltaram a balançar ritmicamente entranhando-se um no outro de forma estimulante, sendo case um só, até John voltar a se afastar por alguns segundos, para em seguida fazer Sherlock sentir algo pastoso e liso entrar em contato com a região entre seus glúteos. A dedução era bem óbvia: o companheiro estava depositando uma boa quantidade de lubrificante em sua entrada.

John depositou pacientemente o produto na entrada de Sherlock para em seguida  deslizar o dedo médio para testar e vencer a resistência dos músculos retais do namorado.

            Sherlock apertou firmemente os lábios sentindo o desconforto da intrusão. John o observava atentamente para poder interpretar suas reações e saber a força e a velocidade com a qual poderia continuar a empurrar o dedo com lubrificante. Depois de conseguir levar lubrificação até onde o dedo médio pôde alcançar, John juntou o dedo indicador na penetração para dilatar mais o músculo que se fechava em torno apertando seus dígitos numa instintiva reação de expulsão. 

– Relaxe, Sherlock... – John sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do moreno beijando-lhe a têmpora com carinho.

            John forçou os dedos até chegar onde sua larga experiência como médico, sabia muito bem como atingir e qual reação provocava. Sherlock deixou escapar um gemido estrangulado quando sentiu sua próstata ser cutucada pelos dedos do companheiro e daí para frente foi uma sucessão de gemidos e suspiros sob os movimentos calculados dos dedos do loiro em seu ânus.  

Sherlock tremia sentindo seu pênis, ainda molhado pelos últimos dois orgasmos, voltar a enriquecer lhe dando a sensação de que seu baixo ventre estava em brasa. Cada toque dos dedos do namorado em sua próstata, fazia seu corpo vibrar como que atingido por ondas crescentes de eletricidade que aumentavam sua carga à medida que os dedos iam e vinham em velocidade cada vez maior, de modo que o desconforto ácido da dilatação e invasão repetitiva dos músculos retais, era satisfatoriamente suplantado pela sensação deliciosa da próxima noção de desintegração que rondava sua consciência fazendo-o balançar os quadris de encontro às investidas dos dígitos em sua entrada. Não demorou muito para o detetive se contrair e derramar-se evidenciando o seu terceiro clímax daquela noite.

            Sherlock lambeu os lábios buscando trazer umidade à boca seca pelos sucessivos gemidos que havia liberado durante a deliciosa condução ao seu terceiro orgasmo, enquanto acalmava sua respiração descompassada. John sentou-se ao lado do moreno observando-o muito orgulhoso do que tinha conseguido até ali. Sherlock ficava mais lânguido e submisso à medida que seu corpo era varrido por um orgasmo atrás do outro fazendo dele, exausto, vendado e algemado, uma visão excitante e memorável.

– Até quando pretende me provocar orgasmos esta noite, John? – Sherlock murmurou suado e totalmente derretido sobre a cama.

– Até você não possuir mais sêmen para expelir. – John respondeu deitando-se sobre o detetive tomando cuidado para distribuir o peso do seu corpo sobre os cotovelos.

– Presumo que você já conseguiu isso. – o detetive afirmou.

            John sorriu beijando calidamente os lábios de Sherlock doando umidade à boca seca do parceiro. O médico concordava com o homem, a tirar pela reduzida quantidade de esperma expelido durante a última ejaculação do detetive, era de se deduzir que seu corpo não seria mais capaz de produzir sêmen naquela noite, mas seria capaz de um novo orgasmo, um gozo seco, e John queria isso, fazer Sherlock provar um orgasmo sem ejaculação.

            Seguindo com o beijo superficial, o médico deslizou suas mãos pelas laterais do corpo do companheiro até chegar a suas coxas, segurando-as firme para separar as pernas do homem e encaixá-las em torno do seu quadril. John rompeu o beijo e observou Sherlock vendado e algemado, totalmente submisso, entregue a ele, depois empregou alguns segundos para espelhar lubrificante na própria ereção que implorava atenção e ele estava decidido a dar toda atenção possível para sua situação naquele momento.

            John curvou-se sobre o corpo do detetive e voltou a beijá-lo encostando a ponta da ereção à entrada do moreno sem pressionar, apenas deixando o companheiro sentir o calor do falo que implorava para invadi-lo. Sherlock entreabriu os lábios e John aprofundou o beijo pressionando a glande quente na entrada do namorado, para logo em seguida empurrar forçando a passagem do seu pênis no ânus do homem que grunhiu desconfortável em meio ao beijo que partilhavam, rompendo a união dos lábios para arquejar em busca de ar. John o abraçou acariciando seu corpo para fazê-lo relaxar e continuou penetrando até estar totalmente enterrado dentro moreno.

– John! – o detetive exclamou enrijecendo um pouco o corpo puxando as mãos presas nas algemas fazendo-as tilintar.

            Com o membro imerso até a base dentro do namorado, o médico tateou pelo colchão em busca da chave das algemas e as encontrou debaixo do travesseiro de Sherlock. Ato contínuo foi destravar as pulseiras fazendo as mãos do detetive caírem moles e pesadas ao redor do travesseiro para em seguida puxar a venda dos olhos do homem sob ele.

            Sherlock abriu desnorteados olhos lacrimosos que encararam os olhos faiscantes de excitação que John lhe lançava. O detetive arrastou pelos lençóis as mãos com pulsos avermelhados, deslizando-as pelos braços do loiro, parando-as a altura dos ombros fortes do médico, comprimindo ligeiramente os dedos em volta dos músculos dando sua permissão silenciosa para que ele continuasse. John moveu lentamente o quadril para trás retirando-se até a beira da entrada para em seguida voltar a afundar-se com a mesma lentidão que havia saído.

            John ficou repetindo os movimentos lentos de entra e sai observando Sherlock fechar os olhos com força e apertar os lábios sufocando grunhidos enquanto pequenas gotas de suor brotavam em sua testa. O médico entendia o que o namorado estava fazendo, estava tentando debelar a dor que as primeiras penetrações provocam naquele que ainda não havia experimentado a posição passiva na cama. John ia ajudá-lo a esquecer o desconforto e se concentrar no que de fato importava: o prazer.

            O loiro penetrou fundo no detetive e parou o movimento, ficando enterrado nele, depois passou lubrificante na palma da mão e tocou o falo adormecido de Sherlock, massageando-o com delicadeza, esfregando a extensão e apertando alguns pontos do músculo peniano que começava a irrigar-se de sangue e enrijecer-se ao seu toque.

            Sherlock relaxou as pálpebras e soltou os lábios presos numa insistente mordida e deixou o ar que prendia nos pulmões, escaparem lentamente se concentrando na boa sensação que a massagem aplicada pelo namorado estava lhe provocando. Aos poucos, John percebeu que as paredes retais do namorado paravam de querer expulsar sua ereção espremendo-a, os músculos amoleceram permitindo que ele se acomodasse melhor em seu interior para atingir sua próstata com mais eficiência e ele não perdeu tempo.

            John voltou a se mover fazendo lentos movimentos de vai e vem enquanto assistia as mudanças de expressões de Sherlock que começava a estampar o deleite da conflitante mistura do prazer com a dor da invasão sucessiva. John estava se deliciando com o ritmo lento dentro do namorado quando sentiu um golpe ardido nas nádegas.

            O médico arregalou os olhos e encarou o namorado descobrindo o que provocara a ardência em seu glúteo: um chicote.

– Isso estava debaixo do seu travesseiro? – John perguntou surpreso sentindo a nádega queimar.

– Estava. Eu queria experimentar. – Sherlock comentou com um fio de voz sôfrega  enquanto o olhava de modo ardente dando um novo golpe de chicote na bunda do médico para que voltasse a se mexer.

– Droga, Sherlock! Eu sabia que não devia ter soltado você antes de terminar o experimento! – John grunhiu sentindo uma onda animalesca de excitação varrer seu autocontrole, fazendo-o voltar a afundar-se no ânus do namorado com renovada energia.

Em poucos segundos, o médico pegou um ritmo de penetração bruta que era ditada pelas chicotadas impostas por Sherlock, fazendo com que uma onda escaldante de prazer se acumulasse rapidamente no baixo ventre do médico, quase derretendo seus testículos já bastante inflados na iminência de gozar.  

Seus movimentos tornaram-se mais céleres abrindo com vontade desenfreada o espaço entre as nádegas do detetive que soltou o chicote gemendo e arquejando, apertando com força os ombros do loiro enquanto sentia sua entrada ser invadida impiedosamente.

            Watson não havia largado o pênis de Sherlock e mesmo que de forma meio irregular, ele continuava a massageá-lo, e o duplo estímulo fazia o moreno revirar os olhos boquiaberto sentindo todo o seu palácio mental tremer enquanto ele gemia e balbuciava incongruências arranhando os ombros do namorado que já não conseguia controlar o instinto libidinoso que fazia-o impulsionar com cada vez mais força seu pênis dentro do companheiro produzindo nítidos e obscenos sons de impacto e penetração que se misturava às respirações, gemidos e arquejos flutuando no quarto.

            Ambos estavam corados e suados, seus corpos se contorciam atracados com necessidade frenética, a mão na ereção avermelhada de Sherlock deslizava com velocidade crescente, quase machucando, e sua entrada era atacada com cada vez mais violência. O detetive sentia-se queimar a um nível delicioso e enlouquecedor de modo a fazê-lo afastar mais ainda as pernas para que John pudesse mover-se com mais liberdade espremendo-o no colchão celeremente. O médico sentia-se no limite, gozaria em poucos instantes, mas ele não queria gozar antes de conduzir Sherlock a mais um orgasmo, o primeiro sem esperma.  

            John abaixou-se sobre o corpo arfante de Sherlock e aplicou uma delirante sucção no mamilo esquerdo do namorado, rodopiando a língua e mordiscando o bico com avidez.

– Oh! John! – Sherlock gritou arqueando-se com seus sentidos estourando e rasgando seu corpo. – John! John! – O homem balbuciava enquanto tinha seus mamilos atacados pelos lábios quentes do médico que continuava a estocar seu ânus e a massagear seu pênis. – Isso! Oh! Isso é muito bom! Ah! – o detetive voltou a balbuciar incongruências e John achava aquilo adorável.

            Bastou mais algumas lambidas e sugadas combinadas com vigorosa massagem peniana e algumas profundas estocadas, para Sherlock remexer-se nos braços do médico, convulsionando em meio a alguns arquejos desesperados dando sinal de que estava preso em mais um orgasmo avassalador.  

John aproveitou o momento de intenso prazer pelo qual o namorado passava e dedicou-se a atingir seu ápice, fodendo celeremente a entrada do detetive para logo em seguida preenchê-lo com um volumoso jorro de esperma bombeado com força pelos espasmos de seu quadril que comprimia-se de modo inconsciente de encontro a entrada de Sherlock de forma quase bruta, soltando um longo grunhido de satisfação que varreu sua alma. 

            O médico caiu ofegante sobre o peito do detetive e ali ficou por alguns instantes buscando equilibrar sua respiração e recobrar um pouco de força. Quando conseguiu restabelecer um mínimo de estabilidade, ergueu-se para analisar o estado do namorado e o que encontrou foi um Sherlock semiconsciente, completamente esgotado sem a menor capacidade de mover-se tamanha a exaustão estampada no seu corpo suado.

            John preocupou-se, teria exagerado? Teria machucado seu companheiro?

– Sherlock? – o médico chamou deslizando a mão pela testa úmida do detetive para afastar as mechas de cabelo despenteado que estavam grudadas ali.

– J...- Sherlock tentou falar, mas sua língua pesava e seu corpo parecia feito de borracha, não conseguia restabelecer o controle de nenhuma parte, mas sentia-se amplamente satisfeito, apesar de sentir a bunda arder.

– Deus, Sherlock, você está bem? – John segurou o rosto do detetive entre as mãos esperando que ele abrisse os olhos.

– Sim... – o detetive respondeu de forma arrastada. – Melhor... impossível. – finalizou com um sorriso abobalhado enquanto abria os olhos marejados de exaustão incapaz de mover o corpo da posição em que desabara.  

– Que bom. – John sorriu ajeitando Sherlock em seus braços puxando-o para que descanse em seu peito.

Sherlock sentia o corpo extasiado e sua mente estava completamente feliz e em paz, nenhuma droga seria capaz de reproduzir a sensação maravilhosa de plenitude que John lhe proporcionara com aqueles sucessivos orgasmos e com todo o sentimento que empregou em seus atos. Ele amava o companheiro e esse sentimento, antes tão abominado por ele, o havia salvo mais vezes do que John e qualquer outra pessoa poderia supor.

O detetive abraçou o peito do médico acomodando-se nele enquanto sentia os dedos do homem deslizar entre seus cabelos e afagá-los de forma terna provocando-lhe agradáveis arrepios, fazendo-o adormecer profundamente segundos depois nos braços do parceiro, ambos sentindo no corpo e na alma que a existência de um definia a existência do outro.

 

Fim.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agora vamos às informações finais:
> 
> Para alegria geral da nação Johnlock, o meu hemisfério cerebral direito convenceu meu esquerdo a dar continuidade a esse casal numa terceira temporada, fato é que agora me comprometo a pensar numa nova fic para postar em breve. Para variar, eu ainda não tenho nenhuma estrutura do plot, mas sei que ele vai espocar na minha mente qualquer dia desses como foi com “o último sorriso” e “o vendedor de livros”. Espero contar com a companhia de vocês na próxima postagem.
> 
> Quero dar um abraço bem caprichado e cobrir de pétalas de cerejeiras as pessoas que dedicaram um tempinho extra para recomendar esta fic, muito obrigada meus amores! Vocês têm um lugar especial no meu coração.  
> Por favor, deixem seus comentários após a leitura deste último capítulo, deixem-me experimentar a alegria da participação de vocês.  
> Fim de jogo (por enquanto). Vida longa e próspera e até a próxima fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, compartilhem suas experiências de pós-leitura comigo, eu amo ter acesso às impressões de vocês. Não fiquem acanhados, um “oi” já está valendo para eu sentir se a coisa está sendo bem recepcionada ou não, ok? Não deixem a alma da Alma ficar magrinha, alimente-a com comentários.


End file.
